Etérea
by Butterfly Comte
Summary: ¿Quieres intentar convertirte en esto también? Si lo haces, quizás me comprendas —Te moldearé, te convertiré en mi mejor obra de arte. Serás mi marioneta ideal, la que siempre he soñado con crear. Mi marioneta de belleza inmortal...
1. Chapter 1

Hola esta es una nueva historia en la que eh estado trabajado y me da mucha ilusión, pues esta idea llego a mi tan de repente que me entusiasma mucho. Además adoro a esta pareja. Sakura y Sasori es una de mis favoritas.

**Resumen: **Esta historia se desarrolla justo después de la pelea de Sakura y Chiyo Vs Sasori. En la cual Sakura ha atraído la atención de Sasori en su pelea y ahora él la desea para convertirla en su obra máxima, en su marioneta ideal y para lograr eso le ha secuestrado y aplicado un jutsu para borrar y modificar sus recuerdos y así morderla a su gusto.

**Advertencia:** Me eh basado más o menos en la línea del manga. Sin embargo e ignorado deliberadamente algunos hechos para continuar la historia.

**Parejas:** Sasori/Sakura, Sasuke/Sakura, Ino/Sai y tal vez un poco de Ino/Naruto.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto y la trama salió de mi retorcida imaginación.

. . .

Ok, edite el capítulo, le agregue algunas cosillas. Más descripción y algunos errores que tenía. Espero que les guste. Y quiero agradecer a **Kabegami** por hacerme el favor de betear.

. . .

_Lejos fué, tiempo atrás  
poco a poco se pierde  
lo que ame de verdad  
más conservo en mi mente  
la canción que escuche  
una vez en diciembre._

_Una vez en diciembre/Anastasia_

_. . ._

Capítulo I

.

.

.

En Konoha, se mostraba en lo alto de la gran torre a una nerviosa e impaciente Tsunade, tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

Dispuesta a comprobarlo, tomo un billete de lotería y lo rascó.

— ¡Lo sabia!—exclamó enojada. Azotando el maldito billete contra el escritorio.

Había ganado la lotería: El premio mayor.

El hueco en su estomago se hizo presente. Era como le vez que había perdido a Dan y a Nawaki. Tenía que mandar refuerzos de inmediato a la Arena a como diera lugar.

— ¡Shizune! —mandó a llamar golpeando nuevamente su escritorio con fuerza. Derramando su preciado sake sobre los documentos.

. . .

En la profundidad del espeso del bosque. Se atravesaba una sombra, saltando de árbol en árbol tratando de alcanzar a sus compañeros.

—Por fin les alcance—decía una Chiyo exhausta por la travesía.

—Oba-chan ¡Lo lograron!—dijo Naruto con alegría, volteando su rostro de un lado a otro en busca de Sakura. —Y… ¿Dónde está, Sakura? —cuestionó preocupado al no ver a su amiga por ningún lado.

—Se quedó cerca de donde peleamos, agoto todo su chakra—informo Chiyo rápidamente.

—Entiendo. Gai—dijo Kakashi mirando significativamente su compañero.

—Por supuesto Kakashi —respondió. Después se dirigió a su equipo — Neji, Lee vayan por Sakura y estén alerta.

— ¡Sí!— contestaron al unísono y emprendieron la búsqueda de inmediato.

— ¿Y dónde está Gaara?—demando saber Chiyo con urgencia.

Naruto se lo señalo con tristeza. Le dolía en el alma ver a su amigo en ese estado.

Chiyo miró a Gaara. Ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo, sí lo iba a resucitar era ahora o nunca. Se dirigió al cuerpo y comenzó el proceso.

Después de todo… se lo debía.

. . .

No muy lejos del bosque. Dos sujetos se movían entre los escombros dejados por la batalla, que hace poco por había tenido lugar ahí. Indagaban por los alrededores en busca en algo.

—Vaya, dejaron este lugar hecho un desastre.

—Sólo sigue buscando Tobi, el anillo debe de estar por aquí.

— ¡Lo encontré, lo encontré! —decía con emoción Tobi—Zetsu-san lo encon… ¡Ay!—gritó el buen chico — ¡Esto se mueve! ¡La mano se mueve! —señalo impresionado.

Zetsu se movió con rapidez para ver qué es lo que ocurría—Oh, estás vivo todavía —dijo con interés —Así que esta es tú verdadera apariencia —indico sorprendido.

—Sí —respondió Sasori desinteresadamente mientras terminaba de sacudirse el polvo de la ropa, ya de por si maltratada y raída.

— ¡Oh no! Entonces ya no podre unirme a Akatsuki —reclamó Tobi con su voz chillona— ¿Por qué? Si Tobi es un buen chico —ahora parecía que estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar.

—Calma, puede que Deidara esté muerto —musitó Zestu tranquilamente.

—Sí, ojala este muerto—replicó la contraparte de Zetsu.

Sasori se limitó a mirar la escena con aburrimiento. Esos dos eran unos completos idiotas, en su opinión.

—Toma—dijo seriamente mientras le entregaba el valioso anillo a Zetsu. En tanto, este lo venia entre una mezcla de asombro e intriga —Voy a renunciar a Akatsuki —ahora él hombre lo veía con unos ojos interrogantes —.Ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí. Encontré a mi marioneta de belleza eterna —respondió con un todo sutil de… molestia. Le chocaba perder el tiempo.

— Entiendo.

Tobi, escuchada con mucho interés la conversación, y al oír que él pelirrojo se iba de la organización, no pudo evitar dar saltos de alegría.

— ¡Yupi! ¡Yupi! Entonces estoy dentro, ¡Hay un espacio libre!

—No seas idiota —dijo molesto la parte oscura de Zetsu—no es tan simple.

—Podemos dejarlo entrar —respondió la parte blanca con calma.

—Zetsu, necesito pedirte un favor —el hombre-planta lo miro con atención. Le intrigaba su petición era bien conocido que Akasuna no Sasori no pedía favores.

. . .

Neji y Lee se dirigían al encuentro con Sakura. Tenía que encontrarla pronto, con Akatsuki por los alrededores nada era seguro.

—La encontré, está a cinco kilómetros y medio ¡Vamos Lee!

Lee miro a su compañero con fuego en la mirada —Apresuremos el paso Neji, Sakura-chan nos necesita —Neji hizo una afirmación silenciosa y aumentaron el ritmo.

Lo que el castaño no le dijo a Lee, para no preocuparlo más de la cuenta era que la chica estaba realmente débil e inconsciente.

— ¡Nooo!—gritó Neji con desesperación y apretó el paso.

— ¡¿Que sucede Neji?—preguntó un Rock Lee alterado, sospechando que algo grave pasaba.

—Es Sakura un Akatsuki la tiene…

Confirmando sus sospechas de que Sakura estaba en peligro inminente, Lee se saco las pesas con rapidez y fue a ella como la bestia verde de Konoha que era.

Neji sólo entonces vio, impotente cómo es que la asesinaba. Él sujeto le cortó el cuello con un kunai, la chica se desangraba y pronto ya no quedo nada de chakra en su cuerpo, para su horror ella había muerto.

No pudo hacer nada, tan cercas de ella pero a la vez tal lejos.

Ambos habían llegaron tarde, por más esfuerzos que hicieron no lograron llegar a tiempo para salvarla.

Su cuerpo bañado del carmín de la sangre que fluía libremente como el caudal algún río por su carótida destrozada por aquel maldito kunai. El charco de sangre coagulada rodeaba su níveo cuerpo, su frágil cuerpo, su cuerpo muerto ya.

Lee estaba histérico e incontrolable; gritando y llorando. Lágrimas de rabia, de dolor. Buscaba por todas partes al asesino de su bella flor de cerezo. Su compañero y amigo no pudo controlarlo, aunque tampoco hizo mucho esfuerzo por ello. El sólo recordar como aquel bastardo la había asesinado, tan cobardemente le hacía hervir la sangre —_la chica estaba indefensa, no era ninguna amenaza ¡Por Dios!_—pensaba encolerizado —_y el muy infeliz no solo la había matado, también había…había trabado de comérsela, si Lee no hubiera llegado en eso momento el muy infeliz la abría... _—no podía terminar de concluir esa frase en su mente era tan atroz y enfermo.

. . .

— _¿Quieres intentar convertirte en esto también? Si lo haces quizás me comprendas_ —Eso es lo que le había dicho Sasori a Sakura en su pelea.

Akasuna no Sasori por fin había encontrado una inspiración para continuar su trabajo. Después de todo, los artistas siempre están en una constante búsqueda constante de inspiración para crear cosas nuevas.

En el caso de Sasori sería una obra maravillosa y de belleza eterna. Con la que siempre había soñado con crear.

Su búsqueda por fin había dado frutos. Ahora tenía a Sakura Haruno en su poder, para llevar a cabo su ideal.

—Te daré tú recompensa por haber peleado tan duramente —murmuraba como una dulce nana para la durmiente mientras la depositaba en la cama. — Te moldeare, te convertiré en mi mejor obra de arte. Serás mi marioneta ideal, la que siempre eh soñado con crear, mi marioneta de belleza inmortal —decía mientras se preparaba para la operación.

Una operación que daría el inicio de su mejor obra de arte.

Meterse a la mente humana era algo complicado, pero borrar y sustituir recuerdos era algo aun más complicado y difícil, además de altamente peligroso. Para eso Sasori necesitaba todo su poder y concentración para realizar tan delicada operación de precisión quirúrgica y eso es precisamente lo que se disponía a hacerle a la chica que tenía enfrente de él.

Fueron cuatro días y cuatro noches para modificarle la memoria a Sakura Haruno.

La chica era testaruda y muy altiva, fue más difícil de lo que nunca imagino el maestro marionetista, sustituir sus recuerdos para que no afectara sus capacidades de medico-ninja, su increíble control de chakra o sus prodigiosos conocimientos fue francamente un trabajo agotador. Pero ya tendría su recompensa.

Esta labor bien había valido la pena si todo resultaba con forme al plan.

. . .

Todo estaba muy oscuro y solo. En donde se posara la vista solo encontraba oscuridad.

Sakura sentía una intromisión en su psique, algo muy similar a cuando Ino se introdujo en su mente en su primer examen chunnin. Pero esto ciertamente era mucho más agresivo y poderoso, no sabía qué pasaba.

Era un lugar lúgubre y tétrico donde se encontraba ahora y algo o alguien trataba de someterla.

Lo estaba sucediendo era grave, muy grave.

Sentía que estaba perdiendo algo muy importante y no sabía exactamente que era. Todas sus alarmas y alertas estaban activadas. Su inner estaba resistiendo, luchado con todo lo que tenia, pero no le era suficiente y se estaba comenzando a quebrar.

Le era todo tan confuso y extraño.

Sakura comenzó a correr hasta que se topo con un muro. Desesperada comenzó a golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas. Sus puños ya estaba todos descarapelados y llorando sangre por el esfuerzo. El maldito dolor se la estaba comiendo cada golpe. Pero tenía que continuar costase, lo que costase.

¿Quién sabe, cuánto tiempo paso así? Para ella fue una maldita eternidad, cada segundo era interminable. Ya la situación se estaba volviendo insostenible a estas alturas; y del dolor ni hablar. En cualquier momento se desmayaría.

Paro un momento para limpiarse el sudor de la frente y respirar un momento antes de volver a la carga. Ya había abierto una fisura al muro, con unos cuantos golpes más lograría derribarla.

Miro sus destrozados puños bañados en sangre y los huesos que se asomaba en sus nudillos. Los cerró una vez más y se armó de valor. El cual se reflejó en sus ojos tan duros como el jade, se impulsó contra el muro con el puño en alto. Acabaría con aquel maldito estorbo que le impedía continuar de una vez por todas.

Sonrío con autosuficiencia el escuchar el dulce sonido de la victoria a sus pies.

Atravesó el muro y se encontró con un pasaje frío, oscuro y desolado. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, borrado el confort de su victoria pasada. Comenzó entonces a buscado desesperada que era aquello que le estaban quitando, aquello que le era tan importante — ¿Porqué me siento tan triste y sola?—se preguntaba con amargura y las lagrimas comenzaban ya a empañar sus orbes cual jade.

Se comenzaba a sentir vacía.

Alarmada apresuro el paso entre los pasillos de aquel laberinto, buscado con desesperación algo, cualquier cosa. Se dejo guiar por sus instintos.

Finalmente encontró a su familia y amigos.

Sin embargo estos comenzaba a alejarse uno por uno y a perderse entre las sombras de su memoria — ¡No se vayan, no me dejen!—gritó desesperada.

Fue en vano, ellos no la escuchaban, solo se alejaban y comenzaban a perderse en la oscuridad uno a uno.

Sakura corrió hacía ellos.

— ¡No voy a permitir que se vayan!—dijo mientras lograba prenderse de las manos de Sasuke y Naruto.

Mas algo la jalaba con fuerza —demasiada —para ese entonces Sakura comprendió que tendría que soltar a uno para salvar al otro o los perdería a ambos quizá para siempre.

Comenzó a derramar lágrimas; a rogar, suplicar, pidiendo:

— ¡No me obligues a elegir por favor no!

Un tirón más poderoso que los anteriores, la obligo a soltar a ambos.

— ¡No!—el grito fue ensordecedor.

Se obligo a si misma a correr nuevamente, tomando impulso y salto hacia adelante, logrando asir a Sasuke.

— ¡No lo soltare, pase lo que pase no lo soltare!—clamaba con furia, aferrándose al chico son fuerza.

Sabía que si lo soltaba parte de su corazón y alma morirían con él.

De pronto sintió a alguien a sus espaldas y un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo.

Sakura temió lo peor en ese momento.

—Déjalo ir mujer, no te aferres a él.

— ¡No! ¡Nunca!

—Vamos, suéltalo o tendré que hacer que lo sueltes por la fuerza.

— ¡Nunca! ¡Nunca! —sollozo

—Bien, tú lo quisiste de este modo mujer—dijo Sasori con calma y frialdad. Una calma y frialdad que alertaron a Sakura a prepararse para lo peor.

Sasori por su parte, comenzó a juntar una gran cantidad de chakra en su puño y tomó impulso para descargar el poderoso golpe en la nuca de la chica.

Sakura no pudo resistir, ni siquiera se pudo proteger de este, porque esto implicaba soltar a Sasuke. Pero este golpe fue tan brutal, que se vio obligaba a soltarlo aun en contra de sus deseos.

Sakura cayó de rodillas y el grito que emitió fue desgarrador.

Lejos.

Muy lejos, se fueron atrás poco a poco perdiéndose en el olvido, lo que amo de verdad alguna vez en su mente.

Se había extraviado algo muy importante y tanto su alma como corazón agonizaban por ello, pero lo peor para Sakura es que no sabía qué era.

Todo era oscuro, vacio y solitario.

Estaba ahí acostada, abrazándose a sí misma, sintiéndose muy sola sin nadie a quien acudir, se sentía perdida.

Sólo se escuchaba una voz en medio de ese aislamiento que le preguntaba — ¿Quién eres?

— ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura Haruno! —vocifero con todas sus fuerzas

Y la voz volvía a preguntar una y otra vez. Sakura contestaba lo mismo cada vez. Esto se repitió innumerables veces, por quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

Sakura cada vez perdía más y más fuerzas, ya no sabía nada; ni donde estaba, ni cuando, donde o porque. Se estaba perdiendo en el vacío, hasta el punto en que ya comenzaba a dudar quien era ella y cuando la voz volvía a preguntar contestaba cada vez más insegura de su respuesta.

— ¿Quién eres?

—Yo soy...—dijo con duda—yo...no… no lo sé—respondió finalmente con confusión.

Sasori por su parte, sonrió complacido.

Por fin la había quebrado y era el momento de comenzar a moldear a la chica a su manera.

—Tú eres Sora

—Sora—repitió, convenciéndose a sí misma del nombre—Si… creo que… si lo soy.

—Lo eres—le reafirmo con firmeza Sasori

—Sora —dijo la chica con más confianza —Si, soy Sora.

Complacido con esta respuesta, Sasori finalmente salió del largo transe, dando por terminado el justu.

. . .

Kakashi estaba en la morgue observando el cuerpo de su difunta ex -alumna.

Como le dolía verle, debía haberla protegido ese era su deber. Pero ese era el mundo del shinobi, una vez más la guerra se había llevado a una buena persona.

—Kakashi—se escucho la voz de Tsunade a sus espaldas —saliste antes del hospital.

—Tsunade-sama —respondió sin voltear a verla.

La Hokage se posiciono a su lado viendo el cuerpo con tristeza.

—Kakashi, se cómo te sientes, pero esto no es tú culpa —la rubia lo miro ahora a la cara —. Hay algo que debes saber.

Hakate la vio intrigado.

—Lo que te voy a decir es altamente confidencial —dijo mientras descubría por completo el cadáver en la mesa — esta de aquí no es Sakura

Kakashi miró a Tsunade con sorpresa.

— Pero Neji lo vio. El akatsuki la mato.

—Si, Neji vio a un akatsuki matar a una mujer, pero no a Sakura —decía mientras señalaba el cadáver— hice una autopsia completa y aun que físicamente es idéntica...

En ese momento el ninja-copia lo entendió todo.

—Un justu-medico, para modificar cuerpos.

Tsunade asintió en silencio y prosiguió.

—Akatsuki tiene a Sakura —confirmo la Hokage—ya eh enviado a un grupo anbu a buscarla, pero nada es seguro —dijo mientras de mordía la uña del pulgar —Sakura sabe demasiado, Kakashi. Es mi mejor alumna y una de mis ayudantes personales, a visto muchos documentos confidenciales y ni que decir de lo que significa para Naruto. Me temo mucho que van a torturarla para conseguir respuestas y la usaran para atraer a Naruto a ellos, —la frustración e impotencia se escuchaban en su voz—quiero que te unas a la búsqueda en cuanto te hayas recuperado por completo, también necesito que me sugieras a alguien que pueda cuidar a Naruto. Danzo está presionando mucho y se necesita a un anbu que no esté ligado a él de ninguna forma.

—Comprendo —respondió con fingida calma — pero también tenemos que alejar a Naruto de akatsuki a como dé lugar, en estos momentos clama venganza contra ellos y no se va detener por nada ni nadie Tsunade-sama.

—Lo sé, ya tengo una misión que lo mantendrá ocupado y lejos de akatsuki, por lo menos el tiempo suficiente hasta que podamos mandarlo a la montaña Myoboku.

— ¿La montaña Myoboku?

—Si, Jiraya me dijo que deseaba que Naruto entrenara ahí las artes del ermitaño, además de que podrá perfeccionar el rasengan por completo.

—Entiendo ¿Pero a qué misión lo va a enviar?

—Hemos encontrado el escondite actual de Orochimaru, pensaba enviarlo de todas maneras.

—En momentos es mejor que se concentre en Orochimaru y Sasuke que en Akatsuki.

. . .

Sasori estaba agotado, tanto física, como mentalmente y ni que decir de sus reservas de chakra. Solo se mantenía de pie por mera voluntad y si no fuera porque tenía visitas, se tumbaría a reponer fuerzas en ese instante.

— Después de todo soy solo una marioneta incompleta—se lamentaba a sí mismo con pesar —.El chakra no es eterno, por desgracia—dándose así una vez más la razón de lo perpetuo.

Salió de la habitación, no sin antes darle un último vistazo a la chica sobre la cama, su rostro se veía pacifico y relajado. No despertaría hasta en un par de días, su esfuerzo había valido la pena.

Salió de aquel cuarto para concentrar toda su atención en lo que le aguardaba afuera de esta.

Un par de hombres estaban sentados, aguardando por él.

—Así que esta es tú verdadera apariencia. Te vez muy joven—resonó una fuerte voz.

Sasori solo ignoro el cometario y Kisame sonrió con sorna

—Por fin terminaste—afirmo, pero aun así Sasori contesto con una afirmación silenciosa. Él maestro marionetista estaba cansado e irritado —estoy agotado así que al grano Kisame, Itachi —dijo mirando a este último con desdén.

—Siempre tan directo, ¿eh Sasori?. Bueno si así lo quieres, dinos que información pudiste extraer de la chica.

—Lo suponía —cerro sus ojos con resinación — ¿_Hasta cuándo lo iban a dejar en paz? Me chocaba perder el tiempo inútilmente_ — se preguntaba —. Lo único de interés que les puede servir es que, existe un sello que inhibe los poderes del jinchuriki, cuando se sale de control el kyubi. Él chico aun no lo controla, este sello lo deja en estado de inconsciencia una vez que se usa. Lo creo el sannin Jiraya y Hakate Kakashi lo tiene en su poder —Sasori se echo literalmente en el sillón individual que se encontrada en el cuarto, simplemente estaba muy cansado ya. —Es todo lo que encontré en sus recuerdos que les pueda servir. Ya que no han podido con él...supongo que esto les será muy útil, si es que logran conseguir el sello y usarlo contra en jinchuriki —dijo con un tono un tanto burlón de su parte.

Ambos akatsuki miraron al marionetista, procesando lo dicho por este.

—La chica te dejo muerto, ¿eh Sasori? —bufo Kisame contra-atacando la burla del maestro del hitokugutsu—tardaste una eternidad en controlarla —concluyo Kisame con la esperanza que aquel escorpión soltara algo mas, estaba seguro que no era todo lo que la chica sabia del kyubi.

Sasori lo miro con sospecha, pero le siguió el juego. Desde luego que no pensaba soltar la lengua de más. Mantener un as bajo la manga era una de sus reglas.

No iba a caer en el juego del hombre-tiburón.

—Sí, fue muy testaruda, su mente es... algo complicada—concluyo mientras recordaba lo fascinante que fue apoderarse la mente de la chica.

Sakura le había plantado batalla en todo el proceso, su mente se dividía en dos entes. Una consiente la cual era Sakura, y la otra inconsciente representada con su inner que fue la que más peleo y es la verdadera personalidad de la chica. Un ser humano normal no es capaz de controla esa parte de su mente inconsciente, la cual solo se presenta activa en el estado de sueño ren, pero ella tenía activa esta parte de su cerebro todo el tiempo e incluso había entrenado esta parte de su ser para protegerse frente ataques de genjutsu, después de todo ella es de ese tipo. Y la había presionado tanto que casi muere en el proceso. Afortunadamente, ahora es parte suya estaba muy bien encerrada en su mente.

—Lucho mucho —concluyo Sasori volteado a ver a Itachi —¿Sabes que por lo que más lucho fue por los recuerdo se tú hermano?. Parece que eran compañeros de equipo ¿Lo sabías? —pregunto con tono algo cínico.

—No —respondió con su habitual seriedad e indiferencia.

Pero lo cierto era que esta respuesta era una vil mentira, por supuesto que lo sabía. Siempre tuvo un ojo puesto en Sasuke desde que se fue de la aldea. Él tercer Hokage lo mantenía bien informado en secreto de todo lo que pasaba con su hermano.

Sakura Haruno, la compañera de equipo de su tonto hermano menor. Al principio no le tomo importancia a la chica, la consideraba una fan más de Sasuke y ya. Pero lentamente ella comenzó a hacerse notar poco a poco con las atenciones que tenía con Sasuke.

Los detalles que tenía con su hermano como ir a dejarle su comida favorita a su departamento, cuidar de que no muriera de agotamiento por tanto entrenar, obligándolo a descansar y comer, cuidaba sus heridas por más insignificantes que fueran, aunque Sasuke le dijera que era una tonta por preocuparse por ello. Le hacía compañía cuando llegó a ser hospitalizado y le leía sus libros favoritos.

Itachi se dio cuenta de que Sakura fue metiéndose lentamente en el corazón de su hermano, y Sasuke ni se dio cuenta, ni cuando, ni en qué momento había pasado.

Y la chica lo conocía bastante bien, sabia interpretar todos y cada uno de sus monosílabos e inexpresiones a la perfección, se esforzaba por tratar de entenderlo. Después de todo fue la única en darse cuenta que había decidido irse con Orochimaru.

Es cierto que la chica no sabía comprender del todo el terrible trauma de su infancia, pero a cambio de eso le daba la compañía y el cariño que necesitaba.

Itachi sabía que a su hermanito le llego a gustar un poco Sakura, pero también sabía que el vengador estaba antes que el hombre y sacrifico esos sentimientos nacientes por la chica y su amistad con el chico Kyubi. Y no lo culpaba ni un poco por ello, después de todo Sasuke era un muy orgulloso miembro del clan Uchiha.

Sentía mucha pena por la chica, pues Sasori vio en una sola pelea lo que a Sasuke le costó años ver.

Lo que hacía tan especial a Sakura Haruno y ahora el maestro marionetista se había prendado de ella y la deseaba para él.

Todavía oía los escalofriantes gritos de Sakura rogando que no le quitaran a Naruto y a Sasuke. Cuando finalmente Sasori lo consiguió, la chica casi muere en el acto y tuyo que intervenir muy a su pesar.

Un paro al corazón.

Itachi tenía que salvarla mientras Sasori aun estaba en transe, así que le tuvo que darle descargas eléctricas con sus propias manos para revivirla, casi no lo logra.

En su opinión personal la chica estaría mejor muerta, de hecho pensó en dejarla morir; eso era mejor que lo que le esperaba con Sasori.

Pero se vio forzado a no dejarla ir, por la constante vigilancia de Kisame, cualquier acto sospechoso por pequeño que fuera sería castigado por aquel tiburón, de eso estaba seguro.

Itachi dejo sus cavilaciones en cuanto escucho la voz de Kisame.

—Bien Sasori, ahora que has cumplido con tu parte en akatsuki y las cinco naciones ninja te creen muerto ¿Que harás?

—Seguir desarrollando mi arte—dijo mirando la habitación donde momentos antes había estado.

—Oh claro, después de todo ese fue tu motivo para entrar en primer lugar. Buscar a más personas para acrecentar tú colección y también encontrar a tú máxima obra. Recuerdo que dijiste que en cuanto la encontraras te retirarías.

—En efecto, esas fueron las condiciones de mi ingreso —argumento aburrido.

—Pero aun seguirás sirviendo de espía para la organización —menciono Kisame en un tono un tanto casual y una subyacente amenaza en lo dicho—Verdad.

Sasori sabía que no se libraría tan fácilmente de la dichosa organización, lo estarían vigilando y al fin y al cabo seguiría trabajando para esta indirectamente de una u otra forma.

—Si, por supuesto —declaro indiferente. No porque les temiera, obvio que no. Era simplemente curiosidad por saber si Akatsuki lograría cumplir con su cometido o no.

—Ya nos tenemos que ir, estamos algo retrasados —informo Kisame.

Sasori inclino la cabeza a forma de despedida y sin más, los dos akatsukis se pusieron en marcha.

Él pelirrojo los siguió con la mirada hasta la puerta y rastreo su chakra, y cuando finalmente los considero lo suficiente mente lejos se dispuso a descansar por fin.

. . .

Naruto estaba desolado.

— Sakura-chan, esta muer. . . muerta —repetían este hecho aun sin lograr hacerse a la idea que lo que había sucedido.

Desde el momento en que piso la aldea se fue directo a su casa, estaba en estado de shock.

Aun no creía lo que había pasado.

Estaba tan feliz de que Gaara había vuelto de la muerte y que la misión fuera un completo éxito.

Dos Akatsukis derrotados, una gran victoria por Konoha. Pero entonces llego Neji y un Lee devastado cargado a una Sakura muerta.

Naruto perdió el control nuevamente.

Todos los presentes tuvieron que intervenir para poder colocarle el sello en la frente antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Aun no creía que nunca más vería a Sakura, su Sakura; la chica que le gustaba, su compañera, su amiga, su familia.

No quería ver, ni hablar con nadie. Estaba en estado de negación absoluta.

La puerta sonó.

Naruto de mala gana fue a atenderla—_Sea quien sea le diré que me deje solo_—declaro resentido en su mente.

Fue grande su sorpresa al encontrarse a Ino, jamás se espero que de todas las posibles personas que habitan Konoha, fuera ella quien viniera a verlo.

Se veía fatal, con los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar. Su cabello se veía revuelto y estaba tan pálida como un fantasma.

— ¿Naruto, puedo entrar?— pregunto entre hipidos.

— Claro Ino —respondió —_Después de todo, Ino era la mejor amiga de Sakura._

Ino entro con una lentitud pasmosa y comenzó llorando como histeria

—Ella está... esta —él solo la abraso con fuerza e Ino se aferro a este abraso como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Naruto ya no se pudo contener más y comenzó a llorar también.

Quien sabe cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, tal vez fueron minutos o incluso horas, quien sabe. Lo único que importaba es que ambos se sentían mejor de esa manera, en ese lugar, en ese momento. Desahogándose, sacando el dolor que sentía juntos.

Finalmente ambos dejar de sollozar y se miraron las caras.

Ino fue la primera en romper el silencio.

—Gracias Naruto — dijo ya más calmada.

—Está bien —respondió Naruto con una voz muerta —ya te contaron todo.

Ino afirmo con la cabeza.

—Pagaran por ello, Naruto te lo aseguro — declaro con odio.

—Fue mi culpa yo debía haber estado ahí con ella, si no hubiera salido por el otro... —no pudo concluir pues Ino le cubrió los labios con su mano.

Ahora fue el turno de Naruto en afirmar en silencio.

—Si no lo hubieras hecho, no habrías recuperado el cuerpo de Gaara y ahora estaría muerto —dijo con comprensión—y Sakura nunca te lo hubiera perdonado. Somos ninjas Naruto, y Sakura siempre lo tuvo en mente. Por eso entrenaba día tras día con todas su fuerzas, no quería que la siguieran rescatando y mucho menos depender de alguien en las misiones. Quería luchar para proteger lo que amaba. Mírame Naruto—dijo mientras tomaba su rostro sus manos y lo hacía mirarla a los ojos—. No te culpes por lo ello, no fue tú culpa —concluyo con tristeza.

Naruto la miraba a los ojos con sorpresa. Esas palabras lo reconfortaban un poco en su dolor.

—Hay algo que quiero mostrarte—menciono, mientras sacaba un pergamino de su bolsa trasera y se lo daba a Naruto. Este lo tomo extrañado.

—Sakura me dijo que, si algo le pasaba lo leyéramos juntos. Sakura siempre fue muy precavida —manifestó con tristeza.

Naruto le ofreció asiento a Ino y abrió el pergamino, viendo unos sellos.

—Supongo que debemos juntar nuestro chakra para que se abra el contenido —informo Ino al ver el sello.

Ambos juntaron sus manos y las pusieron sobre el sello activando sus respectivos chakras.

La acción tuvo su afecto y el sello se desvaneció para mostrar la letra de Sakura.

_Naruto e Ino, si están leyendo esto significa que morí en alguna misión. O que Ino estaba tan desesperada por ver el contenido del pergamino que le pidió ayuda a Naruto para abrirlo._

_Si ese es el caso de una vez te digo que eres una cerda, si no lo es, significa que si en efecto caí en combate._

A esto Ino sonrió, nunca más oiría a Sakura decirle cerda y una lágrima se le escapo.

_Ino, Naruto, les deje esto porque ustedes son mi familia más cercana y querida, ya que no tengo padres a quien dedicarles palabras, ahora que han muerto también. _

_La vida de un shinobi es muy impredecible y toda misión en la salimos, puede ser la última. _

_Cuando estuve en la ola aprendí esta dolorosa lección y se reafirmo cuando mis padres murieron en una._

_Naruto no te culpes por no haberme podido protegerme, tú me enseñaste la senda para seguir mi propio camino del ninja y no retroceder jamás, ni retráctame de mis palabras. Me mostraste lo que es ser fuerte en tantas formas. Cambiaste mi forma de pensar y ver el mundo con tus palabras y acciones._

_Eres el ninja más grande y genial que haya conocido jamás, te convertirás en Hokage algún día y les callaras la boca a esa parda de imbéciles que aun lo dudan. De eso no me cabe duda alguna._

_Ino gracias a ti pude crecer como mujer y pude sentirme orgullosa de ser una kunoichi. Con la frente siempre en alto como me enseñaste cuando éramos niñas._

_Siempre te eh admirado, me hiciste comprender que cada flor es tan única como bella, siempre me apoyaste y gracias a ti pude lograr florecer por mí misma._

_Solo lamento no poder seguir compitiendo contigo, siempre fuiste la mejor de las dos Ino._

_Ahora quiero que sean mi voluntad y que sigan viviendo como las buenas personas que son. No quiero venganzas en mi nombre, no quiero que eso los consuma como a Sasuke-kun. _

_Perdóname Naruto ya no podre seguir ayudándote a traer de vuelta a Sasuke, pero confío plenamente en que lo lograras. Nunca flaquees en tú camino, recuerda que siempre te apoyare._

_Ahora solo me queda decirles que los amo, ustedes marcaron mi vida y la cambiaron._

_Estoy orgullosa y feliz que haberlos conocido en esta vida._

_Sakura_

Ambos terminaron de leer con lágrimas recorriendo en sus rostros y se volvieron a abrasar. Esas palabras dejadas por Sakura le hicieron sentir infinitamente mejor.

Ese día Ino y Naruto formaron un lazó muy fuerte y especial. Se habían convertido en amigos más cercanos y prometieron apoyarse mutuamente siempre. Harían que Sakura se enorgulleciera de ellos. Recuperarían a Sasuke y acabarían con Akatsuki, no por venganza si no por justicia.

Se convertirían en su voluntad.

A la mañana siguiente fue el funeral.

Rock Lee estaba inconsolable y era apoyado por Gai.

Shikamaru y Choji abrazaban fuertemente a Ino.

Y Naruto lloraba en silencio con Kakashi, Tsunade y Shizune.

Mientras una sombre silenciosa los observaba a distancia.

. . .

Sasori contemplaba a la ahora llamada Sora mientras dormía profundamente.

Hacía bocetos de ella.

Uno tras otro, marcando todos los detalles de los que era capaz de captar. Sin embargo nunca era suficiente, entre más la observaba se encontraba algo nuevo.

No parecía una kunoichi, su cuerpo se venía demasiado frágil y fino, se veía como una chica a la que se debía cuidar y proteger, no como la shinobi que era.

Él marionetista había conocido a algunas ninjas pero ninguna se veía con ese aspecto tan vulnerable.

— _Me pregunto ¿Si todas las mujeres se verán así de delicadas cuando duermen? _—meditó en silencio mientras seguía analizando a Sora.

Parecía una muñeca de porcelana en ese estado de inconsciencia a primera vista, pero si la observaba a detalle como lo estaba haciendo en ese justo instante, uno se podría dar cuenta perfectamente bien de las ligeras cicatrices.

Apenas unas finas líneas blancas se trazaban sobre su nívea piel. Ningún ninja queda exento a esto, es la consecuencia del trabajo.

Sasori comenzó a delinear suavemente su brazo.

Era una marca antigua, de un kunai al parecer.

Vio más en sus puños.

Y sin darse cuenta se encontraba contando todos y cada una de las marcas dejadas.

Eran los testigos que mostraban inequívocamente que la chica en efecto era un shinobi y que cargaba cada una de sus marcas como un orgulloso trofeo. Recordatorio de que había sobrevivido a una misión más.

—La vida es tan efímera, etérea y frágil ¿Para qué se nace, si al final se muere? —Se preguntaba sin obtener una respuesta como siempre. —No dejare que el tiempo, ni la vejes, ni la muerte te alcancen. No te dejare caer en el olvido —le dijo a la chica en la cama y así mismo.

Cerró sus ojos, dejando que el aroma de Sora lo invadiera. Una sutil fragancia a cerezos emanaba del cuerpo de aquella criatura.

—_Esa era en definitiva una de las cosas que tendría que conservar en ella para la inmortalidad_—se recordó y lo apunto en sus notas. Recordando todas las cosas que habían llamado su atención en la pelea que lo hizo tomar la decisión de hacerla su marioneta.

Tenía que admitir que su abuela y su ahora Sora le había dado una de las mejor peleas de su vida.

La chica tenía muchas habilidades, ese control preciso del chakra, su fuerza monstruosa, sus jutsus médicos, la destreza con la que se curaba en la batalla y su prodigiosa inteligencia.

Su esencia floral lo había estado invadiendo durante toda la pelea, era embriagante.

Si, le faltaba velocidad, resistencia, experiencia y porte a la hora de pelear, pero lo compensaba con su coraje y determinación.

Además, eso se podía ir puliendo.

Su taijutsu también era algo torpe, mas era bastante buena esquivando en el momento preciso y la forma que como su abuela Chiyo la manejo fue simplemente sublime.

Fue una marioneta viviente magnifica.

Tenía que tenerla, así que ideo un plan:

Fingiría su muerte para así poder trabajar en completa paz en su arte. Sin interrupciones y pérdida de tiempo. Tomaría a Sakura y la puliría como el diamante que es.

Pero para eso tendría que alejarla de Konoha, y en definitiva estaba seguro que ella no lo aceptaría, así que también aparentaría su muerte y simplemente le modificaría la memoria, para mantenerla a su lado y moldearla a su manera.

Haría florecer por completo aquella joven y la convertiría en la mejor arma que al mundo haya vistos jamás.

Fue sacado de sus remembranzas al escuchar como la respiración de Sora es comenzaba hacer poco a poco más regular indicando que ya estaba por despertar.

El momento de ver como resulto su jutsu de borrado y modificación de la memoria se estaba acercando.

Ya estaba algo impaciente por ver el resultado de sus acciones.

—Vamos, despierta pronto—decía a su oído con una voz suave y aterciopelada —No me hagas tener que esperar más.

. . .

N/A:

Hay una frase que utilice, la subraye y la extraje directamente del manga: tomo 31 pág. 73.

. . .

¿Bueno que les pareció?

Dudas, sugerencia, opiniones o lo que desean hacerme saber es completamente bienvenido.

Gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok era de madrugada y no podía dormir, el gusanito de la intranquilidad me molestaba así que me puse a editar este capítulo y le agregue y cambie algunas cosas. Ahora me siento más conforme con él XD

. . .

Re-editado, quiero agradecer a **Kabegami** por hacerme el favor de betear.

. . .

…_sólo hay dos eras de alguna importancia en la historia del mundo. La primera es la aparición de un nuevo medio de arte y la segunda, la aparición de una nueva personalidad para el arte._

_El retrato de Dorian Gray/Oscar Wilde_

. . .

Capítulo II

.

.

.

Y ahí estaba Ino, mirando de un lado a otro con una muy visible incomodidad. Detestaba estar en medio de esos dos. Naruto y Sai la estresaban más de lo humanamente normal.

La tensión de estar entre ambos era demasiada para sus pobres nervios. Juraba que tenía por lo menos unos veinte nudos bien aprensados en espalda, hasta el momento y en aumento. Después de la misión iba a necesitar una aplanadora para deshacerse de ellos, pensaba que con algo de suerte Choji le ayudaría.

Es que las miradas del rubio eran tan punzantes y afiladas como el mejor kunai y ni que decir el otro. Sai, él que se jactaba de no tener emociones, pero a leguas se le notaba que se regocijaba con las reacciones de Naruto.

Le gustaba provocarlo, de eso estaba muy segura. Tal vez Sai era un retrasado emocional y no entendía del todo las emociones, pero ciertamente sí las tenía aun que él lo negara. Eso era un hecho.

Y ahora estaba en esta importantísima misión, junto con Naruto para ir a la guarida de Orochimaru, para recabar información y de ser posible traer a Sasuke se regreso.

Una misión sin duda muy complicada y arriesgada.

Un nuevo equipo se había formado. Conformado por Naruto, Sai, el capitán del equipo Yamato e Ino. La cual podía ver y sentir la tensión entre Naruto y este nuevo chico Sai.

Nudos, oh si, más nudos y estrés. Si no fuera poco el tener que infiltrarse a la guarida de uno de los criminarles más buscados y no hace falta recordar que también era uno de los más peligrosos de mundo ninja.

Si las miradas mataran Sai estaría muerto, fulminado y destrozado por la potente e imponente mirada de Naruto, mientras el otro solo sonreía inmune a este.

La relación entre estos dos en definitiva no había comenzado con el pie derecho y era partidaria de encerrar a esos dos juntos en una jaula como había sugerido el capitán Yamato.

—_Tal vez aun se pueda—_pensaba dirigiendo su vista al par responsable de su estrés. No podía creer que estuviera en un spa, con baños termales naturales famoso por sus propiedades regenerativas en la piel. El sueño de toda chica, destrozado por un par de críos.

Sai provocaba a Naruto con sus comentarios bruscos y vulgares, y él muy tonto caía en sus provocaciones.

—_Sí, puede que Sai fuera un vulgar, pero es guapo_ —pensaba Ino divertida, porque en definitiva los comentarios de aquel enigmático chico, lo quisiera o no, le causaban gracia —_Mira que decirle a Naruto niño sin pene_.

Eso tenía mucho sentido para Ino, ya que Naruto hacia muy seguido eso del sexy-no-jutsu.

Recordando todas y cada unos de las palabrotas que Sai le dirigía a Naruto se relajo un poco. En cierta forma era entretenido y hasta algo divertido verlos pelear. Bueno a quien quería engañar, por fuera era toda seriedad y los miraba con el ceño fruncido diciéndoles con una dura mirada de hielo que pararan, pero por dentro de moría de risa. Sí, Ino reconocía que de vez en cuando su humor era mórbido y algo vulgar.

En realidad esperaba que el estar en los baños termales y convivir, sirviera de algo. Porque si se iban a infiltrar en la guarida de esa asquerosa serpiente rastrera, debían confiar los unos a los otros o la misión estaría condenada al fracaso inevitablemente.

Lo único que le quedaba a Ino era rezar a todos los cielos para que estos arreglaran sus diferencias y que la misión saliera bien.

. . .

La prioridad era encontrarla a como dé lugar. No era una misión cualquiera, esta era una sumamente personal y haría uso de todos sus recursos para encontrarla. Aun que fuera lo último que hiciera.

Tenía que saber.

La angustia, la incertidumbre, la duda de saber, que era de ella.

Tenía que saber...

La encontraría ya sea viva o... muerta.

—Encontraron algo Pakkun.

—Ni rastro Kakashi, quien quiera que se la haya llevado sabía muy bien lo que hacía. No nos dejo ni una pista.

—Debemos seguir buscado no se pueden hacer desaparecido así de la nada. Hay que expandir las zonas de búsqueda.

El ninken asistió silenciosamente y reanudo la búsqueda, entre más pronto encontraran su rastro, más oportunidades tendría la chica de sobrevivir –Si es que aun estaba viva– Y si estaba viva no quería ni imaginar el horror que eso significaba.

Tortura.

Lo peor que podía pasar era eso. Un shinobi está preparado para esa posibilidad, tanto física como mentalmente. Pero por muy preparado o fuerte que uno pueda llegar a ser, tarde o tempano todos se quiebran. El dolor continuo, la tortura psicológica constante y ni que decir de otros métodos como el suero de la verdad; hacían cantar a cualquiera a la larga por mucho que se resistiera.

Es solo cuestión de presionar en los puntos adecuados, en el momento preciso.

Es por eso que el tiempo era tan primordial, tan importante. Entre más tiempo pasara, mas duraría la tortura. Y más deseos de terminar con aquel dolor; ya sea hablando o muriendo por su propia mano. Si se tenía la suerte de ella, ya que siempre se encontraban en vigilancia continua para evitar esta situación.

Y también estaba el peor de los casos: La locura

Hasta los mejores shinobis podían llegar a ceder al refugio de la locura con tal de evitar la monstruosa verdad.

Muchos preferían suicidarse antes de ser capturados. Una terrible verdad dentro del mundo ninja.

. . .

La luz se comenzaba a filtrar suavemente entre las cortinas y al mismo tiempo la dulce brisa del viento juguetón se deslizaba por la ventana, cayendo delicadamente sobre su rostro.

Los rayos del sol la acariciaban cálidamente. Era una caricia suave y gentil, muy agradable que anunciaba un nuevo y delicioso día estaba por comenzar.

Sus parpados comenzaron a levantarse lentamente para dejar ver unos ojos de color jade tratando de enfocar la vista, su cuerpo comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro y a estirar sus brazos y piernas con pereza, se comenzó a mover hasta quedar recargada en el respaldo de la cama.

Toco su cabeza con ambas manos masajeándola, le dolía horrores.

Lentamente se deslizó fuera de la cama, para ir al baño. Pero en cuanto ordeno a sus piernas apoyarse sobres sus pies para abandonar su lecho, cayó directo al suelo, como una muñeca de trapo.

Estaba muy mareada y deseaba vomitar, mas se aguanto las ganas y su estomago estaba completamente de acuerdo con eso. No tenía nada que volver.

De hecho tenía mucha hambre y comenzaba a rugirle la tripa cual león enjaulado.

Ahora que el mareo ya se le estaba pasando y su hambre comenzaba a dominar la situación, dejando en el olvido al vomito, comenzó a examinar la habituación en donde se encontraba.

El aspecto de esta, era totalmente espartano.

Muy escueta, solo una cama, repisas donde se encontraban algunos pergaminos, libros de aspecto antiguo y un viejo armario.

La habitación era de color blanco, pero era un blanco sucio, machado y viejo, pero aun así la ventana dejaba pasar la luz natural del sol. Se veía muy bien iluminada, dándole un toque cálido y hasta algo hogareño al lugar, a pesar de lo impersonal y frío que era la habitación.

Aun en cuclillas y examinando los alrededores, vio dos puertas y supuso que la más cercana era la del baño, el cual ya necesitaba. Su vejiga reclamaba ser atendida con urgencia. Así que se dispuso a levantarse, lenta, muy lentamente.

Sus piernas temblaban como gelatina y dudo en ese instante que se pudieran sostener por sí sola, pero aun así, lo hizo y comenzó a dar un paso a la vez, como bebé en pleno aprendizaje.

Se sentía muy débil, pero enserio necesitaba ir al baño. Esa era su gran motivación para no caer de nuevo. No quería ningún accidente sería algo de por sí muy vergonzoso y humillante, si llegaba a suceder.

—Por fin—dijo cuando logro llegar al inodoro. Su alma había descansado y estaba en el paraíso en esos instantes.

Ya había terminado con lo que tenía que hacer en ese lugar y nuevamente se puso a la carga. Ahora, con sus necesidades básicas cubiertas, se dispuso a salir del baño e investigar donde estaba; porque hasta el momento no se lo había pensado, estaba algo confundida al respecto.

Y con grandes esfuerzos llegó a la puerta del baño.

Se recargo en el marco de la puerta antes de volver a la carga en su odisea, se muy vio sorprendida cuando dirigió su vista en dirección a la cama donde momentos antes había estado.

Sus parpados se abrieron más de lo que se creía capaz, su boca también se entre abrió, por la impresión de ver a un hombre en apariencia desconocido, sentando sobre la cama.

Sus ojos se cruzaron, el jade con el caramelo. Examinándose mutuamente.

A ella se le parecía familiar, pero no estaba segura de quién era no lo lograba ubicar y él por su parte, la miraba fijamente esperando alguna reacción de su parte.

La sorpresa y el desconcierto eran tan visibles en su rostro, sus ojos reflejaban curiosidad e inteligencia.

—_Es sagaz_ —contemplo con interés el marionetista.

— ¿Sa... Sasori-sama?—pregunto trémulamente con algo de confusión. No procesaba aun del todo lo que salía por su boca, fue todo en automático.

Él confirmo en silencio, completamente complacido.

Su jutsu al parecer había sido un éxito.

—_Tranquilo, no hay que confiarse del todo_ — pensaba mientras la veía recargada en el marco de la puerta.

Se le veía algo débil, turbada.

Era algo muy natural. Lo que de hecho le dejo sorprendido, fue el que se levantara sin ayuda alguna.

Definitivamente la chica era más fuerte de lo que parecía y aun en ese estado de debilidad no se veía vulnerable, débil por su estado sí, pero no vulnerable e indefensa.

—_Solo se ve delicada y fina cuando duerme_ —se hizo nota mental, para analizar después.

Ahora lo más importante era su recuperación. Concluyo que entre más rápido sanará, mas rápido podría comenzar a moldearla y sería muy meticuloso y cuidadoso al respecto de esto. Las obras de arte no se hacen de un día a otro. El arte requería esfuerzo y mucha dedicación; no se debía apresurar, había que darle su tiempo al tiempo. Era una de las pocas cosas en las que se resignaba a tener calma.

Sasori era un artista muy devoto y dedicado a cada una de sus obras, y aun que no era hombre muy paciente y le molestaba enormemente tener que esperar, sabía que para crear buen arte se requería de disciplina y de absoluta serenidad.

La observo nuevamente con interés renovado.

Su estado de fragilidad era muy tangible apenas si se podía sostener en pie. No quería más riesgos, ni retrasos en su proyecto, así que opto por ayudarla a regresar a la cama. Determino con su pragmatismo natural.

Ella por su parte aun sentía que sus piernas tan endebles como espagueti recién hecho, apenas podía sostenerse y justo cuando pensaba que se caería, unas fuertes manos la atraparon al vuelo.

Ambos se quedaron viendo cara a cara, sus miradas se cruzaron nuevamente y en ese momento todo pareció detenerse.

Las miradas con sorpresa y curiosidad de ambos no se hicieron esperar.

Un momento suspendido en el tiempo.

Sasori observaba la expresión de la chica minuciosamente, quería memorizarla, deseaba capturar cada uno de sus gestos, quería conocer todas y cada una de sus expresiones. Sentía que era una necesidad.

Sora estaba muy sorprendida, el hombre que la sostenía era tan frio y cálido al mismo tiempo. La envolvía, la atraía magnéticamente hacia él, la absorbía con su aura y su presencia. Ese hombre aturdía sus sentidos.

La conexión de ese momento fue muy poderosa, pero se vio interrumpido cuando Sora ya no pudo soportar la intensidad de Sasori. La estaba consumiendo por eso tuvo la necesidad de voltear hacía otro lado, con tal de no verse absorbida por la intensa aura del hombre que la sostenía.

Su conexión fue cortada con este acto y Sasori no tuvo otra opción, así que la tomo con rapidez y la acomodo en sus brazos para cargarla devuelta a su lecho, colocándola con cuidado en esta.

—Debes descansar —le informo tranquilamente.

Ahora era ella la que lo miraba con detenimiento e interés, buscando respuestas con la mirada y el ceño fruncido.

No estaba segura de lo que pasaba, se sentía un poco confundida sus recuerdos iban y venían tan rápido como el flash de una cámara.

Sasori pareció entender rápidamente la confusión de la chica. Por que procedió a explicarle lo sucedido. O más bien lo que deseaba que ella supiera.

—Recibiste un muy buen golpe en la pelea —le informo Sasori

— _¡Un golpe! ¿En la pelea? Eso explica el terrible dolor de cabeza_—se decía confundía. En tanto tocaba su cabeza buscando signos de alguna contusión.

Al ver su reacción, Sasori espero muy a su pesar que se calmara un poco para continuar su relato.

—Tranquila —dijo con toda su paciencia la cual ya no era tanta. Tomo aire para continuar —ya están sanadas tus heridas. Bueno casi todas, la única que falta por terminar es la de tu vientre —informó con indiferente.

Mientras veía como la chica alzaba su camisa para ver las vendas en su herida. Deseaba inspeccionar su lesión y de hecho estaba en proceso de apartar un poco las vendas para verla mejor, pero unas manos la detuvieron.

—No lo hagas, acabo de cambiar las vendas —ordenó suavemente —y utilice chakra para curarla pero la espada contenía veneno, así que la curación es algo más lenta de lo normal.

—Espada —murmuro.

Sus ojos jades se quedaron mirando fijamente su abdomen y una oleada de recuerdos la comenzó a invadir.

Recordaba a un ninja de la hoja con cabellos platinados atravesándola con una katana, trato de recordar más de la pelea pero todo era difuso en su mente.

El dolor en su cabeza se comenzaba a hacerse un poco más intenso, punzante. Era una muy fuerte presión que la obligaba a dejarla pasar, a no intentar ir más allá.

Sasori la observaba con detenimiento, analizando todas sus expresiones con mucha atención, buscando cualquier indicio que lo alertara en caso de que aun le quedaran recuerdos de su anterior vida como Sakura.

Una voz la distrajo de sus memorias perdidas.

—_Alguien me llama_ —se dijo mientras volteaba a ver al hombre que la llamaba.

—Sora

— ¿Eh? _— ¿Ese es mi nombre?—_se interrogaba insegura. A estas alturas ya no estaba segura de nada.

Su cuerpo le decía una cosa y su mente otra ¡A cual carajos le hacía caso!

—No te esfuerces, recibiste un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza como ya te había dicho —reafirmó con su sutil tomo de... ¿Irritación acaso? Puedes estar seguro de eso en definitiva era un tono irritado. Pero Sora estaba tan confundida y metida en su mundo que no lo noto o quizá solo lo ignoro.

—La hoja

—Sí, no te esfuerces más Sora—mandó —_Es que acaso no podía ser fácil ¿Porqué las cosas que valen la pena son tan complicadas?_

—Estoy muy confundida —declaró frustrada. Odiaba no tener el control de la situación — ¿Sora? Ese es mi nombre o no.

Bien ahora Sasori sabía que en definitiva no lo notaba. Sí, no se daba cuenta la chica que estaba comenzando a frustrarse, a impacientarse. Lo único que le quedaba hacer en este momento crítico que inspección; era aceptarlo y afirmó silenciosamente.

—Maldición ni siquiera estoy segura de mi nombre, todo me da vueltas —decía lamentándose con frustración, mientras fruncía el ceño.

—Es mejor que descanses, solo estás algo confundida por el golpe —aclaro con suavidad y firmeza al mismo tiempo—poco a poco, iras recordado todo. Esto es solo... temporal —Terminó con su sutil tono de orden, que no aceptaba reclamos a algo más.

—Eso espero, al parecer esto es parcial, unas cosas las recuerdo y otras no. Necesito vitamina B—pidió al tiempo que su estomago comenzaba a reclamar alimento mientras pensaba en los alimentos que contienen la vitamina dicha que servía para estimular la memoria—. _Por lo menos mis conocimientos médicos parecen que están bien y en orden._

Ahora Sasori había reafirmado que su nuevo juguete era algo mandón, de carácter y muy altivo.

Era interesante y por lo tanto más que molestarlo, ahora le divertía.

De que le servía algo aburrido que no era de su interés. Lo aburrido no vale la pena.

—Iré a traerte algo de comer, debes estar hambrienta —y salió de la habitación.

Sora aun intentaba recordar que es lo que había pasado. Tenía vagos recuerdos de una confrontación con los shinobis de la hoja.

—Pero... ¿Cuál fue el motivo de la pelea?—Ahora mordía la uña de su dedo pulgar con la mirada ausente. —Y Sora, es realmente mi nombre —lo dudaba. Su razón y Sasori se lo confirmaban pero no lo sentía suyo. La inseguridad la invadía, la lógica, su lógica le decía que estaba viva y a salvo...pero, su cuerpo temblaba de pánico, sentía una fuerte opresión en su pecho y un hueco en su estomago.

Algo estaba mal.

Su respiración se torno agitada y pesada, comenzó a sudar en frio y sus dientes castañeaban. Ya estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso.

Esta tan trastornada, que no se dio cuenta cuando Sasori regreso.

Se acerco a ella silenciosamente. Expectante.

Sus músculos estaban tensos, rígidos; pero temblaba y una ligera capa de sudar cubría su cuerpo, su respiración también era pesada.

—_Un ataque de ansiedad_ —concluyo Sasori enseguida. Ya se lo temía, después de la presión a la que la había sometido. Era un efecto segundario del jutsu aplicado.

La prueba de fuego comenzaba ahora para el maestro marionetista.

Sora estaba respirando con mucha dificultad y sentía que su pecho estaba a punto de explotar. Miró a Sasori con pánico, lista para huir a cualquier movimiento sospechoso.

Algo en él le aterraba.

Su cuerpo actuaba por sí solo, ya no tenía el control de sus acciones, su mirada escaneo al marionetista buscado cualquier signo de peligro y entonces lo vio.

—O-mu-su-bi*—susurro tan bajo que apenas fue tangible.

Tomo uno con su temblorosa mano.

El aroma del arroz comenzó a invadir su sistema y justo en ese instante con la intensidad de un rayo en plena tormenta, un recuerdo resurgió de entre las profundidades de su memoria.

—Sasuke-kun—las lágrimas comenzaban a caer.

Estaba paralizaba, podía ver tan claramente ese recuerdo como si fuera una película en su mente.

_Lo estaba viendo una vez más a escondidas. No quería estorbarle mientras entrenaba._

_Ese día se había levantado muy temprano para prepararle el almuerzo, unos onigiris con la receta especial de su madre, e incluso le puso un poco de jitomate que tanto le gustaba a Sasuke para acompañar su almuerzo._

_Estaba muy contenta, era la primera vez que le iba a llevar el almuerzo a su entrenamiento. Había puesto todo su cariño y empeño en hacerlo. Y lo mejor de todo es que estaba solo, nada de Kakashi-sensei y lo mejor nada de Naruto a la vista para interrumpir._

—_Gracias Dios por esta oportunidad— agradeció mirando al cielo —. ¡Muy bien Sakura!, ahora solo es cuestión de armarse de valor, ¡Vamos tú puedes! —Se animaba —, en cuanto Sasuke tome descanso entramos —acordó la insistente vocecilla de su mente —Si —respondió con firmeza recordado el mucho trabajo que le costó averiguar cuál era la comida favorita de Sasuke-kun. _

_Todo el momento y lugar eran completamente ideales._

—_Bien ya esta, ahora es cuando —razonó en cuanto vio al chico tomarse un respiro._

_Pero cuando estaba a punto de hablare a Sasuke, una voz muy familiar y estruendosa se le adelanto arruinando su gran momento._

— _¡Sakura-chan! —gritaba a viva voz Naruto._

_Sakura estaba paralizada con una especie de tic en su ojo. _

_Había planeado esto por semanas y practicado la receta de su madre con ahínco, quería que todo fuese perfecto. Era su oportunidad para estar cerca de Sasuke-kun y llega el bruto de Naruto a arruinarlo todo._

_Era domingo, Naruto duerme hasta el atardecer todos los domingos, cuando por supuesto no hay misiones, ¿Por qué el único domingo que ella planea algo con Sasuke-kun a Naruto se le ocurre levantarse? _

—_Buenos días Sakura-chaaan —decía rebosante de alegría Naruto._

—_Buenos días Naruto —la resignación de que cierto ninja entrara en escena ya era muy palpable en su voz._

—_Oye Sakura-chan —habló con un tono de esperanza._

_Sakura lo miro extrañada, mientras su compañero le hablaba en un tono bastante tonto y tenía las mejillas coloreadas de un rojo intenso._

—_Eso es para mí —decía el chico rubio mientras señalaba la canasta que traía._

_Ahora Sakura caía en la cuenta de Naruto y Sasuke estaban entrenando juntos y es por eso que Naruto-me-levanto-tarde-los domingos-Uzumaki estaba aquí._

—_Maldita sea, debía haber calculado esto —se reclamaba internamente con furia mientras sacaba a relucir su falsa sonrisa._

_Ya no tenía caso enfadarse, así que se resigno. En fin y al cabo había hecho demasiada comida._

—_Sí, les traje a ti a Sasuke-kun. Me entere de que iban a entrenar así que decidí traerles el almuerzo ya deben de estar hambrientos._

— _¡Ey! Teme —llamo Naruto con su estruendo característico —Sakura-chan me trajo el almuerzo, a que te da envi…—y el pobre no pudo terminar de burlarse por que Sakura ya le había mandado a volar muy lejos._

—_Hm —fue lo único que contesto el Uchiha, mientras sonreía con arrogancia. Y veía volar a Naruto por los golpes de Sakura._

_Finalmente, después del incidente con Naruto y Sakura dejando salir su frustración con este, se dispusieron los dos a comer lo que había traído Sakura._

—_Sakura-chan está muy bueno, sabe delicioso —decía el hiperactivo ninja mientras se atragantaba literalmente con la comida._

—_Sabe bien —apoyo con más discreción Sasuke._

_Sakura no cabía en tanta felicidad, ella en definitiva no era nada buena cocinando. Casi todo lo que cocinaba terminaba siendo toxico o de un sabor tan asqueroso que la gente se desmayaba o iba a parar directo al hospital por intoxicación._

_Ese fue uno de momentos más felices de su vida. Si bien no había estado al final con Sasuke a solas como ella deseaba, había podido compartir su comida con dos personas que apreciaba. Y lo mejor es que a ambos les había gustado su comida que con tanto empeño había hecho. _

—Naruto — palpo sus lágrimas inconscientemente y sucedió.

Los gritos desgarradores no se hicieron esperar, comenzó a convulsionarse.

Sasori fue rápido en su proceder.

Su Sora había recordado algo, su inner que tenía estaba a punto de salir con todo. No podía permitir que la situación se saliera de control.

Tendría que jugarse su última carta.

El todo por el todo.

La tomo entre sus brazos con firmeza y la aprisiono, impidiéndole moverse y con su mano libre comenzó a realizar una serie de sellos a una velocidad pasmosa y finalizo el sello tocando su frente.

Todo termino tan rápido como había comenzado.

Dejo de convulsionarse, su respiración se estaba normalizando lentamente, las lágrimas aun opacaban sus orbes y volvió a hundirse en un estado de inconsciencia.

La observaba nuevamente.

Su sueño era profundo y estable, la monitoreaba constantemente.

Estaba algo preocupado. De hecho estaba muy preocupado, más de lo que deseaba admitir. La otra parte de la chica había estado a punto de liberarse. Así que no tuvo otra opción más que jugarse su última carta con ella.

Y esa era dormir a esa parte suya agregando un último sello, un arma de doble filo de la cual tenía la esperanza, ahora trunca de no tener que usarlo nunca.

Había entrelazado sus mentes. Con esto podría ver y controlar de forma definitiva lo que sucedía en su cerebro.

Que si era algo retorcido y macabro sí, claro que lo era. Ahora podría monitorear todo lo que ella era y si era necesario someterla, lo haría sin dudarlo.

Ya no había libertad para ella, jamás.

Definitivamente ahora era suya por completo.

Pero, por desgracia este último recurso lo dejaba en un estado de vulnerabilidad permanente también. Pues esta técnica se podía poner en su contra si ella aprendía a usarla.

Él podría ver todo lo que sucedía en su mente y someterla si era necesario, pero ya que sus mentes estaban entrelazadas esto también se podía aplicar a él, si es que ella lograba averiguar cómo es que funcionaba la técnica.

Era demasiado peligroso, ahora parte de él siempre estaría con ella y viceversa.

. . .

N/A:

Bueno antes que nada quiero darle la gracias por los alertas, favoritos y review. Y perdonen por no contestar a sus comentarios pero no he tenido tiempo, pero prometo que para la próxima contestare los del capítulo pasado y el de este XD.

Ja, ya está el capítulo número 2, si ya se está un poco corto en comparación con el otro. Pero verán el próximo capítulo es solo de Sasori y Sakura y como se va desarrollando su relación y si ponía esta aquí siento que el capítulo hubiera sido muy largo y tedioso. Además así deja más intriga jajajaja

. . .

*Omusubi, también conocido como onigiri.

. . .

¿Bueno que les pareció?

Todas sus opiniones, sugerencias y/o críticas son completamente bienvenidas.

Gracias por leer


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, bueno ya por fin actualizo, perdón la tardanza es que este capítulo me costó mucho, pero mucho trabajo. Fácil lo escribí unas 5 o 6 veces, hice muchos borradores y finalmente salió algo que más o menos que me a gustado como me ha quedado. Espero que a ustedes les agrade. La inspiración llego de lleno al ver el capítulo 518 del manga. Me alegro ver a Sasori nuevamente en acción y al ver a Sai tan genial en este capítulo me emociono mucho.

También dedico este capítulo a mi querida **Lady Zombie** que lee mis loqueras y me da su más sincera opinión. Te quiero ya lo sabes :3

Gracias a **Kabegami **por hacerme el favor de betear**. **

En fin sin más les dejo este nuevo capítulo.

_. . ._

_¡Mi amor será como un veneno que paralice tú cuerpo!_

_Y se expandirá poco a poco entre tus tejidos y tus huesos. . ._

_Para cuando te des cuenta, el veneno habrá recorrido todo tú cuerpo._

_Y entonces sólo encontraras el antídoto en mí. . ._

_The One/ LEE nicky_

_. . ._

Capítulo III

.

.

.

La impaciencia de Sasori se palpaba en el aire. Ya llevaba esperando más de una hora y estaba a punto de llegar al punto máximo de su tolerancia.

Odiaba tener que esperar.

— _¿Qué sucede? La misión ya debía de haberse completado_ —pensaba completamente desesperado.

—Tranquilícese, Sasori-sama. Su límite aún no se cumple. Falta media hora para que el plazo termine, hum —dijo Deidara, que ya veía a su ex -compañero marionetista ansioso.

Sasori solo le lanzó una mirada acusadora al rubio y resopló impaciente.

—Es que acaso esta… quizá… algo preocupado por ella mmm— Dijo sin poder evitar su curiosidad, pues sería la primera vez que vería a la futura marioneta. Quería saber qué de clase de persona se trataba; pues por lo que le había contado Kisame, era una chiquilla de Konoha. Debía de ser alguien muy hábil y fuerte para que Sasori la quisiera para su colección.

—Deja de decir idioteces y concéntrate. Debe de estar por llegar—mandó callar el pelirrojo con firmeza.

Esa frase puso más curioso al hombre, es que acaso se estaba preocupando. No que va, claro que no solo era impaciencia el hombre era así desde que lo conocía. En fin, que remedio. Uno era lo que era y ya.

Exhaló nuevamente aburrido.

Sí aun tuviera un cuerpo humano se notaría la tensión en sus músculos. Era la primera vez que dejaba a Sora sola, realmente sola o casi. Había decidido no entrometerse en sus pensamientos privados, más no así en sus sensaciones o por lo menos cuando no estaba en su campo visual como ahora.

Lo único que sabía era ya venía. Estaba algo cansada pero bien, y eso le era suficiente. Solo que le molestaba que tardara tanto. Esa era una de sus debilidades y a la vez fortalezas.

Su memoria estaba muy fresca al recordar que tan duro había sido el entrenamiento a la que la había sometido. Ese tiempo juntos fue muy gratificante, el recordarlo le traía cierta paz la cual necesitaba justo en eso momentos.

. . .

Ya llevaba horas trabajando en su taller reparando. No. Re-haciendo por completo a Hiruko.

Exhalo pesadamente.

Le dolía ver una de sus mejores obras así de mal. Una vez más su ideal de eternidad fue llevado a los suelos; lo único que le quedaba era aprender. Sí, aprender de sus errores, mejorar. Siempre se puede mejorar.

Meditaba en silencio en medio de su taller. Rodeado de estantes llenos de moldes y piezas de marionetas como piernas, brazos, torsos; clasificados con meticulosamente por tamaño, forma y tipo de la madera.

Realmente era un taller muy amplio con unas tres mesas de gran tamaño para trabajar. En las paredes se encontraba colgadas algunas de sus mejores herramientas como: sierra, torno, lija, martillo, gubias, escoplos, buriles, formones o cepillos, entre otras cosas. Estantes llenos de pergaminos con valiosa información de anatomía humana y esquemas de sus marionetas con uno y mil diseños, diferentes de su propia creación.

Negó una y otra vez con su cabeza. Buscado inconsistente en su escritorio sus notas; su mano se revolvía una y otra vez entre los pergaminos buscando el indicado, topándose con algunas reglas y escuadras hasta que finalmente lo encontró y tomo aprisa con firmeza, abriéndolo y examinándolo detalladamente, buscado una respuesta.

—No, no, no, no —se repetía una y otra vez. Llevaba días buscando algo que lo pudiera ayudar para reforzar la madera que usaba para sus marionetas.

Revolvió su cabello con frustración e impaciencia.

De un momento a otros se vio apartada su atención a otra cosa. Volteo hacia la puerta, cerros sus parpados con serenidad y la sintió.

Faltaba poco para que se levantara, lo intuía por su conexión. Se dejó llevar hasta ella inconsciente de lo que hacía.

Desde que la tenía siempre era así. La inconsciencia de sus actos lo desconcertaba.

Era un ser analítico y practico. Se decía a sí mismo que es porque tenía que examinar, ver, observar y hacer anotaciones con detalle a su futura obra. La recolección de información siempre es primordial para el éxito.

Pobre iluso, que deseaba creer eso.

—_Solo síguete diciendo eso y has de una mentira una verdad_ —le recriminaba una pequeña y casi inaudible voz. Su conciencia, un pequeño eco que acallaba de inmediato en cuanto comenzaba.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación con lentitud, no quería perturbarla. Se situó a un lado de su cama y espero; como hacía todas las mañanas desde que la había traído a su escondite en el país del viento.

Asomó su rostro al filo del de ella, mientras su nariz exploraba su aroma comparándolo con el de sus memorias y su vista se aprendía nuevamente las formas de sus labios. Como siempre amanecían un poco resecos, un poco abiertos.

Noto un ligero movimiento en su diminuta nariz. Indicando de que era el momento de separarse.

Lo hizo lenta, muy lentamente como retrasando el momento, porque de un momento a otro despertaría por fin. Desasiendo el hechizo del momento.

Nunca se perdía detalle alguno, deseaba ver como abría sus parpados para exponer el jade en sus orbes y como parpadeaba unas cuantas veces para enfocar la vista. Viendo bailar sus pestañas rosadas y al tiempo que iniciaba el trabajo de estirarse desde la punta de los pies, hasta la de los dedos de las manos. Revolviendo un poco su cabello para finalizar su despertar.

Sus labios se contraían un poco dejando que la punta de su lengua rosara suavemente su labio inferior. Finalizaba por morderlo un poco con una sonrisa traviesa asomada en el transcurso. Después simplemente voltear a saludarlo con ese tono un poco ronco de todas las mañanas.

—Buenos días. Sasori-sama —saludó con un tinte carmín adornando sus mejillas. Apenada ser recibida en las mañanas así. De pequeña le encantaba, pero ahora ya era una adolescente que necesitaba privacidad. Bueno se decidió, tendría que decírselo tarde o temprano. Pero le rehuía al tema por pena.

—Buenos días, Sora —respondió con su aterciopelada voz. Siempre le llamaría la atención el que se sonrojara _— ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Qué escondes tras esa sonrisa y ese saludo?—_las preguntas triviales y absurdas siempre lo invadían cuando se tratada de ella. Se había prometido abstenerse de meterse en sus pensamientos. No por respeto a su privacidad ni nada de eso, es solo que…no se iba arriesgar a que ella lo descubriera.

Era lista e intuitiva, tenía que andarse con cuidado.

_Mentiras vanas, solo síguete diciendo eso..._

Las sensaciones que le transmitía le eran suficientes de momento, o eso es lo que se decía a sí mismo una y otra vez.

—_Las mujeres siempre hacen cosas sin sentido_—concluyó para no llegar más lejos. Negándose a sí mismo. Ya que no entendía lo que sentía.

Estaba frustrado por no poder avanzar con sus marionetas. Tan cerca y tan lejos de la respuesta para lograr obtener una madera súper-resistente, flexible y ligera la vez.

Resopló ladeando su rostro.

—Te espero en media hora para comenzar —informo seco y salió del cuarto rápidamente.

Siguiendo lo que ahora ya era una costumbre se apresuró para no llegar tarde. Él odia esperar y definitivamente no deseaba hacerlo enojar.

Se levanto de un rápido salto, tomo su ropa y se metió al baño a asearse. En unos cuantos minutos ya estaba lista. Desenredo su cabello, había crecido bastante este último mes, estaba por debajo de su hombro. Tendría que cortárselo, le era más práctico así.

Tomo una cajita del tocador y saco con mucho cuidado su gran tesoro, lo miraba con cariño; una cinta entre sus manos.

Acariciaba las puntas, era su bien más preciado. El más valorado. Desde pequeña, lo recordaba tan claramente como si fuera ayer.

. . .

_Ese día estaba muy triste porque unos niños se habían burlado de ella por su enorme frente._

— _¿Sora, porque lloras? — preguntó su maestro, mientras le descubría su rostro._

_La pequeña alzo la vista mostrándole sus ojos llorosos y una mueca triste._

—_Ellos se burlaron de mi otra vez, siempre lo hacen._

—_Por eso cubres tú rostro — su tono era comprensivo._

_La niña afirmo tímidamente cubriéndose la frente. Le era tan vergonzoso que alguien la viera._

—_No hagas eso. Nunca te avergüences de lo que eres, al contrario, muéstrate orgullosa de lo que eres —le decía mientras apartaba las manos y su fleco mostrando el rostro._

— _¡Mira lo que tenemos aquí!, una linda frente —la pequeña se sonrojó. Había dejado de llorar y comenzó a sonreír. Era un gesto muy tierno._

—_Eso es, sonríe para mí, solo para mí —decía suavemente en tanto sacaba un cinto color rojo y se lo pasaba por la nuca, deslizándolo por su cabeza. Acomodando sus cabellos y lo anudaba finalmente con un moño._

— _Se meten contigo por que la escondes. Eres linda Sora no te escondas, se como el cielo, se infinita..._

_. . ._

—Infinita como el cielo —Susurro. Adoraba su nombre.

El nombre que él le había puesto cuando la adopto.

Estaba encantada con él. Y aun que era su alumna nunca la subestimaba, la respetaba como igual en el campo de batalla y oponente. Siempre la atacaba con todo, porque era merecedora de ello.

Jamás le daba más de lo que podía manejar. Era exigente por que podía lograrlo. Escuchaba atentamente cada una de sus ideas y compartían e intercambian puntos de vista, así como teorías propias.

De ninguna forma había sido una molestia para él. La sola palabra la irritaba sobre manera.

Molestia.

Odiaba es palabra con todo su ser, más no estaba segura del por qué.

Salió de sus cavilaciones trabajosamente. Se le estaba haciendo tarde.

Colocó la cinta con rapidez en su cabeza. En el camino tomó una píldora de soldado como desayuno. No había tiempo para uno decente.

—Ni modo, comeré bien cuando termine el entrenamiento —se animó en el camino.

. . .

La estaba esperando en el salón de entrenamiento.

Entrenar con ella siempre le era gratificante, estimulante y excitante. Un reto tanto físico como intelectual.

Discutían sobre técnicas, estrategias de combate y cómo utilizar el terreno alrededor a su favor.

Cada día Sora debía desarrollar una estrategia con diferentes elementos dados por Sasori para diferentes situaciones como: asesinar, espiar o capturar. Discutiendo profundamente los pro y contra que tenía su plan de acción.

Ambos trabajaban también en el desarrollo de nuevos y complicados venenos. Junto con sus respectivos antídotos. Habiendo logrado desarrollar alrededor de uno 20 nuevos venenos, de corto y largo plazo.

Juntos eran, un equipo formidable a la hora de hacerlos.

Sasori la formaba como shinobi. Era un maestro estricto y no aceptaba errores. El entrenamiento que le daba era brutal, intenso. La obligaba a ir más lejos de que creía posible.

Le enseño a esquivar los golpes con gran gracia. A recibirlos si no había otra salida, dar golpes letales con precisión. Se empeñaba a darle un gran énfasis su eficacia:

—Acaba con tú adversario lo más rápido posible. Con un único y letal golpe, aprovecha el momento. Has tuyo el momento.

Los ojos jades lo miraban con decisión. Pensando en los posibles ataques.

—No pienses, siente —le indicaba —. No emociones Sora, mantente calmada siempre. Guía la energía de tú oponente, observa atentamente, conoce a tú oponente. Obsérvalo y anticipa sus movimientos —susurro a su oído. Después de dejarla tumbado junto con él.

Se sacrificó a sí mismo echándose para atrás, cuando esta lo ataco de frente.

Este movimiento la sacó completamente de balance con mucha facilidad. Molesta consigo misma se irritó. Lo que había hecho era un error estúpido e imperdonable.

—Caída de sacrificio — informó mientras se levantaba —. Se usa la fuerza del oponente para poder derribar. Es como una polea. Te ahorras tanto fuerza física como chakra, al hacer este tipo de jugadas. Claro, que también esto es una pérdida de tiempo. Solo sirve para ninjas de estilo taijutsu o un tonto ataque directo como el que intentaste —regaño mirándola severamente.

Lo vio apenada. Era completamente cierto, no tenía ninguna escusa y aun que la tuviera no servía.

En un combate real pudo costarle la vida un error tan estúpido.

No se dejo amedrentar por esto, debía seguir adelante. Se levanto enseguida poniéndose una vez más en guardia.

La actividad ya estaba haciendo de las suyas, sus músculos estaban adoloridos y cansados. No dejaría que viera lo exhausta que estaba o eso intentaría.

Llevaban alrededor de medio día entrenando su taijutsu, resistencia, velocidad y fuerza. Los cuáles eran sus puntos más flojos.

Su control de chakra era extremadamente preciso y con la fuerza descomunal que le daba. Un ataque directo es lo mejor. Solo que estaba vez no podría utilizarlo, tendría que idear una nueva estrategia

—_Muy bien Sora es hora de mostrar de que estas hecha. _

—Nunca olvides que la finalidad de un ninja es el espionaje y el asesinato silencios. Entre las sombras, no alargues la pelea más de lo necesario. Si se te presenta la oportunidad acaba con el enemigo de una buena vez y no pierdas tiempo —le indico.

La observo lacónico. Su cuerpo estaba agitado, estaba exhausta y es por eso que sus últimos ataques se estaban volviendo torpes es imprecisos.

Se interesaba sobre manera mejorar su taijutsu y resistencia. Que era de lo que más carecía, además de la experiencia en el combate real. Por eso no tenía ningún reparo en atacarla con todo lo que tenía. Además consideraba que era una oponente digna de toda su atención.

Ya lo había demostrado una vez.

Para ese momento se había agotado casi todo su arsenal. Claro, contando el hecho de que no era mucho, porque aun no había logrado reponer a sus más de cien marionetas que había perdido hace ya casi un par de meses. Pero no era el momento para pensar en eso; sabía que ella le tenía preparada alguna sorpresa, lo intuía por su mirar, era salvaje y decidido.

El chakra es limitado. Cada persona tiene una capacidad de energía distinta y en una pelea normalmente gana quien tiene más chakra al final. Lo que Sasori deseaba enseñarle era evitar confrontaciones innecesarias.

—_Si no es tú asunto no te metas. Los ninjas no somos héroes que ayudan a todo el necesite, para ese están los samuráis…_

Recordaba lo que le había enseñado Sasori atreves de los años. Se concentro en expandir su chakra por todo su cuerpo, formando una delgada capa sobre su cuerpo, le era como una segunda piel.

Un escudo de chakra que se usa tanto para defensa como en ataque. El punto de esta técnica que había creado. Era cuestión de calcular en momento preciso de la transformación de ataque a defensa y eso solo se obtiene con experiencia en el combate.

Ataco.

Se lanzó a toda velocidad. Impulsando todo su cuerpo hacía arriba con una pierna y con la otra le dio un rodillazo en las costillas. Seguido de un puñetazo en la cara, dejando pasar de lleno el brazo para poderle dar un codazo en la nuca al volver a flexionar su brazo de regreso. En tanto su otro brazo se cubría su lateral para un posible ataque. Mientras repartía su chakra por todo su cuerpo entre el ataque y la defensa. Un 70% en el ataque y un 30% en la defensa.

Sasori recibió de lleno el ataque, saliendo despedido el suelo cuando concluyó.

La pelea había terminado.

Se tiro a piso exhausta. Lo había dado todo en ese último ataque, se sentía más que satisfecha por su logro.

Levantándose con rapidez, fue a por su alumna. Estaba gratamente sorprendido, al poder ver de lleno la nueva técnica que había desarrollado su alumna.

—Así que, escudos de chakra sobre tú cuerpo para disminuir el impacto de algún posible golpe y al mismo tiempo transformas esa defensa en un ataque — dijo admirado, viéndola desde lo alto.

Afirmó con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Estaba muy impresionado. La técnica era solo posible gracias a su increíble capacidad de poder calcular y controlar el chakra. El estar con ella siempre le llevaba alguna sorpresa agradable y estimulante.

—Por hoy es todo, necesitas descansar.

. . .

En una gran meseta colíndate con la frontera del país del Té y del país del Fuego, esperaba por la llegada de la futura marioneta de Sasori.

Deidara tenía mucha curiosidad, no sabía con que iba a toparse. La misión era la de interceptar un pergamino, que al parecer contenía valiosa información sobre la formación de defensa de la Hoja ya que el país del Té es un gran aliado de Konohagakure porque no tenía una aldea ninja a sus servicios. Además de que se rumoraba que el chico kyubi se había visto por esos lares.

Era una misión muy discreta.

Sasori abrió los ojos alejándose de sus recuerdos para enfocarse. Ya estaba cerca la sentía y miro al horizonte buscándola.

Su compañero al ver su reacción se dirigió al mismo punto. A lo lejos, como unos 2 kilómetros la vieron. El rubio con su mirilla telescópica vio como a una sombra moverse con rapidez hacia ellos.

— ¿Es ella Sasori-danna? Hum —le pregunto ansioso, esperando una respuesta. El chisme lo llamaba… bueno curiosidad, sí, solo curiosidad. Deidara no era ningún chismoso o ese se decía él.

Lo confirmó en silencio.

De un momento a otro la chica ya estaba en el punto de reunión. Lo busco con sus ojos cual jade.

—Siento el retazo Sasori-sama —se disculpo —había más guardias de los previsto. Además en la ciudad hay mucho ajetreo por que ya se acerca el Hanabata —justifico su retraso y le entrego el pergamino.

—Está bien —dijo al tiempo en que tomaba el pergamino y se lo daba el rubio curioso a su lado.

— ¿Cómo funcionaron los venenos nuevos?—continuo con curiosidad. Eran la más reciente creación de ambos y esta misión fue la oportunidad perfecta de probarlos con gente real.

—De maravilla, ni los vieron venir. Un completo éxito Sasori-sama, no recordaran nada cuando despierten —informó con alegría contenida. La misión había sido un éxito y además tuvo la oportunidad de experimentar en acción los nuevos venenos que había desarrollando con su mentor.

Deidara contemplaba en silencio a la recién llegada, analizándola con sus ojos conocedores del arte.

Era una chica de unos 15 o 16 a lo mucho. Lo extraño es que no era ni niña, ni mujer; era una mezcla extraña entre ambas. La madures de una mujer y la inocencia de una niña. Adornada con un bello quimono de seda que iba del blanco más puro y conforme bajaba la vista iba transformarse en un rosa suave con un bordado de flores de cerezo salpicados sobre la tela, con su obi verde.

Por lo que Sasori le había contado en su espera, la había educado como una kunoichi completa. Las mujeres ninjas no solo eran educadas como shinobis. Se les daba el entrenamiento de una completa dama para sacarles el mayor provecho. Además era un hecho bien conocido que los casos de espionaje con mayor éxito lo hacían las mujeres y eso había hecho Sasori al instruirla en música, poesía, ikebana*, chanoyu*, caligrafía y en muchas cosa más. Convirtiéndola en una espía perfecta. Con estos talentos, era una compañía perfecta para los hombres y acéptemelo ¿Quién sospecharía de una noble y fina dama? O mejor aun ¿Quién se resistiría?

Podía verse que lo único que se le asomaba de piel era su rostro y su cuello. Tenía un ligero maquillaje. Un poco de rubor en las mejillas, algo de sombra en los parpados para restar el color jade de sus ojos y un tinte color durazno sobre sus delineados y finos labios. Se le veía seductora, una sutil muestra entre lo visible y lo oculto, deshumanizada para los hombres que solo buscaban diversión y bajaban la guardia ente tal mujer de ensueño.

La ilusión perfecta para esconder lo que era en realidad una shinobi dura y moral por todas las de la ley. Una felonía que supo aprovechar, para extraer el dichoso pergamino y sustituirlo por uno falso. Y lo mejor es que no recordarían nada de lo ocurrido gracias a los venenos que utilizo. Para cuando se dieran cuenta del cambio ya será demasiado tarde.

No podía creer lo que veía. Si mal no recordaba era la misma chica que había llegado con el chico kyubi aquella vez que había atrapado al shukaku.

Le costó trabajo reconocerla bajo ese disfraz de "dama de compañía". Solo la reconoció por ese particular tono de cabello rosa ¿Quién mas tenía rosa el cabello? Esa característica la hacía única y por lo tanto un objeto mas valioso y raro. Una pieza única de arte, sin duda alguna.

Se lo tenía que reconocer. Sasori había hecho de ella una obra de arte con porte, gracia, elegancia y muy letal por lo que se veía a primera vista. No había bajado la guardia en ningún momento y era muy consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Sobre todo estaba muy consciente de su presencia, pero deliberadamente le daba la espalda y lo ignoraba. Eso le molestaba.

Se sentía un poco fuera de lugar.

Sasori-danna y esa chica-nueva-rosadita-futura-marioneta lo estaban ignorando y solo lo hacía rabiar. Tenía que terminar con eso. A él, el gran Deidara, maestro de la arcilla explosiva nadie lo ignoraba. Así que decidido a terminar con esto.

Se acerco a lado de Sasori y tocio un poco. Bueno ya, sí, mucho, exageradamente. Parecía que se le iban a salir las malditas amígdalas.

Sasori volteo a ver irritado al molesto santurrón que tenía de lado.

— ¿Si, Deidara? —. Pregunto cortante con la ceja alzada —_Es que acaso no veía que estaba hablando con su Sora_ —recrimino, reflejando la frase con su mirar.

Deidara bufó.

—_Sí, sí ya lo sé. Pero yo también estoy aquí_ — transmitió con sus ojos azules de soy un buen chico, pero a mí nadie me ignora _— ¡Presenta, presenta, hum! _

La tercera en el círculo, Sora. Los veía de un lado a otro con curiosidad, la discordia silenciosa transmitida vía campo visual.

Sasori cansado de la discusión silenciosa, cedió haciendo las presentaciones correspondientes con pesar.

—Sora, mi antiguo compañero Deidara — dijo señalándolo con una inclinación con la cabeza —Deidara, Sora. Bien ahora vámonos —se apresuró a decir y se puso en marcha sin más.

La chica hizo un gentil inclinación en saludo y se fue detrás de su maestro. Se le veía algo molesto por la interrupción. Así que supuso que la presencia de su antiguo compañero en Akatsuki fue completamente improvisada y sorpresiva. Y como bien sabía a Akasuna no Sasori no le gustan las sorpresas.

Tenía curiosidad sobre su ex -compañero y por Akatsuki. Su maestro había trabajado con ellos por años según sabía, pero nunca había conocido a ninguno. Siempre la había mantenido apartada de eso hasta ahora. Asumió que era porque ya estaba capacitada para poder tratar en estos asuntos de alto calibre. La hacía sentir orgullosa de sí misma, su esfuerzos estaban dando frutos por fin.

—Sasori-sama, vamos a comer —le sugirió—estoy segura de que el joven Deidara quiere platicar con usted. Hace tiempo que no se ven verdad —dijo viendo al rubio que los acompañaba —, demás con lo del Hanabata pasaremos desapercibidos —concluyó mientras tomaba del brazo a su mentor.

Deidara estaba muy escéptico por la sugerencia y abrió la boca como pez fuera del agua con los ojos saltones por el impacto recibido. A Sasori no le gustaba ir a ningún lado a comer. Porqué de hecho ni comía. En el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo siempre le había tocado comer solo, porque su compañero tenía mejor cosas que hacer. Siempre era la excusa de le daba.

Sasori lo medito unos y de pronto sintió su hambre.

—Así que tienes hambre y pones de excusa a Deidara ¿Eh? —dijo viéndola acusadoramente.

—Sí —le respondió despreocupada por su cinismo.

—Está bien, vamos.

Inaudito.

Casi se le va el aire al escucharlos. Lo veía, lo oía, pero no lo creía.

El decir que el rubio estaba impactado era quedarse corto. Qué corto, más que corto. Aun no se lo creía. Era así de simple ella tenía hambre, él solo accedía y ya. Algo muy increíble le estaba pasando a Sasori. Al parecer el maestro marionetista no lo notaba o se negaba a verlo.

Los miro con recelo en la travesía. Estaba cambiando en su antiguo compañero. Era casi imperceptible, casi impalpable.

Para la vista exterior eran una pareja de lo más normal. Pero, sí aquí había un gran pero. Era Akasuna no Sasori con una chiquilla de Konoha futura marioneta que se estaba metiendo lentamente en el sistema del hombre; no del maestro marionetista, no del ninja.

—_Aun es muy pronto para sacar conclusiones_—se dijo.

Ya habían llegado a algún restaurante que la chica había escogido y pidieron una mesa. En tanto esperaban a ser atendidos, Sora se fue a hacer una parada al tocador.

Estaban sentados en su mesa cuando una mesera se les acerco muy coqueta para atender a tan guapos caballeros.

—Buenas noches, mi nombre es Mía y los atenderé esta noche —se presento con una sonrisa tonta.

Sasori ni siquiera la miro, siguió concentrado en sus propios asuntos viendo el menú. Deidara le dio un sonrisa de —_Lo sé, soy un galán_ —en tanto pedía una orden de Bakudan.

—Ok —confirmo alegre y se dirigió al pelirrojo —y para usted sería…

—Un chimaki* y un té verde, por favor —pidió con parsimonia sin tomarla en cuenta a la pobre para nada, la mesera asintió y se retiro decepcionada.

—Así que… ¿tan bien la conoces, qué pides por ella? hum —preguntó Deidara curioso alzando las cejas de forma graciosa.

—Sí.

Una vez más estada desconcertado. Se le figuraba o en realidad Sasori no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba pasando con él, que era el compañero que más tiempo había tenido, su camarada artista y casi amigo nunca tomo esas consideraciones.

Las órdenes llegaron y Sora ya estaba de vuelta.

— ¡Oh! Genial chimaki. Gracias Sasori-sama —agradeció dulcemente con el cabello suelto. Se había quitado el complicado tocado que traía y una vez más sin pensar Sasori actúo. Como últimamente llevaba haciendo. Tomó su cabello con suavidad entre sus manos para acomodárselo detrás de la oreja. Imaginaba el tacto que tendría como algo suave y sedoso.

Fue un acto reflejo de segundos, pero también fue un acto que no paso desapercibido para cierto rubio que había llegado a dos posible conclusiones sobre Sasori:

Una era que Sasori deseaba mantener a su obra viviente todo el tiempo perfecta como cualquier arista que se respete haría, ó el frío Sasori estaba comenzado a verla como una mujer y no como a una futura marioneta.

Sabía perfectamente bien que al marionetista no le atraían en lo más mínimo las mujeres. Le daban igual como el resto del mundo, no era porque fuera homosexual o algo por el estilo. Era simplemente que no le era en lo más mínimo interesantes. Para él y los impulsos biológicos, esas necesidades naturales que todo ser humano sano y normal tienen no requerían ser atendidas por su evidente estado.

Ya vería con el tiempo cual de las dos conclusiones que saco era la verdadera.

. . .

Ahora les dejo el glosario o como yo llamo cariñosamente la sección de datos inútiles y no tanto:

Ikebana: Arte de componer los ramos de flores.

Chanoyu: Ancestral ceremonia del té.

Bakudan: Es compuesto de arroz y se le enrollado con un trozo de alga y su centro es de salmón, queso crema, cerdo asado, etc…

Chimaki: Un pastel de arroz glutinoso japonés envuelto en una hoja de bambú.

. . .

Bueno ahora lo prometido es deuda respondo a los rr pasados que no están registrados, a los que si están registrados ya les he respondido y si no es así lo siento no era mi intención:

Midori: Gracias, también Sasori es uno de mis favoritos, es fantástico.

almitha-chan: Gracias, si Sakura es mejor que Sora te apoyo y perdona mis dedos disléxicos actúan solos y si no es eso el maldito programa de Word confabula contra mí y me cambia las palabras. Es malo u,u Pero gracias por perdonarme n,n y en cuanto a la redacción hago lo mejor que puedo :3 Espero que este capítulo también te guste y me des tus muy valiosas observaciones.

delekchan: Gracias por comentar me alegro de que haya gustado.

FF: Gracias n,n me alagas, haces que me sonroje XD

itami-chan: Gracias, bueno querida aquí tienes la continuación espero que te guste

anónima: Gracias por comentar y no te preocupes no abandonare a mi bebé pase lo que pase XD.

. . .

¿Bueno que les pareció?

Todas sus opiniones, sugerencias y/o críticas son completamente bienvenidas. Anímese no muerdo XD

Gracias por leer.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, si sigo viva jajaja Bueno antes que nada disculpen mi demora pero me han pasado un montón de cosas. Mi computadora murió no una sino dos veces y pensé que iba a ser pérdida total, pero gracias a mi amado técnico reparador de computadoras Kaliman pudo sobrevivir mi compu y logro rescatar todos mis archivos -bendito sea el buen hombre-. Además bueno estoy algo ocupada pues verán ya termine la carrera y una amigas y yo estamos trabajando para crear una nueva marca de ropa, y eso de crear una marca, toda una línea de ropa y establecernos es mucho trabajo. Pero le estamos dando todo para poder triunfar :3. Así que como verán este año estaré algo ocupada y no pobre actualizar tan seguido como yo quisiera. En fin pero, que quede claro que no voy a dejar tiradas mis historias oki, solo se retrasaran.

Advertencias: Algunas insinuaciones sobre Sai/Naruto. También viene una escena algo fuerte para Sasori que no es apta para mentes sensibles y no, no estoy hablando de sexo -Pervertidas-. De hecho la suavice mucho de lo que pensaba poner, ya sabrán cual es cuando la lean.

. . .

_Un escorpión, que deseaba atravesar el río, le dijo a una rana:  
—Llévame a tu espalda  
— ¿Que te lleve a mi espalda? —Contestó la rana— ¡Ni pensarlo! ¡Te conozco! Si te llevo a mi espalda, me picarás y me matarás  
—No seas estúpida— le dijo entonces el escorpión— No ves que si te pico te hundirás en el agua y que yo, como no sé nadar, también me ahogaré._

_Los dos animales siguieron discutiendo hasta que la rana fue persuadida. Lo cargó sobre su resbaladiza espalda, donde él se agarró y empezaron la travesía. Llegados al medio del gran río, de repente el escorpión picó a la rana. Ésta sintió que el veneno mortal se extendía por su cuerpo y, mientras se ahogaba, y con ella el escorpión, le gritó:  
— ¡Ves! te lo había dicho ¿Pero qué has hecho?  
—No puedo evitarlo— contestó el escorpión antes de desaparecer en las aguas— Esa mi naturaleza._

_La rana y el escorpión/Esopo_

_**. . .**_

Capítulo IV

.

.

.

—Deidara-senpai, Deidara-senpai —gritaba a todo pulmón cierto buen chico corriendo a su encuentro.

Deidara paró en seco ante semejante bienvenida.

— ¡Tobi idiota! ¿¡Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no has eso? —regaño mientras se lo quitaba de encima.

— ¡Muchas!—contesto alegre y despreocupado.

— ¡Quítate de una buena vez Tobi! ¡No me molestes!

— ¿Pero si solo quiero saber cómo te fue con Sasori-senpai? —Dijo herido —Tobi fue buen chico y dejo a Deidara- senpai ir solo como era su deseo — concluyo esperanzado. Deseaba su merecido reconocimiento.

Deidara estaba fastidiado. Tobi siempre lo molestaba. Extrañaba a Sasori-danna como compañero, él no era molesto y tonto como su actual compañero. Sabía muy bien que vendría a continuación. Una avalancha de preguntas.

Tres.

Dos.

Uno.

—Deidara-senpai¿Cómo le fue?¿Vioalafuturamarioneta?¿Comosellama?¿Esbonita?¿Esfuerte?¿Sasori-senpaiestacomplacidoconella?...

Así siguieron un sin tregua las preguntas molesta e irritantes dichas tan rápidamente que ni siquiera lograba entenderlas.

Como odiaba a Tobi, por ser tan molesto y a Sasori por abandonarlo con este idiota irritante.

— ¡Ya cállate!—gritó mientras le lanzaba un explosivo a su molesto compañero. Con suerte moría y le cambian de camarada.

Su suerte fue nula como siempre.

Tobi siempre lograba sobrevivir a sus explosiones. Algun día descubriria como lo hacía.

—Deidara-senpai ¿El pergamino?—volvió a la carga Tobi-buen-chico como si nada.

—Ya tengo el pergamino, es lo único que interesa—respondió resignado mientras lo sacaba de la bolsa.

—Genial —lo tomo de inmediato de entre las manos de su superior y se fue corriendo— ¡Se lo daré a Zetsu-san! —clamó a lo lejos.

¡Fantástico!, la peste con cara de dedo ya se iba. Eso lo ponía de muy buen humor. Siempre que se iba con Zetsu tardaba horas e incluso días en regresar. No entendía por qué no el líder le daba a Zetsu a Tobi como compañero, se llevaban de las mil maravillas.

Comenzaba a sospecha que el líder tenía un muy cruel sentido del humor y le gustaba torturarlo.

. . .

—Naruto, Naruto recuerda que estamos aquí por trabajo —regaño una voz mandona y chillona.

Pero Naruto no escuchaba estaba muy emocionado comiendo unos dangos y viendo los juegos artificiales.

Le encantaban los festivales.

—Déjalo Ino —dijo paciente Yamato—además ya hemos terminado. El pergamino ha sido entregado, deberíamos disfrutar del Hanabata.

—Sí, supongo que tiene razón —dijo sonriente. Naruto parecía un niño pequeño corriendo de aquí para allá. Nada lo paraba, era lindo verlo sonreír para variar. Aun dolía mucho la perdida de Sakura, a ambos les dolía mucho aun.

Decidida a seguir su ejemplo, se puso manos a la obra y busco con la vista a Sai. Su nuevo proyecto humanitario ya que Choji no estaba. Su misión con este enigmático chico era hacerlo menos introvertido y enseñarle a identificar emociones por sí solo.

Una vez localizado su objetivo lo tomo apresuradamente del brazo y lo jalo hacía el festival.

Sai solo sintió el jalón y abrió sus negras orbes más de lo usual. Dándole un aspecto de sorpresa, que lo desconcertaba.

— ¿Ino qué haces? ¿A dónde me llevas? —preguntó con lo que creyó eran ¿nervios?, con Ino ya no sabía que esperar. Últimamente lo llevaba a todos lados y le preguntaba que sentía y siempre se quedaba sin contestar. No encontraba las palabras. Ella le explicaba varias emociones y sensaciones, para que le dijera que le era familiar.

Nunca sabía a ciencia cierta qué es lo que sentía, pero siempre de veía a Ino le entraba una extraña sensación lo invadía era como...de...mariposas, sí, eso mariposas en su estomago.

En cuanto llegara a Konoha iría directo a la biblioteca e indagaría sobre el tema. Algo raro estaba pasando y no entendía que carajos era.

Trago espeso y se dejo llevar. Era agradable estar con ella y ya no le parecía tan fea como osó decirle el primer día que se conocieron. Es decir Ino era rubia como Naruto y tenía los ojos azules como él; esos rasgos siempre le habían parecido atractivos. Además Ino era una chica.

Estaba muy confundido al respecto ambos rubios le gustaban de alguna muy extraña y particular manera…

. . .

¿Qué significaba _ella_ para él? ¿Qué era _ella_ para él? A estas alturas del camino ya no lo sabía con certeza. Con ella se sentía cómodo. Su presencia no le era para nada molesta. Y eso le era tan…raro…tan extraño…tan…

Insólito.

Esa era la palabra correcta para describir lo que sucedía.

Las personas extrañas siempre lo molestaban. De hecho casi toda la humanidad lo molestaba por el simple hecho de: existir, respirar, vivir, morir…

La humanidad era tan inmunda y molesta. Se asqueaba con tan solo verlos. Tan mediocres con sus simples y llanas vidas. Tan normales. Tan grises.

Repugnantes.

El mundo en su gran mayoría le repugnaba. Pocas cosas le eran medianamente interesantes, medianamente hermosas.

Exhaló con pesadez. Recodándose que lo único que valía la pena en su vida era el poder encontrar la belleza eterna, el arte eterno, la inmortalidad, el no ser olvido nunca, vencer al tiempo y a su peor enemiga: La muerte.

Odiaba el tiempo que a su paso terminaba por corroer todo, por destruir de forma tan rápida lo que a su vez había creado. El tiempo que da vida y muerte a su paso. Y lo peor de todo era el olvido…

El maldito tiempo a su parecer era una gran paradoja. Era algo que nunca debía existir.

¡Maldito tiempo! ¡Maldita espera! ¡Maldita muerte! ¡Maldito olvido!

La espera era algo que nunca debía existir. Odiaba esperar. Esperar sin hacer nada; solo esperar con la mirada puesta en el horizonte. Era ahí cuando el tiempo parecía ir más y más lento torturando a su víctima con la maldita espera…

El tiempo tan rápido y a la vez tan lento.

Lo extraño es que con _ella_ el tiempo ya no lo torturaba con la espera. Podía estar sentado mirando al horizonte esperando con _ella_. Con _ella _ya no importaba, las cosas fluían libremente al tenerla a su lado.

_¿Cuándo había sucedido esto?,_ o mejor a un _¿cuándo se había percatado de ello?_

Sus orbes se abrieron más de la cuenta.

Entre más se lo pensaba mas incógnitas le venían a la mente. Más preguntas sin una respuesta que lo estaba comiendo por dentro. Que lo corroía.

Extraño, muy extraño…

. . .

Una vez más estaba en su gran taller. Escarbándose el cerebro para encontrar la respuesta.

Estaba estancado, atrapado sin salía y sin respuestas.

La desesperación se apoderaba de él tomándolo por el cuello hasta asfixiarlo sin poder hacer absolutamente nada al respecto.

Impotente.

Tan concentrado estaba en su frustración que no se dio cuenta que uno largos y níveos brazos lo rodeaban por su talle. Y una cabeza se apoyaba en sobre sus hombros, asomando unos curiosos ojos traviesos en su trabajo.

El contacto le hizo tensionarse al instante y su peculiar aroma florar lo atrapo. La sensación de asfixia disminuía con su presencia.

—Sora —llamo severamente—, ya te he dicho que no me gusta que vengas mientras estoy trabajando —. Concluyo trémulo, al tiempo en que bajaba sus manos y las posaba sobre las de ella.

_¡Como desea poder sentir su contacto! _

Pero le era imposible.

—Lo sé —le dijo con firmeza—pero has estado trabajando por días sin descanso —le reprendió con su tono mandón —se que tú cuerpo no necesita dormir pero tú mente sí.

—No me digas lo que necesito o no Sora —reclamó molesto —. Yo sé mejor que nadie como trabaja **mí **cuerpo —masculló con ira contenida. La frustración de no hallar una salida para mejorar su obrar. Para refinar su arte lo había consumido tenía que desquitarse descargar su ira en algo…o en alguien…

Se levanto con brusquedad azotando su puño sobre la mesa. Causando que todos los papeles salieran volando por la fuerza del golpe.

Nadie, absolutamente nadie le iba a decir que hacer y mucho menos una niña que se las hacía de sabionda cada vez que podía. Luciendo sus conocimientos con arrogancia para no sentirse inferior por sus defectos tanto como ninja, tanto como mujer _¡Que mujer, ni siquiera era eso!_ Era una triste mezcla entre niña y mujer con una ENORME frente y con tan poco senos que apenas se notaba que tenía.

Volteo a verla con ira. Conteniéndose de soltar su lengua. Conteniendo su veneno deseoso de salir y matar a alguien lentamente y con mucho dolor.

Todavía recordaba cómo es que había acabado con sus obras de arte con tan solo unos cuantos golpes. Lo peor aun como es que la mocosa se había creado un antídoto para uno de sus más mortíferos y difíciles venenos.

_¡Maldita sea!_

Ese veneno era una de sus más orgullosas creaciones. Le había tomado años crearlo y ella solo en unos cuantos días había hecho un antídoto; por si fuera poco con una inmunidad de unos cuantos minutos.

Y ahí estaba la maldita viendo altivamente. Sin mostrarle algún respeto con esa mirada jade que le retaba a decir algo, con sus brazos cruzados dándole un aire de falsa superioridad.

Lo estaba retando, decidida.

—Ya terminaste —afirmó viéndolo directamente a los ojos. Esos furiosos orbes caramelo que tanto adoraba. Sabía perfectamente bien que tan frustrado estaba por no obtener respuestas. Por no poder avanzar, por tener que ver su amado trabajo hecho pedazos. Lo veía día tras día buscando una respuesta. Encerrándose en su taller a cal y canto por días, ¡ya ni siquiera entrenaba con ella!

Después de ir por aquel dichoso pergamino le había dicho que ahora estaba por su cuenta avanzar y se encerró con sus marionetas dejándola sola. Le dolía que la dejara sola, que la apartara de su vida. Se sentía triste al verlo de esa manera.

Su semblante duro se suavizo al recordar la tristeza que sentía al verse arrancada literalmente de Sasori. Quería que se abriera con ella, que comprendiera que no estaba solo. Ella estaba ahí por él, para él.

Sasori era lo único que tenía. Era su mundo desde que podía recordar. Él siempre había estado ahí por ella y para ella. La había rescatado de morir de hambre en las calles; se había hecho cargo de ella y había creído en ella. En que no era una inútil o una molestia como el resto del mundo la había hecho sentir cuando quedo huérfana. En el orfanato siempre los demás niños la molestaban por su enorme y horrible frente, por ser más lista que el promedio de los demás niños, por ser diferente.

Los niños suelen ser muy crueles con los que son diferentes a ellos. Pero Sasori vio una gran fortaleza en ella, talento desperdiciado y decidió pulirlo.

— _Vio en mí algo que los demás nunca vieron y por eso le estaré eternamente agradecida. Porque para él no soy ni un desperdicio, ni molestia._

Comprendía que Sasori necesitaba estar con ellas. Amaba a sus marionetas eran una parte muy importantes de él. Deseaba encontrar una repuesta para ellas, para él. Después de todo sabía que las marionetas siempre sería su amor más grande.

Ella tenía suerte de estar en su vida. Después de todo era solo una humana, una chica que estaba enamorada de su maestro. Si un clásico cliché de una novela romántica y de casi todas las chicas adolescentes del mundo entero _¿Qué chica no se había enamorado de su guapo maestro?_ Lo amaba de eso estaba muy, pero muy segura.

Había salvado su vida y la recogió cuando nadie más la quería. Sí, él era un hombre muy frío con las personas pero con ella, con ella…

Sus ojos poco a poco se fueron ablandando recordando lo cálido que podía llegar a ser. Que si era un hombre orgulloso, arrogante, intolerante y sabía herir con sus venenosas palabras cuando lo deseaba. Y sabía que en ese preciso momento se estaba conteniendo por no soltarle una de sus estocadas verbales directo a la yugular, cuando se moría por hacerlo. Con esto le demostró una vez más con su silencio lo dulce que podía ser.

Esos pequeños y casi imperceptibles actos le hacían quererlo más. Después de todo él era un escorpión venenoso que picaba en cuanto se sentía molesto, irritado o en este caso frustrado y amenazado por su presencia.

Cerros su párpados con lentitud y exhalo armándose de valor para lo que estaba a punto de decirle.

—Estoy preocupada por ti, me duele verte así —le dijo con la mirada caída, evitando su rostro. Lo que estaba haciendo era una muestra muy clara de su debilidad.

Sasori se desarmo la escucharla. Su aguijón repletó de veneno desistió de atacar. Esa frase y el tono con el que lo había dicho le decían muchas cosas.

La primera era que su enojo había pasado a segundo plano. El verla con le cabeza agachada con los puños cerrados tan apretados hasta ponerlos blancos le informó que estaba muy avergonzada de reconocer su propia debilidad frente a él, sobre todo a él. Que deseaba con fervor que la viera como una igual, que le apenaba perder su recién adquirido estatus después de la misión del pergamino.

Lo segundo le asalto por sorpresa, completamente desprevenido. Ella se preocupaba por él. Una sensación cálida comenzó a recorrer la única parte orgánica de su cuerpo, en su pecho. Era una sensación que se hallaba en el olvido, cuando era un niño recordaba vagamente esa sensación.

Le era agradable.

Y tercero y no por eso menos importante. Esa frase era una declaración de su cariño por él que no le paso desapercibido, el pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, que le evitara la mirada cuando se acerco y la obligo a levantar su rostro.

Su corazón latía a mil por hora. De hecho retumbaba en sus oídos de forma lastimera. Estaba completamente segura que se oía por todo el condenado taller.

El silencio del marionetista la estaba poniendo ansiosa. Sin saber que hacer solo siguió evitando aquellos orbes caramelo y comenzó a morder su labio inferior nerviosa.

Odiaba comportarse como una niña de quince años. Odiaba sus malditas hormonas. Odiaba no poder controlar sus emociones frente a él: Su mentor. Su compañero. Él hombre al que amaba.

— ¿Qué sugieres que haga Sora? —dijo arrastrando las palabras con suavidad, sin perderse detalle de sus expresiones. Se veía bastante curiosa de esta forma. Esa expresión no se la conocía, le agradaba que fuera por él. Le gustaba tener el control de la situación y se comenzó a concentrar para dejar que la sensaciones que _su_ Sora lo invadieran. Ahora que estaba mucho más tranquilo.

Podía sentir el latir de su corazón bombeando con fuerza, el ligero hormigueo que tenía en sus mejillas donde tenía colocadas sus manos, su nerviosismo y la más curiosa de sus reacciones en la boca del estomago, el revolotear de un sinfín de mariposas revoloteando de un lado a otro.

Abrió sus ojos verdes desmesuradamente concentrándose en los ojos que tenía enfrente. Podía olerlo, su aroma a bosque de madera recién cortada. Un sutil, muy ligero aroma a caoba y a fresno con castañas. Era un olor delicioso que le hacía sentir, segura y en paz.

Tomo más aire para calmarse y poder contestarle con más seguridad de la que sentía. Pero debía hacerlo, tenía que.

—A veces es mejor comenzar desde el principio, desde lo básico para poder avanzar —cerró sus ojos nuevamente, lamio su labio inferior y continúo con una voz más suave y tímida — ¿Eh? Distraer la mente, en ocasiones la…respuesta viene por si sola cuando uno menos, se…lo…espera. —concluyo en susurros ladeando su rostro, para evitar su mirar.

—La inspiración viene cuando menos se le espera. Eso decía mi abuela…

Decidido camino hasta el otro extremo del taller y se colocó frente a una repisa de cristal. Se detuvo frente a ellos como buscando respuestas. Verlos siempre lo tranquilizaba y al mismo tiempo el causaba melancolía.

Sus padres.

Las marionetas modificadas por su maestra. Su amaba, orgullosa, terca y tonta abuela.

Después del gran enfrentamiento como así lo llamaba con su abuela no solo tomo a su actual proyecto. Las marionetas de sus padres eran sublimes también se merecían estar en su colección. Eran especiales, muy especiales y por lo tanto merecían un trato muy especial. Significativo.

—Fueron mis padres los que me hicieran tan impaciente sabes—le dijo a la chica a su lado que miraba con mucho interés la marionetas en la repisa de cristal.

Eran unas marionetas muy sencillas a simple vista pero tenían algo que llamaba a verlas, a admirarlas. La forma en la que estaba colocadas. Se sentías una cierta calidez al verlas, la forma en cómo estaban entrelazando sus manos era un acto intimo de cariño, eran como amantes. Una a lado de la otra con las manos entrelazadas con ternura con sus ojos fijos en el marionetista. Como si estuvieran vivas de verdad y supieran que su hijo era el que tenían enfrente. Su mirada era cálida, amorosa para su único y querido vástago.

La delicadeza de sus facciones se revelaba a simple vista para cualquiera que conociera o no de arte. Se veía el alma de esas marionetas, el alma del artista de las hizo. Reflejaban cariño, mucho cariño y sobretodo un amor cálido. Acogedor.

Sasori miró el aparador mas descerca, deslizando sus dedos sobre este con melancolía.

—Fueron las primeras marionetas que hice…

No estaba seguro del porque le conto su historia. Fue un impulso, un capricho se dijo. Algo sin importancia se convenció.

. . .

La guerra estaba en su apogeo y se requerían a todos los shinobis en el frente de batalla. Si podía empuñar un kunai ibas a campo de batalla.

Su cumpleaños seria en un par de días. Sus padres le habían prometido volver de su misión para estar con su él. Era una misión sencilla le dijeron una entrega solamente, estarían devuelta entes de que lo notara. Prometieron.

—Sasori, hijo todo estará bien —dijo su padre dulcemente mientras acariciaba los cabellos pelirrojos del niño que lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas para no dejarlo ir.

No quería dejarlos partir. Tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

—Mamá —llamó con esperanza—no vayan, por favor no vayan —rogó —.Tengo miedo de que no vuelvan, algo malo va a pasar.

Su madre se puso a la altura de su hijo y lo tomo entre sus brazos para cargarlo.

—No pasa nada cariño, todo va a estar bien no tienes por qué tener. Esto es solo una misión de reconociendo entrega. Ni siquiera estaremos ahí. Las marionetas harán el trabajo. Nosotros estaremos muy lejos del peligro.

El pequeño abrazó a su madre y vio la vio directo a los ojos.

—Me lo prometen.

—Por supuesto que si, amor. Llegaremos antes de lo que te imaginas.

—Exacto llegaremos tiempo para celebrar tu cumpleaños. Es más mira ahí —señalo la ventana su padre —espéranos, dentro de un par de día estaremos aquí y nos podrás ver por la ventana. Ves, se ve todo por aquí y así nos veras llegar y le dirás a tú abuela que hemos llegado.

Los padres del niño lo abrazaron y besaron cariñosamente, despidiéndose definitivamente de él.

Le temblaban las piernas al verlos salir por la puerta. Muy dentro de su ser sabia que ellos no iban a volver. Pero aun tenía la fe, la esperanza de que volvieran. Bueno, ellos se lo habían prometido y las promesas nunca se rompen o _¿no?_, tenía que confiar en ellos. Quería confiar en sus padres. Así se convenció de que todo estaría bien.

Regresarían a su hijo, porque se lo prometieron y eso era lo único que importaba.

Los días pasaron muy lentamente para el pequeño que pasaba todo el tiempo pegado a esa _maldita_ ventana. Esperando. Aguardando. Aferrándose a ella sin importar nada más.

El día de su cumpleaños se atranco a la ventana con mayor fuerza. Nada, ni nadie lo iba a mover de aquel lugar. Iban a llegar, tenían que llegar. Pensaba la pequeña mente infantil con todas sus fuerzas y esperanzas.

Pero el tan esperado arribo de sus padres nunca llego. En lugar de sus padres solo llego una triste nota de un mensajero llevando unas ropas desgarradas, llenas de suciedad y vestigios de pólvora.

_Nada, ni una parte de su cuerpo se había salvado de aquella explosión que acabo con su vida._

Su corazón se paralizo.

No podía creerlo sus padres habían muerto. Miro a su abuela con desesperación, algo pasaba. Ella de decía algo pero no escucho lo que le dijo, solo vio el movimiento de labios y la vio irse corriendo.

Su cuerpo temblaba. No sabía qué hacer. Su mente no procesaba lo que había pasado, fue detrás de su abuela. No pensaba solo actuaba por instinto, sus pies la llevaron directo a ella solos.

Llego a un gran pasillo completamente solo del hospital, sus pies actuando por su cuenta. Lo llevaron a parar a una gran puerta. Trago saliva y apoyo su mano para abrir "esa" puerta. No sabía que iba a encontrar ahí, pero si sabía que fuera lo que fuera le cambiaria la vida para siempre.

Se armo de valor y deslizo lento, con mucho cuidado, con la gracia del niño prodigio que prometía ser uno de los más grandes ninjas de la historia de Suna.

Su aliento se congelo. Su boca se abrió por completo y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas de horror por lo que estaba viendo.

Un cuerpo completamente deformado, cubierto de sangre, su piel o lo que quedaba de ella era de un rojo intenso, llena de ámpulas a punto de explotar.

El olor a quemado lo invadio junto con la nausea.

Tenía que mirar su rostro, tenía miedo, pero tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que confirmar sus sospechas, lentamente dirigió sus orbes al rostro de aquella pobre y completamente deforme y agonizante criatura.

Gritaba por el dolor tan intenso de sus herias. Su rostro estaba completamente destrozado, era irreconocible. Eso ya no era un rostro.

De pronto los ojos de ese podre y desgraciado ser miraron directo del pequeño y en ese momento lo supo.

Su padre, era su padre.

No pudo soportarlo. Se negaba a creer que ese ser, que con tanta desesperación trataba de salvar su abuela fuera su padre. No podía serlo, no podía.

_No podía..._

Su cuerpo reacciono antes de que pudiera evitarlo. Cayó al suelo sin más y comenzó a vomitar y a llorar, hasta que perdió la conciencia.

Algo en él se había quebrado ese día, causando una gran fisura que en cualquier momento terminaría por terminar de romperse algún día.

. . .

Sasori paró su relato, no podía continuar. Miro sus manos con desconfianza, templaban. Era extraño hace mucho que había renunciado a su cuerpo humano. Estas reacciones involuntarias habían llegado a su fin el día que se convirtió en marioneta o eso suponía.

Mira de re-ojo a la chica que lo acompañaba. Estaba llorando.

Avanzo lentamente hacia su maestro y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. Se aferro a él como si su vida dependiera de ello y recargo su cabeza en su pecho escuchando los latidos de su corazón. La única parte viva de esa marioneta y sintió como lentamente su mentor su relajando su cuerpo y se dejaba abrazar. Como se dejaba consolar por la criatura que había escogido para él.

—Descuida yo llorare por ti —le dijo trémulamente a su maestro.

No esperaba ninguna respuesta por parte de él. Lo que estaba haciendo era una gran falta de respeto y una gran muestra de debilidad. Mas no podía evitarlo. Le desgarraba en el alma el silencioso dolor que cargaba solo y sin poder ni siquiera llorar por ello. Era algo tan terrible y doloroso, no podía permitirlo.

Para su gran sorpresa él respondió acariciando su cabello y un silencioso gracias reflejado atreves de sus ojos caramelos.

Jamás se lo había contado a nadie.

La opresión que sentía en su pecho cada vez que recordaba los últimos momentos de vida de su padre fue dispersándose poco a poco. Le dolían mucho esos recuerdos. La gran mayoría del tiempo estaban muy bien encerrados en los más profundo de su ser ignorando deliberadamente el dolor que le causaban. Con el tiempo se volvió indiferente a ellos, ya no le importaba o eso es lo que se decía a sí mismo para poder continuar.

Ahora que le había soltado una parte de su vida a Sora se sentía un poco mejor. No creía que ella le tuviera lastima o algo parecido. Solo le estaba dando un hombro en el cual desahogarse o en este caso ella estaba llorando por él. Porque él simplemente no podía hacerlo.

Se lo agradecería siempre.

Lentamente fue separándose de su maestro. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado llorando y moqueando como una niña. Ahora que el momento emotivo había pasado se sentía muy estúpida. No podía mirarlo a la cara siempre había sido una sentimental, ahora no sabía qué hacer o decir para disculparse.

La podía sentir: la tristeza, la duda, la vergüenza. Todo mesclado en _su_ Sora. Era un ser muy pasional y sentimental.

Decidió dejarlo pasar actuar como si nada hubiera pasado. Tal vez ir al dichoso festival del Hanabata arreglaría todo y ella dejaría de sentirse como una tonta, pensó Sasori sin mucho entusiasmo. No le gustaban las multitudes, pero esa era la mejor opción para calmar las tensiones y demostrarle que no estaba molesto con ella de ninguna forma.

—Sora —llamo con solemnidad.

La chica volteo lentamente a verlo a la cara con un pánico muy marcado en su rostro.

— ¿S-si?—respondió a voz hueca.

—Qué esperas para arreglarte.

—¿Arre-glarme?

—Sí, arreglarte. Vamos al Hanabata —declaró en tono firme.

Estaba francamente muy sorprendida. Pero decidió no desperdiciar la oportunidad que le estaba dando Sasori con su sutil… ¿borrón y cuenta nueva?

—Sí, enseguida voy no me tardo —respondió con una gran sonrisa reflejada en sus labios y salío corriendo para arreglarse lo más rápido posible. Después de todo a Akasuma no Sasori no le gusta tener que esperar.

. . .

N/A:

Sai siempre me a parecido un tipo genial, sin inhibición en cuanto a su sexualidad, sumándole su retraso emocional pues salen cosas muy retorcidas en mi cabecita. Pero descuiden de momento es solo una ligera insinuación. Si a alguien le molesta me abstendré en el futuro de ponerlas. Dígalo ahora o callen para siempre en su muy valiosos rr, porque pienso ponerle más sazón a la libre sexualidad de Sai, estoy considerando muy seriamente hacerlo pansexual.

En cuanto a los recuerdos de Sasori pues la verdad son algo fuertes, este es solo la punta del iceberg y da una explicación del porque nuestro marionetista favorita esta tan trastornado. Así que bueno creo que cambiare la clasificación del fic a M. Porque pienso ponerme un como mas descriptiva con las escenas así, además habrá lemon en el futuro, pero a eso todavía le falta mucho :3 Ya hasta tengo escrita la escena y va a ser una gran sorpresa o al menos así lo espero yo.

Ha y una cosita mas los primero capítulos los he modificado y pasaron por un beta. No tiene la gran cosa de cambios pero ahí están ok. Pienso pasar el cap. 3 y este por mi beta pero como ya no quería hacerlos esperar lo publique.

. . .

Hora de los review y si falto alguien lo siento no era mi intención, avísenme y fue así oki doki.

Coryclain: Gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado. Bueno aquí tienes la continuación y espero no haberte decepcionado.

TSUKI NO TAIYO: Gracia por tu apoyo, pero también me gustaría que me digiera tú opinión sobre los capítulos para saber que te gusto y que no. Es para mejorar, gracias nuevamente por tu apoyo.

Utau Hoshina: Gracias, gracias, gracias. Me alegra que te gustara y lo adoraras :3

almitha-chan: Niña siempre es un placer leer tus cometarios. Sí, bueno espero seguir metiendo más datos reales con respecto a los ninjas y los samuráis, me he versado mucho en estos temas, me encantan XD ¡Que tú también amas a Suigetsu! Amiga yo también es genial, estamos conectadas por la misma sintonía a ver si luego me pasas tú correo para poder conversar más a gusto y extendidamente. Y no te preocupes porque escribiste mucho me gustan los review largos :3

Mio-chan Kiryuu: Orales, gracias me alaga que piense que es un fic interesante. Sip Sasori y Sakura es una pareja extraña, pero como ya dije la adoro. En mi retorcida y loca imaginación son tal para cual. Y disculpa el retraso, pero como ya explique fueron razones de peso. Ya tengo escrito mucho pero tengo que armar las escenas bien para que se vea fluida la historia, y espero que este capítulo cumpla tus expectativas y se te haya hecho interesante.

Xellas Metallium: Hola, linda que gusto ver que te gusto el capítulo y que te gusten las intervenciones de Deidara. Porque hay mucho mas Deidara explosivo para rato en este lugar :B Pero sabes que ya se te extraña por estos lares tus fans te aclaman por todos lados enserio. Espero que estés bien sabes que se te quiere mucho por acá :3 muchos besos y abrazos.

Lady Zombie: Amiguita del alma ya está el capítulo completo para alegrar tú bellos ojos de caracol espero que te guste.

. . .

Ahora bueno gracias por leer este fic, deberás me alegran sus dulces comentarios. Y bueno lo que quieran decirme dignarlo acepto todos los cometarios, buenos, malos y demás. Claro siempre y cuando vengan con respeto así mi persona oki. Y el que quiera dejar algún correo para que le responda de forma más privada y personal bienvenido o si lo quieren dejar solo para conocerme mejor y platicar también es bienvenido.

Bye, bye y hasta la próxima.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, hola nuevo capítulo espero que les guste, porque ahora conocerán un poco de la historia de mí amado y precioso artista favorito Sai.

-aplausos-

Parejas: Sasori/Sakura-Sora, Ino/Sai, Naruto/Ino y un leve Naruto/Sai.

Advertencia: Insinuación Naru/Sai, sobre advertencia no hay engaño oki, doki.

. . .

_Flores del cerezo, flores del cerezo:  
A través del cielo de la primavera.  
Tan lejos como puedas ver.  
¿Se trata de niebla o de nubes?  
Perfume en el aire.  
¡Ven ahora, ven!  
¡Velas, por fin!_

_Canción popular japonesa_

_. . ._

Capítulo V

.

.

.

Los fuegos artificiales estaba en todo su esplendor. Las luces asemejaban inmensas flores que abrían sus capullos adornando el inmenso cielo.

Precioso, un espectáculo precioso no había otra forma de describirlo.

Su rostro de iluminaba de alegría. Hacía algún tiempo ya no sentía esa felicidad, estando con sus nuevos compañeros de equipo.

Era la primera vez que se dejaba llevar, se relajaba por completo desde lo de… Sakura. Trataba de seguir adelante como se lo había prometido a ella, a Ino y a sí mismo. Habían pasado tantas cosas desde que se fue. Ahora estaba con el capitán Yamato, Ino y este tipo Sai que aun no lograba tragarlo del todo.

Un sujeto muy extraño, su actitud, su mirar, su forma de hablar. Le hacían sentir la piel chinita como de gallina recién desplumada.

Sentía su ojos en su espalda con insistencia y en definitiva estaba seguro de que eso no era algo normal; y cuando lo volteaba y lo enfrentaba con la intensidad que solo los azules ojos de Naruto Uzumaki podía hacer. Sai le sostenía la mirada fríamente.

Inescrutable.

Insoluto.

La intencidad de sus duelos silenciosos ya era legendaria para cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino. Naruto ya no sabía que pensar de esto.

Es que acaso este chico Sai lo estaba retando, probando o que.

Era algo estresante; no comprendía que es lo que pretendía con exactitud.

Aun que ya lo había aceptado. Fue difícil en su momento, pasaron por muchas cosas en su primera misión juntos. Todo el asunto de Sasuke se había ido al caño literalmente, una vez mas Sasuke se había ido y no pudo hacer nada al respecto, una vez más.

Lo peor vino cuando pregunto por _ella_ y no tuvo el valor de decirle lo que pasó. Deseaba decírselo, así tal vez recapacitaría y vendría por las buenas a casa.

Cuando llego la hora de la verdad su boca enmudeció. No pudo articular palabra busco a Ino en busca de apoyo, pero ella estaba en las mismas condiciones que él. Paralizada ante la sola mención de su nombre, aun era muy pronto estaba muy fresca la herida en sus almas, en sus memorias.

Afortunadamente Sai reacciono a tiempo para evitar el desastre cuando Sasuke lo ataco en su momento de debilidad.

Le debía la vida a Sai y sí, cuando eres un ninja es obvio que todos le deban la vida a alguien o viceversa. Es algo tan normal que ni se menciona solo se asume como parte del trabajo.

Pero al ser un equipo completamente nuevo salido de la nada, tan espontaneo; es completamente lógico que no se hayan acoplado y menos tener ese grado de confianza de dar la cara, que digo la cara. El frente a frente a la muerte por una persona completamente desconocida, por muy trabajo que sea.

Para este tipo de misiones se necesitaba a un equipo experimentado, con plena y absoluta confianza los unos en los otros.

Con los antecedentes de Sai…bueno que se puede decir. No sabía si podía confiar en él o no. Con su asunto anbu y de doble espía ya no sabía que pensar.

Sin embargo cuando fue la hora de la hora, del todo o nada con Sasuke. Sai le había demostrado que era una persona confiable y que conocía el verdadero significado de la palabra "equipo" justo como Kakashi le había mostrado hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Ahora confiaba plenamente en él.

Pero…estas miradas extrañas le incomodaban, eran intensas y se sentía desnudo le hacían sentir un poquito vulnerable.

Sabia del "pequeño" problema de Sai con sus emociones y trato social, pero esto era el colmo.

Volteo a verlo disimuladamente, de re-ojo discreto.

Estaba con Ino, corrección más bien Ino estaba con él. Literalmente colgándole del brazo llevándolo de un lado a otro, parecía un muñeco de trapo. Era como una niña pequeña jugando con su nuevo y deslumbrante juguete, se dejaba llevar libremente con su "sonrisa".

Esperaba que Ino con sus súper-expertos consejos como ella de decía, ayudaran a Sai con su torpeza emocional y social por que el tipo no daba ni una.

Y lo peor era cuando se sacaba un consejo de algún libro, porque ¡Todo lo entendía todo mal! Como quien dice el remedio fue peor que la enfermedad…o, algo así era si mal no se acordaba.

El asunto es que Sai no dejaba de mirarlo y tratar de abrazarlo, porque según lo que había investigado en algunos de sus dichosos libros era que: "Los lazos se verían reforzados con afecto"

Como abrazos, mirar directamente a los ojos de tú amigo para que vea tú sinceridad o alguna babosada así, quién sabe.

Vete tú a saber qué cosas leía en esa maldita biblioteca, tan vez debería desaparecer esos libros pensaba Naruto no con poca convicción. Su mentecilla traviesa comenzaba a planear la desaparición de algunos tomos, y tal vez sustituirlo por su propia versión de los lazos de amistad.

Rock Lee le había dicho alguna vez que era muy bueno hablando de lazos, amistad y que era inspirador. ¡Claro que era inspirador él era el gran Naruto Uzumaki!, el futuro Hokage de la aldea de la hoja tenía que ir repasando sus discursos motivacionales con alguien.

Después de llegar a esa grandiosa conclusión comenzó a reírse como loco, mientras claro la demás gente a su alrededor lo miraba raro y se alejaban discretamente de chico.

Ino se la estaba pasando a lo grande con Sai.

Shikamaru a estas alturas ya se estaría quejando diciendo con su tono de flojera algo así como: ¡Que problemática eres mujer! , y se hubiera escabullido. Buscando algún lugar cómodo para poder mirar los fuegos artificiales.

Choji bueno, él solo iba a los festivales como el auto-nombrado catador de comida.

Control de calidad según él, era un chico muy exigente en cuando a la comida. De hecho, cuando el joven ninja pasaba a inspeccionar local por local dando su visto bueno y alguna que otra sugerencia con respecto a la sazón o presentación de los platillos. Lo increíble de esto es que sus recomendaciones y su crítica eran tomadas muy en cuenta por los cocineros.

La clientela aumentaba considerablemente una vez que se aplicaban las sugerencias de su amigo, era algo así como un crítico culinario y todos los chefs reconocidos de Konoha querían tener el visto bueno del chico y esto era algo que Choji se tomaba muy enserio. Así que bueno, con estos antecedentes era obvio que no era un gran compañero de festival.

A menos claro, que compartieras su amor y paciencia por obtener el platillo perfecto.

De esa forma pasarte por todo el festival de puesto en puesto de comida, era un gran trayecto para cualquiera. Tsunade ya estaba considerando seriamente ponerlo a hacer estos recorridos a los turistas. Le hace falta el dinero, como siempre.

Eso no era lo suyo, pero admiraba mucho el amor, la paciencia y delicadeza de Choji con la comida. Así que cuando tenía hambre y quería salir a comer a un lugar diferente no dudaba en preguntarle a su amigo por el mejor lugar.

Ahora Ino estaba feliz con Sai, era divertido. Iban de un lado a otro viendo todo lo que podían, no paraban.

Sai estaba dejándose llevar por su compañera. Su engreída, enérgica, regañona, confiada y arrogante compañera, amante de las flores y la moda. Ino era pura dinamita al igual que Naruto, ambos eran muy alegres y siempre le veían el lado bueno a todo.

Aun que Naruto era mucho más explosivo que Ino, ambos eran rubios y de ojos azules pero cabello de Ino era más claro, suave y sedoso sin contar con lo largo. El de Naruto era un rubio algo más chillón, grueso y áspero. Ambos tenían los ojos azules pero los de Naruto eran de un azul eléctrico y los de Ino era azul cielo aun que ambos sumamente expresivos. Los de Naruto era salvajes y traviesos, y los de Ino eran divertidos y profundos. Ambos seres le atraían enormemente, eran tan perecidos y a la vez tan diferentes. Ella era muy femenina y el era tan masculino.

Le desconcertaban sus observaciones aun no lograba definir que era, lo que sentía por ellos.

Cuando los veía sentía que su ritmo cardiaco se aceleraba, su respiración de hacia pesada sonreía con sinceridad y los buscaba con la mirada todo el tiempo. Eran sus primeros amigos de verdad, en mucho tiempo. No los perdería como a su hermano. Sabía que como anbu no debía relacionarse de esa forma con nadie, pero no podía evitarlo. Haría cualquier cosa por ellos, deseaba protegerlos y seguir a su lado siempre, ya no podía visualizar un mundo sin ellos. De eso estaba muy seguro no había ninguna confusión con respecto a eso.

Hace mucho tiempo que había enterrado un baúl. Ese baúl contenía: amor, fe, esperanza, tristeza, y un sinfín de emociones que lo lastimaban y lo molestaban para poder ser un anbu. Junto con un montón de recuerdos de sus primeros años de vida y su hermano.

Ambos habían escarbado lo suficiente para encontrarlo, además habían dado con la llave de ese extraño y misterioso baúl. Creía hace mucho tiempo que se había quedado en el fondo de su ser para siempre.

Los recuerdos y sensaciones querían salir a flote una vez más, pero de forma lenta y pausaba.

Recordó a un hombre un poco mayor que él, con rostro amable y confiable que lo hacía sentir seguro, querido.

A salvo.

Y cuando lo perdió repentinamente, de golpe. No supo como sentirse, que hacer o a donde ir, no supo…

_No más, no más. _

Se repetía una y otra vez.

_No más dolor, no más pena, no más nada._

Rogó.

Olvidar era lo mejor. Ya no había pena, tristeza o dolor.

Lo decidió y de un momento a otro lo hizo. Renuncio a sus recuerdos para no sentir, con el tiempo se desconecto tanto de ellos que ya no sabía ni como se llamaba lo que sentía y los desterró a su cofre secreto.

Cuando finalmente se abrió el cofre de sus recuerdos y logro salir su hermano. Se lleno de felicidad, la alegría lo invadió. Recordó los buenos y malos momentos que estuvieron juntos. No fue triste y mucho menos doloroso, fue agradable y cálido. La nostalgia lo invadió claro que sí, pero fue una alegre; como cuando uno recuerda su primera vista al mar o el ocaso: Bello y dulce.

Entonces comprendió que era mejor recordar y sentir, que era mejor haber tenido una sonrisa y la compañía de su hermano que nada de él jamás.

"_Es mejor recordar el amor que le tuvo o no recordar nada y perderlo todo."_

Por eso sentía una necesidad de crear lazos, fuertes y profundos con ellos. No quería perderlos nunca.

Con Naruto lo que sentía era algo cálido y confianza. Le estaba mostrando con sus acciones lo que eran los lazos de la amistad.

Le gustaba mirar su espalda ancha y bien formada. Verlo avanzar sin que nada ni nadie pudiera detenerlo, su rostro alegre y confiado. Sus ojos azul eléctrico llenos de pasión y fe en el futuro. Sus labios que deseaba verlos, tocarlos, escuchar lo que provenía de ellos y llenarse de sus palabras.

Se preguntaba a que sabrían, que secretos encerraban.

Deseaba estar con él, deseaba seguir sus pasos. Se sentía feliz y a gusto. Además le parecía un tipo muy bien parecido y le gustaba molestarlo al principio, pero ahora solo deseaba agradarle, seguirlo, protegerlo y estar a su lado.

Con Ino se sentía una mezcla muy extraña de emociones en su ser alegría, al mismo tiempo ansiedad, deseaba agradarle y verla sonreír.

Sus ojos teñidos del color del cielo claro eran soñadores, traviesos con un poco de malicia que le llamaba con insistencia a hacer travesuras con ella y fingir que era algo completamente inocente.

Las formas de mujer eran suaves pero voluptuosas te llamaban a verla, admirarla, seguirla con la miraba y preguntarte si era tan suaves y sedosas como te sugería su piel. Le encantaba mirar sus piernas largar y torneadas, siguiendo el suave vaivén de sus caderas coquetas e insinuantes pero completamente naturales.

Era provocadora, coqueta. Lo mejor del asunto es que ella sabía el poder que tenía en sus manos y lo utilizaba a su favor. Pero en ella era completamente natural y encantador, esa era su forma de ser.

Le fascinaba verla así como ahora lo hacía en el festival, con una sonrisa sincera.

Con la muerte de su antigua compañera y su encuentro fallido con el Uchiha, no la había visto sonreír de verdad.

Podía hablar con ella por horas y horas, parecía que los temas de conversación no se terminaban nunca. Tenía la paciencia que Naruto no al explicarle las cosas, para que no se confundiera con respecto a las relaciones humanas. Por eso se dejaba llevar por la chica de un lado a otro en el festival, aun que normalmente prefería quedarse en algún lugar tranquilo y leer algún libro o pintar.

Ino le había dicho que: "_el arte es conocimiento al servicio de la emoción"_ *

Explico que él era un ser muy sensible, con su entrenamiento anbu se vio forzado a ocultarlos todos con sus falsas sonrisas y su escudo de indiferencia. Ese fue su escape, para no enloquecer y seguir adelante ya que no estaba tan dañado como para ser un sociópata.

—El arte tiene como propósito transmitirle alguna emoción, alguna impresión, no se algún…algo —sonrío con inocencia y le guiño.

Sai sintió nuevamente esa sensación de hueco mezclado con revolotea en su estomago y trajo grueso.

—Mmm… supongo que por lo cuadros que haces y los que están en tú casa no tenían ningún nombre, porque no sabias lo que sentías. Solo lo dibujabas exteriorizabas tus sentimientos de eso manera pero no sabías como llamarlos. Es algo muy simple de hecho.

Ahora todo tenía sentido para Sai.

Porque tenía la necesidad de pintar y de crear compulsivamente. De sacar lo que tenía en mente con tanta insistencia y cuando finalmente lo lograba se sentía más tranquilo y en paz. Pero nunca había sido capaz de darle un nombre a sus cuadros, bueno hasta ahora que Naruto e Ino hacían invadido su vida de un modo tan intempestuoso.

Su misión era vigilar a Naruto y mantener informado a Danzo sin involucrarse.

Sabía que esa misión estaba condenada al fracaso. Él vigilaba a Naruto siempre, mas si llegase a estar en peligro en definitiva daría la cara por él y eso incluía a su propio mentor Danzo y lo mismo aplicaba con Ino.

Iban caminando viendo los locales uno a uno mirando de un lado al otro viendo chucherías como muñecos, globos, adornos, comida, mascaras y demás.

El ambiente era muy alegre e iban muchas parejas de enamorados, grupo de amigo y familias. Se respiraba alegría por todas partes con niños corriendo a ver los puestos, jugando y participando en concursos para ganar algún premio.

Naruto e Ino veían todo a su alrededor emocionados, hace tiempo que no tenían un buen descanso del trabajo ya lo necesitaban y con urgencia. Una pequeña distracción les iba como anillo al dedo.

Como ya era costumbre en Sai seguir con su mirar los pasos de ambos notó que Naruto estaba más interesado en la comida y en los juegos e Ino estaba prestando particular atención a las…en su opinión baratijas inútiles de niñas como: adornos para el cabello, prendedores, moños, anillos, pulseras y un montón de cosas inútiles que al parecer a las chicas les encantaban y más si eran brillantes, con alguna forma delicada de algún animal o flor.

Su opinión personal era que no necesitaba ninguna de esas cosas se veía bien sin esas cosas, según él esas cosas servían para distraer la atención de la persona que los usaba para no se fijaran en su fealdad.

Ino no necesitaba ese tipo de cosas.

Había leído en alguna parte que a las mujeres les encantaban esas cosas así que prefirió guardarse su pensamiento de momento. No quería otra reprimenda por parte de la chica y su falta de sensibilidad a la hora de tratar con una mujer.

Yamato por su parte había decidido ir a descansar al hotel donde se hospedaban y desconectarse un rato, también necesitaba un descanso. Así que le dejó a Naruto una pequeña semilla con su chakra para alertarlo inmediatamente por si había problemas.

De pronto Ino paró en seco sacando a Sai de sus pensamientos, vio su rostro buscando una respuesta a su repentina parada. La miro muy concentrada y dirigió su mirar en dirección a la que se dirigía la suya.

Estaba mirando como hipnotizada. Un prendedor en forma de flor de cerezo, se puso seria y lo acaricio con suavidad, inconsciente de sus actos miró a Sai.

— ¿Sabes qué significado tiene la flor del cerezo? — dijo de repente

—En algunas culturas es un símbolo de femineidad, delicadeza y poder — respondió Sai con rapidez.

Ino sonrió indicándolo que era correcto.

—Cierto, pero en otras representa lo delicada que es la vida, la belleza de la vida, lo etérea que es, también es una transición. La Sakura solo se ve una vez al año en primavera su vida es muy corta pero…siempre vuelve. Cada primavera vuelve para abrir su capullo y se alza al mundo en todo su esplendor. Siempre florece una y otra vez.

Sai tomo el prendedor y lo coloco en la palma de Ino con delicadez y le regalo una sonrisa sincera.

Sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería. Él había sentido lo mismo cuando perdió a su hermano, esperaba que de alguna manera se volverían a encontrar en otra vida. Era su anhelo mas secreto y privado, algo que nunca de diría a nadie.

Su esperanza secreta.

—Siempre florece una y otra vez para rencontrarse nuevamente con sus demás hermanas y amigas…

Ambos se miraron con complicidad comprendiéndose perfectamente el uno al otro, sin necesidad de palabras.

Sai le pagó al tendero por el broche y ambos siguieron su camino en silencio, para alcanzar a Naruto en el puesto de ramen que había encontrado hace algún rato.

. . .

Ya habían llegado a las orillas del festival. Sora estaba muy emocionada por estar ahí y lo mejor con Sasori-sama, casi parecían una cita. Al pensar en eso de sonrojo de inmediato bajo la cara y trato de esconder su rostro alteado a cualquier lado menos a donde se encontraba el hombre a su lado.

Pensaba en Sasori tomándola de la mano, como…como una pareja.

— ¡Oh dios! Sora quítate de eso pensamientos, el maestro Sasori no te ve de esa forma por más que trates. Solo somos: maestro y alumna, buenos compañeros ahora— se recordó —debes madurar y centrarte. El que te haya contado algo de su vida no significa que pareja o algo así, el confía en ti y no quieres arruinar la relación o ¿sí? —Se recrimino — estas aquí y ahora para que el maestro Sasori despejara su mente y pueda concluir su trabajo, eso era todo.

Llevaba enamorada de su maestro años desde que era una niña. Desde el primer momento en que lo vio.

Cuando era una niña se sintió deslumbrada por él, lo seguía tímida y sigilosa. Era torpe, realmente torpe, no podía caminar en línea recta en un terreno completamente llano porque aun así se tropezaba y caía.

Realmente se preguntaba cómo es que no se había matado con los kunais de pequeña.

Lo recordó Sasori estaba ahí para ella dándole ánimos y haciéndole sentir segura de ella misma. El problema que tenía cuando era una infanta era muy simple: Inseguridad, su miedo a fallar la detenía. Poco a poco fue ganando más confianza al grado de mostrar su verdadera personalidad, mandona y a veces algo violenta cuando se molestaba.

Se apenaba mucho cuando la llegaba a ver con sus cambios bipolares.

Después en su pubertad le vino la loquera.

En esa época seguía a su maestro por todas partes, lo buscaba con la desesperación de una loca fanática deseaba declararle sus sentimientos. Decirle que lo amaba y que ella era la mujer ideal para él.

Era tan inmadura que se ahora se avergüenza tanto de eso época oscura de su vida.

Débil era muy débil.

Iba tras él sin importarle mucho su entrenamiento, en ese momento era más impórtate declararle su amor y conquistarlo de alguna manera. Hizo muchas cosas para llamar su atención, nada había funcionado. Los únicos instantes en que le prestaba atención fueron los entrenamientos y cuando resultaba herida, llego a pensar que tal vez si se rompía una pierna o algo de más o menos grave lograría algún avance.

Tonta, ni eso funciono. Pero le sirvió para dejar de hacer ese tipo de idioteces y concluir que así no llegaría a ningún lado.

Una muy valiosa lección de la vida: Tú integridad física y mental vale más que cualquier cosa.

Las atenciones y el apoyo que había recibido de él cuando era niña ya no se las daba. En esa época estaba convencida de que había otra.

Una completa estupidez más para el repertorio ya que Sasori no se interesa por ninguna persona, a menos que le sea vagamente interesante y además solo se interesa por el arte, la historia, el mundo shinobi y cómo mejorar sus obras. A grandes rasgos era eso y una pareja sentimental no estaba en su radar de ninguna manera.

Suspiro con resignación, al recordar.

Todo cambio cuando tuvo que enfrentarse sola contra unos ninjas del sonido.

Vio su debilidad y sintió tanta vergüenza de sí misma. Ese día la realidad le pego de frente y con todo su peso. Recibiendo una de las mayores palizas de su vida, y nuevamente apareció Sasori para rescatarla.

Fue en ese momento que tomo la iniciativa de convertirse en alguien fuerte y digno de las enseñanzas de Sasori, y lo hizo.

Deseaba convertirse en una mujer, fuerte y capaz de proteger lo que quería; no quería que la rescataran siempre, no quería ser un estorbo, mucho menos una molestia.

Molestia. Odiada esa palabra la hacía sentirse inferior y que le digirieran que eso, le hacía hervir la sangre con solo escuchar era palabra, una vez que la escuchaba era como un detonador en su mente. La voz de un hombre desconocido se repetía una y otra vez atormentándola con esa maldita palabra.

No tenía ni idea del por qué pasaba eso, su teoría era que en algún momento de su infancia alguien la había atormentado con es monstruosa palabra una y otra vez. Tal vez por eso lo bloqueo se sus recuerdos y por eso no tenía ni idea de quién era ese chico, solo recordaba su espantosa voz diciéndole:

—_Eres una molestia…_

Algún día se toparía con ese bastardo y le partiría la cara, por hacerle sufrir.

Ahora de adolescente lo único que deseaba ganarse la admiración, el respeto de Sasori algún día. Su reconocimiento, todo lo que hacía era para poder estar a su lado y protegerlo.

Su etapa de niña fanática había muerto hace mucho, aun así seguía amándolo y que tal vez nunca dejaría de hacerlo.

Sasori por su parte sentía una mescla de sensaciones muy extrañas provenientes de la chica a su lado, que le confundían.

No lo miraba directamente, tratada de esconder su rostro volteado a ver a cualquier lado menos a él. Sentía su ansiedad, estaba muy rara y no lo entendía. Decidió dejarlo pasar no estaba de humor para seguir con sus preguntas existenciales acerca de lo que era o no.

Ella sería su futura marioneta, su mejor obra de arte nada más. Eso era todo o eso es lo que se decía, porque aun se preguntaba por qué estaba en el festival.

Con tanta humanidad estorbándole el camino, que molesta era la maldita humanidad; se recordó que era para despejar su mente, eso era.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien podía haber tomado alguna novela de su repertorio para relajarse como… Fausto, en ese momento se sentía tan en sintonía con él "buen" doctor. Se preguntaba si Sora sería el ángel que impedía que cayera en la desesperación y se suicidara o una forma muy retorcida de Mefistófeles y Margarita. Tal vez ella de alguna forma terminaría tentándolo, seduciéndolo y controlándolo y no al revés como había plateado desde el principio. Al llegar a este punto, concluyo que era una reverenda estupidez y que tal vez Fausto no fuera una muy buena opción para leer de momento, aun que fuera una de sus novelas preferidas.

Continuaron caminado cada cual metido en sus pensamientos, evitándose el uno al otro por diferentes cuestiones.

El acuerdo silencioso se rompió repentinamente al comenzar a estallar la pirotecnia e iluminar el cielo con sus hermosos y variados colores.

Se alegro de un momento al otro el ver el espectáculo no quería perdérselo por nada ni nadie.

Tomo una decisión, asiendo a un lado su vergüenza y ansiedad anterior tomo la mano del marionetista y lo jalo obligándolo a seguirla.

Le tomo por completo desprevenido, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba ya están saltando entre la multitud para acortar camino a velocidad sónica o casi.

Estaba llevandolo sin su permiso ni nada, dado lo que dictaba su razón debía parar. Soltarse y regañarla por sus actos imprudentes, impropios y faltos de respeto hacia su persona. En cambio paso todo lo contrario a su razón y se dejo guiar por la emoción del momento, sentía la alegría repentina de su Sora y quería saber el por qué de ella. La curiosidad pudo con y se aferro a su mano para seguirla.

La adrenalina bobeaba y se esparcía por todo su cuerpo llenándola de euforia, estaba bien alerta buscando el lugar indicado para ver los juegos artificiales. Quería encontrar el lugar idóneo, pero ya había mucha gente ocupando los mejores puestos.

—_Piensa Sora, eres una ninja, no dejaras que estas pequeñeces te detengan_. –pensó buscado la mejor solución a su problema.

Visualizo de pronto un edificio muy alto, era el templo. Claro que estaba prohibido utilizar su techo como mirador, pero ella era una ninja cosas así no la iban a detener.

Con la gran habilidad de su profesión ambos se escabulleron al templo y se acomodaron en el techo.

Estaba más que contenta, estaba eufórica había hallado el mejor lugar de todo el pueblo para ver la pirotecnia. Tomo asiento e indico a su acompañante que hiciera lo mismo, ambos se relajaron y miraron al cielo iluminado disfrutando el espectáculo.

La noche estaba adornada esa noche con la luna llena, resaltando el espectáculo con su presencia.

Justo en el momento en que la vio, todo en la mente del maestro marionetista encajo.

El momento de la iluminación vino a él.

—_Claro cortar los árboles en período de luna llena los hace más resistentes y sí mandando dosis de chakra en los momentos adecuados harán que las células de la albura se regeneren para hacer la coraza exterior y el duramen que rodea la médula le darán la resistencia que necesite. Y con la forma del corte perpendicular, curado y secado, se solucionaría todo._

De hecho era algo tan simple y básico que se sintió muy tonto por no hacer dado con la respuesta antes.

Miro a la chica a su lado admirado, ella tenía toda la razón del mundo.

_"A veces es mejor comenzar desde el principio, desde lo básico para poder avanzar…"_

_"Distraer la mente, en ocasiones la…respuesta viene por si sola cuando uno menos, se…lo…espera…"_

Todo era tan claro ahora.

En medio del estruendo causado por la pirotecnia levanto su mano con parsimonia, casi temeroso la acerco al rostro de la mujer a su lado.

Volteo para ver lo pasaba con Sasori y se encontró con su mano acariciando su rostro, por alguna razón que desconocía en realidad ni siquiera le importaba el por qué ahora la tocaba, eso era lo de menos.

Se quedo quieta, deseaba sentirlo con todo su ser. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, haciendo que se sonrojara, trago grueso y se contuvo para no cerrar los ojos, no quería perderse nada del momento.

Era algo íntimo y con significado. No sabía qué era lo que, pero sabía que era importante.

Rompió el contacto.

Todo fue muy rápido, no entendía con exactitud qué pasaba. Lo único que comprendió fue que era el momento de irse a casa.

Tenía una extraña sensación era una inquietante, estaba feliz porque por fin de meses de frustración había dado con la respuesta tan ansiada; pero se sentía también un poco decepcionado por no poder sentir la calidez del rostro de Sora.

Sabía que nunca lo sentiría con su cuerpo de madera. Él era una marioneta no un humano, nunca más un humano.

Esa había sido su mejor decisión en la vida o ¿no?, ya no estaba tan seguro.

Resoplo con impaciencia para sacarse esas idea estúpidas que lo invadían. Ser una marioneta era la mejor decisión que había tomada no sufría las molestias del cuerpo humano. Nada de dolor, frío, calor, enfermedad, ni las necesidades más repugnantes como sudar, o hacer del baño y por último y las más importantes no iba a envejecer ni mucho menos morir, iba a ser eterno como siempre soñó.

Miro su mano y luego el rostro de Sora.

_"Aun que nunca podre tocarla como quiero."_

Volteo brusco y siguió su camino saltando de edificio en edificio para evitar a la gente, como lo había hecho antes.

No sabía que pasaba algo había lo alterado mucho, estaba siguiendo hasta que sintió un chakra ligeramente familiar y paso a ver de dónde venía.

Justo en frente de la parte baja del edificio donde estaba había dos chicos rubios peleando por algo acerca de ramen. Era un hombre y una mujer jóvenes para ser más preciosos, se le hacían vagamente familiares.

Paró en seco, lo sintió. Volteo hacia ella que había quedado rezagada un par de edifico atrás, no podía permitir por ningún motivo que recordara, mucho menos que los viera y viceversa. Sería algo fatal para sus planes tenía que llevársela ya.

Miraba con interés la absurda pero divertida discusión sobre el ramen, ambos estaba haciendo todo un show a su alrededor, de pronto sintió como era tomada o más bien cargada como costalito y se alejaba del lugar no sin antes cruzar mirada con un chico que la miraba estupefacto.

Raro.

Sasori corrió a toda prisa y no paró hasta estar por completamente seguro de haber perdido a su perseguidor.

La bajo renuente y muy alerta, buscando algún indicio de su perseguidor.

Nada, reviso su mente con rapidez aprovechando que estaba concentrada cateando el lugar con su chakra.

—Ya no nos sigue, lo perdiste hace unos cuantos kilómetros estoy segura.

Él asistió dándole la razón a su compañera. Estaba aliviado no había detectado nada anormal, su mente seguía sellada y modificada a su conveniencia.

—Lo siento— dijo con tristeza. Había sido su culpa que los detectaran y de nuevo Sasori fue al rescate no podía sentirse más inútil, débil y tonta que ahora.

—Está bien, Sora—dijo solemnemente—solo espero que hayas aprendido algo de esto y que no se vuelva a repetir—concluyo tranquilo y con tono consolador.

—No, claro que no—se apresuro a responder apenada.

—Bien vamos a casa, tengo que trabajar.

Se pusieron en camino. Sasori adelante y Sora atrás, sintiéndose muy triste por decepcionar una vez más a su mentor y compañero.

La tristeza que la embargaba lo estaba invadiendo con rapidez, le sabia mal ya que de hecho no fue su culpa; por lo menos no lo hizo a conciencia fue su cuerpo que reacciono a la familiaridad de sus antiguos compañeros y amigos. Tendría que buscar una muy buena escusa para las preguntas que vendrían después, ya que ahora estaba demasiado desanimada para mencionar lo que ocurrió.

—Gracias.

Lo miro desconcertada, no sabía a qué se refería ella no había hecho nada que lo ameritara.

—Ya tengo la respuesta a mi dilema —respondió a su pregunta silenciosa —. Ocurrió cuando estábamos en el techo del templo.

Pronto comenzó a sentir que la alegría comenzaba a ocupar el lugar de la tristeza.

—Tenía razón.

Ok ahora saltaría de felicidad y abrazaría al hombre que tenía enfrente si no fuera por ser quien era. Tenía que mantener la compostura y actuar como una mujer madura y no como una niña gritona que acaba de ver a Takeshi Kaneshiro, el cual por cierto era su actor favorito y su próxima película sería como el protagonista de Icha Icha Tactics, ya ansiaba verlo en "esas" situaciones en las que luciría "todo" su talento.

—_Bueno Sora ya deja de pensar en "eso" que el señor Sasori te está viendo raro_— se golpe mentalmente, nadie podría saber su más oscuro secreto. Se mantendría la calma ante todo.

Sasori lo único que se preguntaba esa quien carajos era ese tal Takeshi Kaneshiro y en cuanto lo averiguara iba a ser hombre muerto. Y lo que más le intrigaba era saber desde cuando leía o venía "ese" tipo de cosas.

—_Eso se lo tenía muy bien guardado, ni siquiera lo vi en sus recuerdos_— concluyo.

Bueno ahora que ya estaba por completo seguro que todo iba bien en la cabecita rosadita de su Sora salió con mucho cuidado para no ser detectado.

—Me alegra que te sirviera – dijo con su mejor tono y cara de serenidad.

. . .

Les había perdido el rastro por completo.

Pero todavía no se la creía, Sakura Haruno estaba viva tendría que notificarle al capitán Yamato de inmediato y muy a su pesar tendría que dejar a Naruto e Ino fuera de esto.

La situación requería ser tratada con mucha delicadeza y tacto, pensaba que si ambos se enteraban de esto se armaría la buena y no podía permitir eso.

Según sus datos él hombre que estaba con ella era Akasuna no Sasori, él que supuestamente ya estaba muerto.

Todo esto estaba muy sospechoso, actuar con cautela era lo mejor.

. . .

Naruto e Ino seguían enfrascado en su pelea de ramen, la cual había llegado al punto en que ambos terminaron llenos de fideos, apestando a sopa y con el vendedor corriéndolos de su puesto por el escándalo y la pelea de comida entre los clientes. Claro no sin antes quedarse sin ningún centavo encima por que tuvieron que pagar todos los daños a terceros ya que ellos fueron los iniciaron la guerra de ramen.

Ino se moría de la vergüenza disculpándose una y otra vez por lo sucedido, mientras Naruto se reía a su espalda por cómo había quedado su compañera, en tanto le pasaba su monedero de ranita para pagar su parte del destrozo.

¿Qué como habían llegado a esta indecorosa situación?

Pues, muy pero muy simple: No discutas con Naruto-traga-ramen-Uzumaki cuál es la mejor forma de preparar tú ramen.

—Lo vez te dije que el caldo primero y el fideo después— dijo por último, partiendo hacia el hotel.

Necesitaban un muy buen baño.

Ino refunfuño y le volteo su rostro muy enojada. No quería enfrascarse en otra discusión ya había sido suficiente con una.

—Y… ¿Dónde está Sai?—pregunto Naruto , buscándole alrededor.

—Lo más probable es que haya huido de la zona de guerra y este en el hotel—contesto renuente.

—Sí supongo que esta vez tienes razón —la burla en su tono era muy evidente.

—¡Cállate! Naruto si no quieres que te borre esa sonrisa santurrona de los labios —amenazo con los puños. Jamás había recurrido a ese tipo de amenazas para zafarse de alguna disputa "amistosa", pero con él era inevitable no hacerlo. Ahora comprendía a Sakura a la perfección.

Naruto alzo las manos en señal de rendición y puso su mejor cara de: yo no fui.

Emprendieron el camino.

Ino iba quitándose los fideos al paso igual que Naruto.

Una estruendosa risa llego a sus oídos sacándola de su laboriosa operación fideos-fuera. La distrajo y volteo a ver de qué se reía Naruto ahora.

Y ahí estaba Naruto riendo a los cuatro vientos señalando su trasero, por inercia se lo tapo y descubrió cual era la gracia del asunto.

En medio de su trasero tenia pegado una servilleta con una pequeña carita de gatita sonriente, además de unos cuantos fideos que hacían la ilusión de hacer más grande los bigotes de la gatita de lo que eran realmente.

Comenzó a reírse también una vez que se quito el singular adorno de sus pompis. De acuerdo era gracioso, mucho muy gracioso, sin contar con el hecho de que llevaba caminando con la dichosa gata desde que salieron del puesto. La cual por cierto era el logo del local de ramen.

Qué pena, pensó con gracia.

—Seguro que con esto mi trasero se veía enorme y gordo. —Dijo una vez que ambos acabaron de reírse.

—Para nada, tus pompis están bien—puso la mano en su mentón de forma significativa y agrego con toda sinceridad— de hecho están muuuuuy bien.

Ino soltó la carcajada.

— ¡Vaya! Pues gracias, tú si sabes cómo animar a una chica — bromeo alegre y alagada. ¿A quién no le gusta recibir un alago?

Su enojo se había ido.

—De nada.

. . .

N/A:

Sai fue la estrella de este capítulo-suspiro-como la adoro es tan genial *o*Creo que en este capítulo hubo de todo un poco, mucho más relajado que los dos anteriores que tuvieron un tinte más oscuro, pero no se me confíen.

. . .

Bueno ahora procedo a explicarles algunas cosillas del cap. Ok

1º La frase que tiene el asterisco (*) es una cita del gran artista: José Clemente Orozco.

2º Las flores de cerezo o sakura significan exactamente lo que dijeron Sai e Ino.

Para mayor información: http:/ es. answers. yahoo. com / question /index?qid= 20080217082351AA15A26 (solo junten los espacios)

3º El libro favorito de Sasori en este fic es Fausto de Goethe y contiene algunas pistas de lo que va a pasar en esta historia.

Para mayor inf.: http: / es. wikipedia. org / wiki / Fausto _% 28 Goethe %29 (juntar espacios)

4º La teoría de Sasori para la preparación tiene algunos datos reales sobre los arboles que ahora explico:

-Cortar los árboles en luna luna llena si fortalece la condición del tronco.

- Médula: Es el centro del árbol, contiene células muertas.

-Duramen: Corazón, esta zona rodea la médula es la parte más resistente.

-Albura: La zona más clara, células jóvenes/menor resistencia.

5º Takeshi Kaneshiro es un actor asiático muy guapo, enserio solo búsquenlo por la red. Además se me hizo mejor poner a un actor asiático que a Brat Pitt o algo así, va más con la historia. XD

. . .

Bueno una vez aclarado todo solo les digo que el próximo hará su tan esperada aparición Sasuke, aun que solo por unos momentos, es que está molesto porque no lo he sacado a pasear últimamente ¬.¬ Esta celoso de Sai porque lo quiero más y por que Itachi ya ha aparecido y él no.

—No es cierto yo no estoy celoso

—Sí, claro como tú digas ¡Ey! Baja esa espada y no me apuntes.

Bueno queridos lectores como verán ya me tengo que ir, algunos problemas con "ciertos" personajes que se quieren salir del huacal así que me despido, se cuidan mucho y no olviden comentar.

Gracias por leer, bye, bye…

PD: Apoyen a Japón en lo que puedan les a llovido sobre mojado.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola cuelgo este nuevo capítulo de rapidito, ahora que tengo tiempo libre porque después quien sabe.

Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene escenas de sexo.

. . .

_Quiero ver la luz cuando alcance el orgasmo, Victoria. Es la única luz que podré ver._

_La mujer de Gabriel/_ _Robin Schone_

. . .

Capítulo VI

…

Sai llego al hotel antes de que sus compañeros llegaran. Por fortuna pensó.

Yamato estaba recostado en su cama y noto al chico muy alterado, algo sucedía.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Naruto está bien?—la preocupación era evidente, pero la semilla que le dio no lo había alertado.

Afirmo silencioso.

—Entonces que sucede—dijo serio.

—En el festival vi a Sakura Haruno, ella está viva—informo en tono confidencial y le explico todo lo sucedido.

Él hombre lo escucho muy atento sin perderse detalle de nada de lo que le decía. No interrumpió en ningún momento, tenía que tener muy clara la actual situación.

—Entonces ninguno de los dos lo sabe –repitió –estas completamente seguro.

—Lo estoy. Sí lo supieran hubieran ido tras ella en el acto.

—Bien le enviaremos un Tsunade-sama como todo lo que me has dicho. Lo más probable es que ella ya lo sepa y que Kakachi la esté buscando. Por eso me pidió que lo sustituyera.

Sai había sacado la misma conclusión.

—Nadie más debe saber sobre esto Sai —remarcó Yamato, refiriéndose a Danzo.

Eso ya lo sabía, sí Danzo se enteraba de esto sería algo muy peligroso.

—No le diré nada, por lo menos de momento –respondió resignado.

Sabía que no lo haría, se lo guardaría hasta ya no pudiera más. Danzo tenía muchos métodos para hacer que sus hombres no le guardaran ningún secreto. Esperaba que esta situación se solucionara antes de que se enterara.

—Ya vienen, mandaré el mensaje antes de que entren—dijo Sai sacando uno de sus pergaminos y dibujando un águila con toda la información.

Yamato abrió la ventana para dejar salir a la creación de pintor.

—Esperemos lo mejor Sai, por el bien de los chicos.

. . .

Era la madrugada y estaba totalmente cansada, necesitaba su café cargado con un buen chorrito de sake del bueno para poder continuar trabajando.

Entre Danzo, Naruto, Akatsuki y lo de Sakura estaba a punto de reventar. Agradecía en el alma que Shizune estuviera con ella o hace mucho habría azotado la lona, con tanto trabajo y preocupaciones.

Su puerquita estaba dormida a sus pies, su mascota siempre tan fiel. Se tranquilizaba al verla ya que necesitaba toda la paciencia y serenidad que pudiera encontrar para poder concentrarse.

Las noticias que había recibido de Sai hace unas pocas horas, le dio todo y nada.

Estaba feliz porque su alumna estaba viva y no siendo torturada brutalmente por Akatsuki. Sin embargo estaba con uno de ellos. Y al parecer por su propia voluntad, algo le habían hecho estaba segura.

Sakura jamás estaría de buena gana con sujetos así, antes muerta y lo sabía. La conocía bien.

— ¿Qué te hicieron Sakura?

Ya había mandado la información recibida a Kakashi, iba a tener que adelantar el viaje de Naruto, ya no le quedaba de otra. Listo o no iría.

. . .

En lo profundo del bosque a la hora del ocaso le había llegado el informe de Tsunade y se puso de inmediato a la labor.

Tenía que regresar a la zona donde habían visto a Sakura y partir desde ahí.

La llama de la esperanza de encontrarla se había reavivado nuevamente, su cuerpo cansado se levanto adquiriendo vigor una vez más. Y comenzó a reagrupar a su equipo y a explicarles la situación, esta vez lo lograría se juró.

. . .

Su cuerpo estaba tenso, cansado y sudoroso.

El entrenamiento de hoy iba el último que tomaría de Orochimaru, ya había aprendido todo lo que tenía que dar el hombre. Su operación sanguijuela había concluido y era el momento de marcharse, reunir un nuevo equipo e ir tras su venganza.

Nada ni nadie se interpondría en su camino. Ni siquiera Naruto y Sakura.

Esta noche descansaría y mañana comenzaría con su nuevo objetivo.

Itachi Uchiha, moriría por su mano.

. . .

Esta maravillada por lo que veía. El lugar en donde se encontraba era una obra de arquitectura e ingeniería que la dejo pasmada. Jamás en su vida había visto algo parecido. Era la primera vez que Sasori la llevaba. Rebosaba de alegría ante tal demostración de confianza.

La fortaleza de su mentor y ahora compañero era algo único. Era una construcción echa en el interior de una montaña. Pero lo sorprendente de ella era que no estaba construida con piedra sino que esta esculpida sobre roca del interior de la montaña. Es como si de fuera una escultura.

Se localiza cerca de un valle angosto entre la frontera del país del viento y el país de los ríos circundante al Mar. Era de muy difícil acceso. Solo un ninja con grandes habilidades podría acceder a su refugio o mejor dicho fortaleza. La construcción era muy elegante e imponente, con sus columnas y arcas que servían para sostener y al mismo tiempo decorar el enorme domo que se localizaba sobre sus cabezas. Estaban en una terraza con vista al invernadero, uno de los lugares más grandes e impresionantes del lugar.

Más que un invernadero parecía un gran jardín regado ingeniosamente por un río, del cual estaba segura que era artificial. Iba fluyendo desde lo más alto dividiéndose en pequeños arroyos para regar todo el lugar, que estaba en su gran mayoría cubierto de terrazas con tantas plantas que parecían que colgaban unas encima de otras. No obstante aun así se definía perfecto los límites de cada especie de planta.

Solo unos cuantos espacios quedaban libres para admirar el lugar. Como en el que se encontraban ambos ahora. Mirando desde lo alto el invernáculo.

— ¡Vaya! Es fabuloso –exclamó emocionada viendo con admiración al hombre a su lado. Nunca dejaba de sorprenderle lo versátil y genial que era. Es decir, crear algo así dentro de una montaña; y este era solo el invernadero-casi-jardín. Porque todavía faltaba ver la sala de entrenamiento, los talleres y las demás habitaciones que no tenía ni idea de que cajos se encontraría, pero ya quería verlas.

Hace poco que habían llegado y decidió darle el tour por su residencia. Una de las tantas que tenía, claro como cualquier ninja que se respete tiene que tener varios escondites. Modestia aparte este era el mejor de todos. Era un lugar que nunca, jamás le había mostrado a nadie. Nadie. Ese era su refugio. Su fortaleza. Su templo sagrado de trabajo. Su hogar.

Había diseñado y construido este lugar con sus propias manos y muchas marionetas, claro está (sino nunca hubiera acabado de construir el lugar él solo). El asunto era, que él es un sujeto muy receloso de su privacidad y no le gustaba que absolutamente nadie la invadiera. El llevarla fue una decisión muy difícil. Al principio le molesto mucho pero no tuvo otra salida.

Ya la habían descubierto. Konoha no tardaría en enviar a alguien por ella. Necesitaba un lugar seguro para tenerla y poder concluir su trabajo.

La vio fijamente concentrándose en los latidos de su corazón. Cada vez bombeaba con más fuerza, haciendo que su sangre fluyera y se concentrara en sus mejillas dándole un aire inocente e ingenuo. Se sorprendió de su nuevo descubrimiento. Ella sentía admiración por él.

Por él, por su obra y eso la hacía feliz.

— _¿Qué extraña criatura? ¿Se siente feliz por mí éxito? O solo… ¿Se siente feliz por mí?—_las preguntas invadían nuevamente su mente.

Sea lo que sea, le causaba euforia sentirlo. Se le hacia una sensación conocida pero diferente, era como cuando luchaba pero diferente, era como cuando hacia un veneno nuevo pero diferente, era como cuando podía ver una de sus obras completadas pero diferente.

— _¿Pero qué es esto entonces? ¿Qué siento ahora?—_se interrogó confuso

No lo comprendía, entre más lo analizaba mas ansioso se sentía. No podía explicarse que pasaba. La analizaba de arriba abajo con detenimiento, como tantas veces había hecho. Sin embargo ahora había algo diferente. Por más que trataba de visualizarla como su futura gran obra a manera de marioneta, no podía. No la divisaba como una muñeca de madera con sus articulaciones controladas por sus hilos de chakra, sino como una chica de… carne y…hueso.

Se quedo sin aire, no podía respirar y sintió que por un momento su corazón paró. Abrió sus orbes sorprendido por su revelación alejándose de ella con rapidez.

La había dejado sola.

Estaba extrañada por su actitud, la había dejado botada a mitad del tour. Suponía que la repentina inspiración le había venido y por eso la dejo. No se molesto en lo absoluto, no sería ni la primera ni la última vez que lo hacía. Seguiría ella misma con el viaje, le entusiasmaba poder seguir viendo las maravillas que escondía el lugar.

Entro a su taller con premura dirigiéndose a la parte más profunda de este, descubrió casi con desesperación su mas reciente obra.

La miró.

Su ansiedad comenzó a ser remplazada con su calma habitual. Se tranquilizo al verla, al olerla. Utilizo al máximo los dos sentidos que aún le quedaban. La toco aun que no pudiera sentirla se imaginada su suavidad y su sabor.

Se embriagó con su aroma a cerezos, justo como el de ella. Ahora si podía visualizarla como lo que era. Una marioneta, su marioneta.

Comenzó a explorar sus formas, a contornearlas con sus manos.

Primero se aventuro a explorar su rostro. Delineó sus párpados cerrados bajando por su pequeña nariz, acaricio sus labios. Tomó su cuello por la nuca y se acerco a olerlo, bajo su otra palma a su pecho. Era algo pequeño entre sus dedos pero firme, lo miró fijo deseándolo con fuerza casi salvaje. Se relamió sus labios resecos y cedió a el.

Con su lengua comenzó a trazar su pezón, a succionarlo, a mordisquearlo un poco. Deseaba probar su sabor mientras con su mano atendía el otro seno. Lo acariciaba con movimientos circulares concentrándose en su pequeño botón, deseaba hacer florecer sus pequeños pezones.

De pronto sintió como acariciaban su cabeza y miro su rostro. Ella le sonreía con dulzura al igual que sus ojos verdes. Su cuerpo era suave, anhelaba sentir más esa dulzura y decidió explorar su sonrisa. Sus labios eran tersos como la seda y se acoplaban perfectos a los suyos, las lenguas danzaros al compás del latido de sus corazones.

La abrazo con fuerza, ambos estaban comenzando a sudar. Lamió su cuello y disfruto su sabor salado y deseo más, su aroma mesclado con el de él era idílico. Sintió sus pechos rozar el suyo y deseo ser uno con ella. Acarició su cintura explorando detenidamente su forma, descendió lentamente por sus caderas estrechándolas fuerte. Quería sentirla con todo su cuerpo.

Ella también lo examinaba con detenimiento comenzando por su musculosa espalda hasta descender a sus glúteos aferrándose con vigor a ellos. Causando que él gimiera su nombre entrecortado.

La recargo contra la pared y procedió a acariciar los tiernos pliegues de su entrepierna, sintiéndola húmeda y lista para él. Llevó sus dedos a explorar un poco más su cavidad, estimulando al mismo tiempo su pequeño botón carnoso centro de placer. Gimió su nombre animándolo a hacerlo, dándole su permiso.

Tomó su pierna, llevándola a la altura de su cintura para que lo rodeara mientras que acomodaba para adentrarse en ella como lo deseaba. Fue lento, muy lento pretendía sentir todo de ella, cada centímetro suyo. Quería una posesión completa.

Todo.

Entró por completo y gruño de placer. Paró un momento para sentirla: Era húmeda, cálida y muy estrecha.

Miró sus orbes jades y se perdió en ellos al igual que su miembro. La beso con pasión mientras se dejaba llevar por el vaivén de sus cuerpos acoplados a la perfección disfrutándose.

Llegó de pronto el orgasmo haciendo que su miembro se estremeciera ante el placer que le daban las contracciones involuntarias y que él también llegara a ver la luz junto a ella.

Murieron juntos por un pequeño instante gritando sus nombres al unisonó.

De pronto todo se volvió oscuro y rompió la conexión.

—Fue un sueño, solo un sueño. Me quede dormido eso es todo—se dijo alterado mirando a todas partes con desesperación. Hace mucho tiempo que ya no era esclavo de sus impulsos humanos, desde que se había convertido en una marioneta viviente. Además ya no era un maldito mocoso adolescente para comportarse así.

Su inconsciente le estaba jugando sucio, muy pero muy sucio. Jamás había disfrutado del sexo, nunca en su desgraciada vida como mortal lo había hecho. El sexo le parecía indigno, solo necesario para la asquerosa reproducción humana. Nada más.

Cuando era joven había tenido coito dos veces en su patética vida como humano. La primera fue por curiosidad y la segunda por una asquerosa necesidad que su cuerpo inútil le exigía. Ninguna de las dos veces había disfrutado del acto. Fue sucio, repulsivo e indigno de él.

Después de su segunda y muy desagradable experiencia llego a la conclusión que nunca jamás tendría sexo. Castigaría a la muy maldita parte de su anatomía que se resistía y se revelaba contra sus deseos; con un baño frío para que aprendiera. Como odiaba su hormonas y ser esclavo de ellas.

Pero ahora no lo era, ya no lo era. Se suponía que era libre de ellas y de esas necesidades del cuerpo que le eran tan repugnantes.

¿Pero lo que había soñado realmente fue repugnante?

Miró a la marioneta que estaba frente a él con rencor. Era una copia exacta de esa maldita mujer que lo atormentaba en sueños.

_¿Realmente te atormenta? O… ¿Quizá algo más? Acéptalo desde el primero momento en que cruzaron palabra deseaste todo de ella._

Todo.

Retumbó en su mente la palabra una y otra vez.

_Mente._

_Alma._

_Cuerpo._

Todo.

_¿Qué es para ti? _

_Una obra de arte. Una futura marioneta. Un arma. O…_

No estaba seguro de querer concluir esa frase en su mente. Aun no estaba listo para aceptar esa posibilidad.

—Ni ahora, ni nunca —se respondió con frialdad. Ya se había recuperado de su episodio anterior —Soy Sasori. El escorpión de la arena roja, maestro del Hitokugutsu. Yo hago de las personas obras de arte eternas y Sakura Haruno no va a ser la excepción. Ahora ella es Sora mí marioneta. Mía.

_¿Lo es? ¿Es realmente tuya?_

—Lo es—afirmó con dureza—. Su mente es mía. Su alma también y su cuerpo pronto lo será. La haré mi marioneta cuando esté lista para eso —concluyo pensando que si ella iba a ser suya sería en sus propios términos. En su terreno, nunca en los términos de la gente ordinaria y asquerosamente gris del mundo exterior. Este era su mundo y nadie se lo arrebataría.

Iba a ser suya y de nadie más. Su marioneta de belleza inmortal y estarían juntos siempre.

. . .

Estaba muy molesto, furioso es que en Akatsuki no podían hacer nada sin él o que. Se había retirado, quería paz y tranquilidad para con sus obras. Y cuando por fin obtenía un poquito de eso se lo arrebataban.

Suspiró resignado.

Comprendía que tarde o temprano le pedirían aquella atrocidad. Estaba siendo muy optimista al respecto, después de tantos meses sin saber nada de ellos ya le extrañaba.

Poner a su Sora de carnada para el chico Kyubi.

¡Claro! Como Hoshigaki y el Uchiha eran unos completos incompetentes no le quedaba de otra ¿no?

Los odiaba a ambos, especialmente a ese Uchiha que no lo tragaba ni con agua, ni con nada. Como detestaba a todos los de ese clan. Deidara y él, deberían hacer un club anti-Uchihas querían monopolizar toda la atención. Estaba bastante seguro de que mucha gente los apoyaría. Pero en fin dejaría eso para otra ocasión.

Hablaría con ella muy seriamente sobre su próxima misión y sobre todo iba a tener que vigilarla muy descerca. No quería sorpresas en el camino.

Tendría que idear un plan para atraer al Kyubi. Era el colmó que también hiciera eso por eso par de mentecatos incompetentes. No entendía cómo es que el líder le daba tantas libertades a este par tan inútil.

Rechino sus dientes y comenzó a trazar un plan para que esos idiotas pudieran encontrar al niño este. Le perdieron el rastro. No saben donde pueda estar. Estúpidos eso eran para él, no había de otra. Tendría que exponer a su Sora a un muy grave peligro. Si lograba recordar algo estaría pedido, una vez desencadenado el proceso no había vuelta atrás.

La mandó llamar a sus aposentos y con resignación le explico lo que tendría que hacer en su próxima y más peligrosa misión. Tal vez no para ella pero si para él.

. . .

Se sentía algo sola en la florería. Todos se habían ido de misión o a entrenar algún lugar exótico como Naruto. Choji y Shikamaru de misión junto con Azuma al igual que Sai. Y su padre estaba de junta con Tsunade. Su único consuelo era atender la florería.

Las plantas eran una de sus grandes pasiones si no es que la más grande de ellas. Le gustaba verlas, olerlas y sentirlas. Conocer todo de ellas, las formas, colores, sus propiedades y lo que significaban.

Las flores transmiten un mensaje para el mundo, cada una lo tiene y le gustaba ayudar a las personas a encontrarlo para que se lo den a esa persona especial. Son el regalo perfecto para toda ocasión. No importa cual o a que persona se las des siempre repartían aun que sea un poquito de su sabiduría, alegría o consuelo con ellas.

El idioma de las flores es perfecto.

Sonrío al mirar el dibujo que su atolondrado compañero Sai le había regalado. Era un pálido jazmín.

Se sonrojo al recordar el significado de la flor. En algunos lugares simbolizaba belleza y en otros amor e incluso se utilizaba para adornar las bodas. Se sorprendió mucho cuando le regalo el lienzo en medio de aquel atardecer frente a la tienda.

Nunca le había regalado algo así. Además de que era algo tan simbólico por que Sai le dijo que sabía perfectamente lo que significaba la flor que dibujo.

—El idioma de las flores te expresara lo que siento por ti —dijo Sai trémulo.

Se quedo sin habla por primera vez en su vida no sabía que decir ¿Estaba entendiendo bien lo que intentaba decirle?

—También le regale a Naruto un girasol, espero que este bien.

¡Oh! Claro ahora todo tenía sentido para ella. Un girasol significa pasión y amor ciego, era lo que sentía Sai por Naruto. Era amor puro pero de una clase muy diferente a la Ino creyó en un principio.

—Claro que está bien. Gracias por el regalo —respondió feliz por comprender lo que Sai tratada de decirle. Eres bella y te quiero, eres una gran chica nunca lo olives y a Naruto que lo quería sin importar nada y que siempre lo seguiría. Aun que es muy probable que Naruto no lo haya entendido para nada y solo recibiera el regalo con una sonrisa tonta y lo colgara en la pared de su chiquero, digo departamento.

Ver el cuadro la reconfortaba en estos momentos de nostalgia y soledad.

Era realmente interesante comprender la forma en cómo Sai interpretaba lo que veía o leía. No es que fuera tonto ni nada por el estilo es que su mundo era un poquito diferente a lo usual. Su visión se ampliaba y veía muchas otras posibilidades. Se diría que su visión del mundo era ilimitada y llena magia. Después de todo era un artista que no se limitaba a un simple punto de vista cuando hay tanto que ver y sentir. Las formas y palabras tienen tanta diversidad de significados que solo uno se pone límites en ellos.

Así era Sai puro y sin límites.

. . .

Los meses habían pasado con lentitud. Ya contaba con un equipo nuevo y estaban en busca de alguna pista sobre Akatsuki o de Itachi. Estaba algo frustrado por no poder encontrar nada útil. Ahora estaban en el país de las agua termales conocido por sus riquezas y sus lujos, para los turistas era el paraíso vacacional. Se rumoraba de algunos avistamientos de miembros de Akatsuki, tenía que asegurarse de ellos con la mayor rapidez posible.

Dividió al grupo y fueron a investigar para encontrarse después con él. Suigetsu fue el primero en llegar con una cara llena de satisfacción.

—Sasuke tienes que verla, esa chica es…preciosa—dijo entre suspiros—. Es la chica Sasuke, la chica.

Sasuke lo miro con toda su frialdad.

—Suigetsu creí haberte dicho que investigaras aquel bar. No que tontearas con las chicas —musito con su habitual seriedad. No había ido él personalmente por que le molestaban ese tipo de lugares y Suigetsu siempre obtenía mejores resultados interrogando a la gente en esos lugares que él.

—Eso hice —la emoción en su voz ya era muy palpable —pero esa chica te lo digo Sasuke es…

Sasuke no lo dejo terminar estaba comenzando a molestarse.

—Suigetsu —dijo en ese tono en particular que no aceptaba replica alguna.

Levanto las manos en señal de rendición y le lanzo una de sus muy particulares muecas de entre burda y despreocupación.

—Bueno, bueno ya que amargado. Pues según lo que supe se vio a un akatsuki hace unos tres días y se reunió con un hombre desconocido que al parecer es uno de los contacto de la organización. A veces va a ver a la bailarina principal que déjame decirte que esta como quiere…

Sasuke le alzo la ceja dándole a entender que se concentrara.

—Ok, ya entendí la indirecta. Aburrido —dijo resentido—El punto es que fue todo lo que pude averiguar. No son muy comunicativos en ese lugar, si sabes a lo que me refiero —concluyo en tono confidencial.

Lo suponía el lugar era frecuentado por ninjas renegados y mercenarios. Nadie decía nada sin un precio o un buen escarmiento. La cual era la especialidad de su compañero y si él no pudo sacar más información tendría que ir el mismo a recabar un poco mas de información con su sharingan.

— ¿Y esa chica? — interrogo con interés. Si el contacto de Akatsuki iba a verla con regularidad entonces lo más probables es que se presentara a verla en algún momento y cuando eso pasara él estaría ahí.

Suigetsu pesco al vuelo las deducciones de Uchiha y sonrió con maldad.

—Se va a presentar mañana al anochecer en el horario estelar —informo pensando que tal vez lo llevaría y podría verla nuevamente bailar de esa forma tan seductora y que tal vez Sasuke le permitiría interrogarla sobre su admirador.

—Bien, iré mañana. Solo.

Sasuke sabia perfecto lo que pretendía su compañero y no se lo permitiría por ningún motivo. Suigetsu lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados de indignación. Nunca lo dejaba divertirse.

. . .

Cada noche de su nuevo trabajo terminaba cada vez un poco más fastidiaba. Le gustaba bailar y cantar como a cualquiera, pero desearía hacerlo en un lugar con más categoría. Estaba harta de tener que usar la fuerza bruta para hacerse respetar en ese maldito antro de mala muerte. Los clientes habítales ya sabían a qué se atenían si llegaban a pasarse de la cuenta. Sasori ya lo había dejado muy claro desde el primer día en que comenzó a trabajar en ese horrible lugar. Y no falla siempre que algún idiota que se envalentonaba con unas cuantas copas de alcohol e iba tras ella. Y era obvio que Sasori no podía estar todo el tiempo con ella para evitar que ella los matara con mucho dolor.

No es que le molestara al marionetista que los matara. Pero debía ser discreta con su fachada de dama delicada e indefensa. Pero no podía evitar matarlos por tratar de abusar de ella, eran escoria que se lo merecía. Todos creían que era Sasori el que acababa con todos aquellos podres diablos que la esperaban a la salida y la seguían con sigilo para esperar el mejor momento para atacar. Nadie sospechaba de la pobre e indefensa cantante y bailarina.

Ilusos.

Solo esperaba que en cualquier momento se presentara el chico kyubi del que tanto había oído hablar para acabar con todo esto de una maldita vez. Por lo que entendía, ella se parecía mucho a una chica que el kyubi quería y esperaban que si se dejaba ser por un lugar donde pasan muchos mercenarios y ninjas se corriera la voz de que una chica con las misma características de la querida del jinchuriki y terminaría viniendo a ella tarde o temprano.

Era un plan muy simple de hecho, que funcionaria tarde o temprano por qué no lograban encontrar al dichoso chico. Era muy escurridizo y no habían podido con él. Suponía que debía ser alguien muy astuto y fuerte. No estaba tan segura de que el plan funcionara.

Pero ya que todos en la dichosa organización insistían que era muy parecida a la chica del kyubi y que la amaba con fervor vendría a ella tarde o temprano, ya que llevaba buscándola hace mucho tiempo y por lo que le habían informado la verdadera chica estaba muerta. Así que no había mucho de donde elegir.

Tendría que esperar no había de otra. Trabajo era trabajo.

. . .

N/A: Lalalala . ya mi primer lemmon publicado ¿Qué les pareció? Muy simple en mi opinión, pero me encanto escribirlo. La imaginación perversa de Sasori juega en su contra -jajajaja- Pero en mi opinión nuestro marionetista favorito avanza un paso y retrocede dos para atrás XD Ya reconoció que quiere todo de Sakura/Sora pero aun sigue con su idea de hacerla su marioneta.

Kakashi sigue buscando a Sakura ¿La encontrara? Sasuke ya salió en escena como me estaba exigiendo y el próximo capítulo era el tan esperado encuentro ¿Qué pasara? E Ino ¿Interpreto bien lo que Sai le quiso decir?

Les recomiendo escuchar la canción de Jasmín de Tsubasa les dejo la dirección, no olviden juntar los espacios:

http: / www. youtube. com / watch ?v= J-SUNZxU2Xs .

Es un bello fan-dub muy bueno que me gusta escuchar y me inspiro para el momento Ino/Sai de este capítulo.

Y si tienen algo de curiosidad de cómo es la morada de Sasori pueden ver imágenes de Petra y los Jardines colgantes de Babilonia que fue de donde me inspiré.

. . .

Momento de responder RR no registrados aun que ahora solo hubo un n,n

ferzhita: Gracias qué bueno que te guste esta pequeña y retorica historia que salió de un huequito de mi loca mente XD. Sip es algo típico de los hombres hacer ese tipo de cosas, además de que a Deidara le encanta llamar la atención. Nadie va a ignóralo nunca al blondo antes hace explotar algo que eso. Y en este lugar todavía le falta hacer explotar algunas cosas más n,n Gracias por comentar.

. . .

Bueno los dejo gracias por leer, los alertas y favoritos. Si gustan, comentar algo bienvenidos sean.

Hasta la próxima bye, bye…


	7. Chapter 7

Hola nuevamente aquí les traigo otro pequeño capítulo de esta pequeña historia. Por fin pongo la escena que desencadeno todo este fic. Les recomiendo escuchar: Beauty Song de la película La casa de las dagas voladoras que es la que inspiro toda esta locura. Les dejo el link: http: / www. youtube. Com / watch ? v= EQbZ7GVzN60 (junten los espacios)

_. . ._

_"Una belleza excepcional en el Norte. __  
__Es la dama más sublime sobre la tierra. __  
__Una mirada suya y la ciudad entera sucumbe. __  
__Una segunda mirada deja la nación en ruinas. __  
__No existe ciudad o nación __  
__que haya sido más estimada __  
__que una belleza como la suya"_

_Jia Ren Qu (Beauty song)/La casa de las dagas voladoras._

. . .

Capítulo VII

.

.

.

Por fin llegó el momento de ir a ese antro de mala muerte donde conseguiría algunas pistas y de ser posible respuestas concretas sobre Akatsuki o mejor de Itachi.

Estaba deseoso por respuestas y no se iría sin ellas.

Entró en aquel bar deslizándose paso a paso con gran confianza y determinación. Se sitúo en el fondo, en el lugar más oscuro y discreto que le permitiera, dentro de las posibilidades ocultarse. No deseaba llamar la atención más de lo debido.

Había llegado con el tiempo medido para ver el espectáculo de la mujer que Suigetsu le había informado. Quería saber qué clase de persona era y calarla antes de interrogarla o hacer alguna otra clase de movimiento.

De pronto, todo el ruido del bar cesó, las luces se oscurecieron gradualmente y fijó su vista en el escenario. El sonido de cascabeles e instrumentos de cuerda comenzaron a sonar dando inicio al show.

Centró su vista en la silueta de una mujer en medio de la pista que apenas se iluminaba con una suave y delicada luz que delineaba su fina figura.

Estaba de espaldas al público.

Comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música que la acompañaba. Sus caderas se mecían de un lado a otro de forma lenta, sensual y muy sugestiva.

Miró con mucho interés el contorno que poco a poco se iba definiendo más y más conforme aumentaba gradualmente la luz y emprendió el proceso de examinarla con interés de abajo hacia arriba. No quería perderse detalle alguno de su futura fuente de información.

De diminutos pies gráciles que se movían agiles como si flotara, una larga y torneada pierna que se asomaba por la abertura de su kimono en el momento que giró para quedar de frente al público, la voluptuosa cadera que se mecía en un sutil vaivén al ritmo de la música, su definida cintura, sus manos haciendo movimientos que seducían deslizándose por el aire con soltura y sus pequeños pero bien definidos pechos.

El baile tenía movimientos que eran suaves, armoniosos y bellos. Poesía en movimiento.

Ahora comprendía porque Suigetsu se había emocionado tanto. Era un majestuoso espectáculo digno de admirarse.

Siguió enfocándose en sus movimientos, observando con detenimiento.

La chica dio una vuelta más causando que se deslizara su kimono dejando ver su hombro, atojándolo suculento con esa bella piel que a la vista, era suave y lisa como la seda.

Prosiguió su recorrido llegando al largo cuello de cisne, pasando por sus delgados labios rosas adornados con una sonrisa tan dulce como la de una niña pequeña, siguió su respingada nariz y sus ojos tan grandes, expresivos, pero a la vez tan fríos de color verde. Eran de un verde muy especial, uno que le recordó a cierta chica en especial de cabellos rosados…

Sus ojos negros de pronto abrieron llenos de sorpresa al verla.

—Sakura —murmuro. Lo veía y no lo creía, era ella.

Comenzó a cantar con una voz argentina realzada por su danza.

Decir que estaba sorprendido era poco. Jamás en los años que pasó conociéndola se imagino que pudiera cantar de esa forma tan bella.

No estaba muy seguro de que hacer. Si Sakura estaba aquí significa que había más ninjas de Konoha en las cercanías o peor aún.

"_Naruto_"

No quería cruzarse con ninguno, pero esta era su única pista y se negaba a dejarla ir. De pronto sintió un incremento de chakra de parte de Sakura, era muy sutil. Por inercia activo su sharingan y siguió su rápido movimiento al lanzar una fina y casi imperceptible aguja hacía un hombre sentado un par de mesas a su lado.

Mató al hombre al instante, solo él lo noto.

Sus ojos se cruzaron al instante. Carmín contra jade se medían en silencio.

Sasuke espero alguna reacción de su parte. No sabía exactamente qué, pero algo esperaba de Sakura. Ella nunca supo controlar sus emociones, era demasiado visceral para quedarse callada.

Nada.

Su expresión era la misma de cuando inicio su baile, ni se inmuto al verlo era como si no lo conociera. Como si no llevara años buscándolo.

El desconcierto hizo trabajar su prodigiosa mente deduciendo de tal vez Sakura estaba en una misión encubierto investigando los avistamientos de Akatsuki e impedía que se descubriera de alguna forma. Después de todo no era extraño, Konoha también estaba siguiéndoles el rastro. Pero eso ahora no importaba, Sakura lo había visto y en cuanto se viera en posibilidad daría aviso.

De inmediato se concentro en buscar chakras conocidos, algún movimiento extraño o cualquier indicio que lo alertara, mas no encontró nada anormal.

. . .

Sakura terminó y se retito del escenario dejando a todos en el bar aplaudiendo y gritándole demás improperios que harían enrojecer hasta la más experimentada prostituta.

Odiaba ese lugar tan nefasto y vulgar, el único momento en que se callaban era cuando hacia su show.

"_Es lo mínimo_" pensó enojada. Tuvo que matar a un hombre a mitad de su baile por que se estaba masturbando y enseñándole sus asquerosas miserias. Le daban tantas ganas de reventarle la cara en ese momento pero tenía que continuar con la fachada de perfecta dama, así que lo mató discretamente. Pensó que nadie lo notaria.

"_Grave error_ "se recrimino golpeándose la frente frustrada. Alguien lo había notado y no era cualquier alguien. Era un Uchiha y por lo que sabía solo quedaban dos y ya que ese no era el que conocía.

"_Entonces este es el hermano menor de Itachi"_

— ¿Qué hago? –se preguntaba frustrada mordiéndose la uña del pulgar—. Lo correcto sería eliminarlo, pero se me dio orden expresa de no cruzarme con él. Además cuando nos vimos me sentí extraña—dijo tocándose el pecho sintiendo su pulso que apenas se comenzaba a normalizar después de su encuentro con el Uchiha menor.

— Mí corazón latía tan rápido, mí respiración se hizo pesada y mis manos comenzaron a temblar y sudar. Y mí estomago sintió mariposas como si estuviera…

"_¡No eso no puede ser!_— pensaba ansiosa —_a mí solo me gusta Sasori-sama nadie más. Lo que sentí fue por el sharingan. Tranquila lo viste directo fue por eso ¡Ahora que lo pienso fue una completa estupidez!"_

—No debí haberlo mirarlo, eso fue muy peligroso— se recrimino.

"_Pero me sentí segura al mirarlo sabía que no me haría daño ¿Por qué?"_

Esta y muchas dudas mas comenzaron a invadir su mente. Estaba comenzando a sentirse insegura y confundida.

. . .

Ya había pasado media hora desde que Sakura terminó su espectáculo y nada había pasado. Al parecer nadie vendría por él, así que decidió investigar un poco para saber desde cuando estaba metida en este asunto y descubrió que hace un par de meses llegó y que un contacto de Akatsuki la venia a ver de vez en cuando.

—Sí, yo creo que ese tipo es su amante —contesto de mala gana el sujeto de la barra y metiendo con disimulo los billetes que le dio Sasuke para que se soltara un poco la lengua.

— ¿Su amante?— no se lo creía.

—Si ya sabes, por la forma en que la mira e impide que otros se le acerquen. Terminan muertos –concluyo en tono confidencial dando por terminada la conversación.

Ahora sí que no lograba comprender en que estaba metida su ex-compañera. Sabia de las kunoichis hacían este tipo de "trabajos" pero Sakura no era el tipo que tuviera el estomago para hacerlo. Algo muy extraño estaba pasando aquí, había algo que no encajaba y lo descubriría.

Presentía que ella era la clave para encontrar a Akatsuki y por consiguiente a Itachi. No podía perder esta oportunidad y no permitiría que nadie se pusiera en su camino.

. . .

Salió por la puerta de atrás como siempre hacia esperando no tener que cruzarse con el Uchiha. La esperanza murió un par de cuadras más adelante cuando sintió que la estaba siguiendo.

"_¿¡Qué hago ahora! Evitarlo ya no es una opción._"

Consideró tratar de perderlo, sin embargo algo en ella le incitaba a quedarse y dar la cara. Fue un mero impulso nacido de entre sus entrañas que la llamaba con fuerza, la llamaba a quedarse, la llamaba a verle la cara. Así que paró su camino y enfrento a su perseguidor.

— ¿Puedo servirte en algo? O es que acaso solo te vas a quedar ahí escondido asechándome como un maldito enfermo acosador —dijo con una aparente calma en su voz y digo aparente por que por dentro era puro nervio contenido por lo que iba a pasar.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? Pelear o…

Sasuke salió de su escondite algo molesto por la acusación pero decidió dejarlo pasar.

Ambos estaban a la espectativa y se miraron frente a frente. Ninguno tuvo reacción, ambos esperaban a que el otro diera el primer paso.

Se estaban midiendo.

Él esperaba alguna expresión por su parte, algo así como un discurso para que regresara a Konoha con lágrimas, suplicas o algo. Esperaba algo muy dramático por parte de Sakura ahora que estaba sola. Se había asegurado de ello.

Ella por su lado aguardaba a que él comenzara con su interrogatorio o que la trataría de atacar con su sharingan para obtener respuestas, así que estaba muy alerta a cualquier movimiento sospechoso. Pero aun no había sharingan, ni pelea, ni nada. El chico se le hacía además muy familiar como si lo conociera de antes, pero se dijo que solo le era familiar porque era muy parecido a Itachi.

"_Después de todo son hermanos _"concluyo para calmar su ansiedad.

Le pareció muy extraña la forma en que Sakura le había hablado y estaba comenzando a impacientarse, se decidió entonces, muy a su pesar dar el primer paso y ser directo.

— ¿Qué haces en este lugar Sakura?

_Sakura_

El nombre resonó como un eco desde lo más profundo de su ser. Se paralizo por completo, sentía insegura, su respiración comenzó a hacerse pesada y su corazón latía tan alto y fuerte que parecía que se le iba a salir en cualquier momento.

Notó como se tensaba al escucharlo y decidió presionar más.

—Sakura ¿Qué haces aquí? — su tono era más fuerte y firme.

Ese nombre la hizo templar y lo miro directo a los ojos.

"_¿Acaso conozco a este sujeto?"_ su corazón latía más y más a prisa.

Ese nombre y esa voz se le hacían familiares y tan ajenas al mismo tiempo. Era algo muy confuso. No le gustaba sentirse así. Odiaba sentirse de repente tan pequeña, tan débil y tan insignificante frente a este sujeto.

"_Por supuesto que no le conoces, él es un enemigo al que debes acabar_" le susurraba una voz oscura llena de odio.

"_Es cierto"_ razono al instante. Sus reacciones fisiológicas comenzaron a tranquilizarse y la furia disfrazada de frialdad tomó su lugar.

—Sora, mi nombre es Sora— dijo con calma. Detestaba ese otro nombre, le hacía sentir asco y rechazo absoluto ante su sola mención.

Le miró intrigado, no había nadie a los alrededores. No comprendía porque seguía con su actuación. La observo con mucha más atención y se dio cuenta de la realidad.

Esa chica que estaba frente de él no era ni por asomo la Sakura Haruno que había conocido, su aura era diferente, sus ojos eran fríos y lo miraba como si lo detestara. Esta era otra persona pero, no podía a verse equivocado, ella era Sakura o ¿no?

—¡Sakura que demonios te pasa! —el enfado era evidente.

"_Ese maldito nombre otra vez_" se sentía como el aire se le escapaba y rechino los dientes frustrada.

—Disculpe pero creo que me confunde con alguien más —le informó con falsa amabilidad y enfado contenido.

La voz de su cabeza le decía que lo matara sin importar qué. Más la razón se imponía diciéndose que enfrascarse en esta pelea solo le traería problemas que no necesitaba. Su misión era la de ser la carnada del chico kyubi, no debía meterse en peleas innecesarias y aun más cuando se le ordenó específicamente alegarse de Sasuke Uchiha.

Maldecía la hora en que su estúpido impulso le dijo que lo encarará.

"_¿Era a acaso enfado lo que había oído en su voz?" _

Todo esto era muy sospechoso y molesto. Toda esta maldita situación era irritante. Estaba preparado para el llanto, las suplicas para que regresara a Konoha, ciertamente esta no era Sakura. Su postura, su forma de hablar, su aura y sobre todo ese mirar tan frío no eran de ella, sin embargo era ella al mismo tiempo. Eran sus mismos cabellos rosados, su misma amplia frente, su nariz, sus labios con la misma mueca de disgusto que siempre le conoció cuando estaba enfadada y sobre todo su mismo aroma a cerezos.

Miro su mano izquierda para asegurarse que no había ningún error.

No había ningún error. La pequeña cicatriz que había obtenido en su primera misión fuera de la aldea seguía ahí, él mismo se la había curado.

La cualidad de irritarlo también continuaba patente.

Seguía siendo una molestia y un maldito estorbo que se metía en su camino para lograr sus objetivos.

—Sakura no se qué pretendes con esta actuación y francamente no me importa, siempre fuiste y seguirás siendo un molestia.

_Molestia_. _Molestia_. _Molestia…_

Resonaba en su mente por todas partes como un maldito eco propagandose por todo su ser, como una perversa infección llena de ponzoña.

Esa palabra era una cuchillada directa a su corazón y a su orgullo tanto de mujer como de ninja. Esa sola palabra la hería y se sentirá tan asqueada consigo misma, porque la hacía desmoronarse creyéndose el ser más pusilánime e inútil sobre la faz del planeta.

Sus párpados se abrieron a todo lo que daban, parecía a punto de llorar. No obstante la furia ciega se apodero a paso veloz, la voz de la razón se vio desplazada por la que le decía:

_Mátalo. Mátalo. Mátalo…_

—Nadie, absolutamente nadie me llama de esa forma —declaró entre dientes con los ojos entrecerrados mirando a su contraparte con todo su odio.

— ¡Y mi nombre es Sora, pobre intento de ninja fracasado! –clamó con furia al tiempo que le lanzaba un puñetazo directo al rostro con toda su monstruosa fuerza.

Sasuke no sabía de que sorprenderse más. Sí de la respuesta que le había dado o del golpe que apenas pudo desviar de su cara pero que de todas maneras lo termino lanzándolo diez metros atrás y con un par de costillas rotas.

Lo había agarrado con la guardia baja y ese error le había costado caro. Todavía no se creía que ese golpe era con toda la intención de matarlo.

Se levanto tosiendo sangre poniéndose en inmediato en guardia por algún otro posible ataque sin embargo nunca llegó. Ya se había ido sin dejar rastro alguno.

Esa mujer no era la Sakura que alguna vez conoció.

. . .

Sasori estaba furioso. Las cosas casi se habían salido de control por culpa de ese malnacido Uchiha metiendo sus narices donde no lo llamaban. Había tenido que someterla e influenciar su mente para no perderla.

No podía comprender como es que ese tipo tenía tanto poder sobre ella, solo la había llamado por su nombre y lo demás se desencadeno por sí solo.

Odiaba a ese ser y todo ese odio se había reflejado en el golpe que su Sora le había dado. Al principio la siento insegura y hasta algo temerosa cuando cruzaron miradas. La duda comenzaba a invadirla como si fuera moho que de poco en poco se iba expandiendo por su sistema al recordar también las mismas cosas que sintió al ver a sus antiguos compañeros. Había tenido que inventarse una excusa, una muy estúpida por cierto, para que no sospechara al comparar a esa rubia con Deidara.

Era una verdadera suerte que se parecieran tanto, bien podrían pasar por gemelos.

Ese pretexto idiota le había salvado de momento al implantar esa idea en su mente. Fue simple y su lógica lo acepto sin mayor problema, al igual que ahora al comparar al bastardo ese con su hermano mayor.

Todo iba bien hasta que ese la llamo por su verdadero nombre. ¡No! su antiguo nombre porque ahora su verdadero nombre era el que él le había dado.

Sora.

Ese era su nombre, ningún otro.

Lo único bueno que le venía de todo este asunto era que él la había despreciado al llamarla molestia y humillarla al hacerla sentir una inútil y débil.

Como siempre le había hecho sentir.

Fue muy fácil manipular esas emociones y convenirlas en odio puro dejado que su personalidad visceral y agresiva se hiciera cargo de lo demás.

Ella siempre había estado viendo por los demás nunca por ella. Su rol siempre fue de apoyo, siempre viendo sobre los hombros de los demás, viendo como día tras día sus compañeros avanzaban y ella se quedaba rezagada y olvidada.

El Uchiha tenía toda la atención de su antiguo maestro el ninja copia y el chico kyubi tenía al viejo ermitaño, ¿y ella a quien tenía?

Se sentía sola, débil y frustrada porque por más que trataba no lograba hacer ningún avance. Fue entonces con la vieja princesa de las babosas para pedir su ayuda y esta vio su potencial.

La luz se hacía para ella por fin, supo entonces que servía para algo. La esperanza nacía nuevamente en su ser.

Entreno mucho y muy duro para poder alcanzar un nivel medianamente aceptable según su opinión.

Siempre se menospreciaba, tratando de conseguir conocimiento de los libros para ganar confianza con su grandiosa capacidad de memorizar, su fría lógica y su gran inteligencia, repitiendo textualmente lo que había aprendido para que alguien le diera su aprobación, porque no podía vivir sin esa valiosa y tan desesperada aprobación de sus superiores para llenar el vacío de su ser.

Toda su ser dependía de la maldita aprobación de los demás, nunca de la suya.

Le daba crédito a su vieja maestra por enséñale tan bien y restregarle en la cara que no todo lo que se lee es verdad y que la reglas son más bien sugerencias que rigen el mundo shinobi no la realidad. Con esta sabiduría ganó confianza y fortaleza en ausencia de sus antiguos compañeros. Su deseo de poder ayudar de verdad y ser alguien que pudiera proteger lo que quería la llenaba de alegría.

Comenzaba a brillar por sí sola. Y fue así como se enfrento a él, llena de convicción y deseos de pelear por otros, no por ella.

Tan noble, siempre tan noble e ingenua.

La pelea que tuvieron estuvo llena de pasión, deseaba poder salir del cascarón y superarse para demostrar que ya no era una molestia debilucha.

Estaba seguro de que si no se la hubiera llevado su potencial se habría desperdiciado al verse intimidada por las habilidades de sus compañeros y una vez más la inseguridad la abría arrastrado y se volvería gris de nuevo. Su luz se opacaría lentamente sin que se diera cuenta y cuando menos lo supiera ya no sería nada, una vez más.

No quería que perdiera su luz y no iba permitiría que nadie se la arrebatara porque ella era suya.

Ahora tendría que pensar cómo sacar al Uchiha menor del camino, había tenido suerte de que no usara su sharingan con ella, o de otra forma se hubiese visto en graves problemas. Ese dōjutsu era muy peligroso y si de alguna forma su Sora cayera, no estaba muy seguro de poder seguir manteniéndola bajo su control, todo acabaría por él.

"_Tal vez ya sea hora de que ambos Uchihas tengan un re-encuentro meramente fraternal" _pensó con alegría.

. . .

Estaba completamente shokeado, algo le había pasado a Sakura. No lo recordaba y estaba seguro de que no había sido una actuación.

La incertidumbre lo invadía, ahora comprendía la actitud de Naruto e Ino cuando se re-encontraron en la guaria de Orochimaru hace algunos meses atrás. Con la sola mención de su nombre se paralizaron y lo que creyó un momento de duda en sus ojos ahora lo veía diferente, tal vez eso en sus ojos era otra cosa…

"_Ella ya no está con nosotros_" había dicho ese otro chico que se interpuso en él y Naruto.

Al principio no se lo tomo muy en cuenta. Tal vez ella estaba en otro equipo o en alguna otra misión eso era lo normal, mas ahora comprobó de primera mano que Sakura ya no estaba con ellos, como había dicho aquel extraño sujeto ese día.

Tenía muchas cosas que pensar, tantas intrigas por resolver. Debía unir las piezas de un rompecabezas que aun no comprendía pero resolvería a su tiempo.

. . .

No llegó echa una furia asesina como cabria imaginar después de su encuentro con ese tipo que le destrozo el corazón con una sola palabra. No comprendía cómo es que un sujeto al que solo había visto una vez en toda su vida pudiera lastimarla tanto con una sola palabra y más que eso, con su mera presencia.

Sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar. En sus oídos escuchaba el potente resonar de su corazón y un agudo dolor comenzaba a nacerle en lo más recóndito de su cerebro amenazando con convertirse en una migraña de tamaño familiar si no hacia algo al respecto con rapidez.

Tomó de entre su arsenal de medicamentos ninjas una pastilla que la noquearía hasta el siguiente día de efecto inmediato. Ya no quería saber nada, de nada. Lo que quería era desconectarse del mundo un buen rato y olvidarse de todo.

La ansiedad que le causaba él Uchiha menor era inexplicable y la había puesto lo suficientemente mal como para vomitar. Algo le pasaba pero no sabía qué demonios, así que solo se tomo la dulce pastilla que la induciría al bello mundo de los sueños de inmediato.

"_¡Hurra por ser una medico ninja y poder auto-recetarse cuando se tiene un mal día!" _fue lo último que pensó entes de desvanecerse en su lecho al tomar el medicamento.

La sintió desvanecerse al momento y entro en su habitación sin ningún recato por su intimidad. Ya que a estas alturas le andaba valiendo desde hace mucho. No podía permitir que las cosas se salieran de control.

Comenzó a realizar su evaluación metódica.

Pulso, presión, reflejos…

Cuidaba su cuerpo con intensidad casi religiosa y se molesto mucho cuando descubrió su puño lastimado.

Había golpeado a ese tipo con todo lo que tenía y por desgracia el muy bastardo aun seguía con vida, y la única razón de ello es que en el último momento había dudado una milésima de segundo que él había aprovechado para desviar el golpe mortal.

Se sentó en la cama tomando su cabeza frustrado por ese único momento de debilidad que ella tuvo. Desde el fondo de su mente aun luchaba por liberarse y todo solo por él, por otro hombre.

Acaricio su cabello que caía en forma de abanico sobre la almohada con su toque trémulo y se acostó a su lado tomándola por la cintura para acercarla a su cuerpo lo más posible.

— ¿Por qué aun te niegas a pertenecerme por completo? —expresó entre susurros a su oído.

No le cabía en la cabeza comprender que aun que sea una minúscula parte de ella le pertenecía a otro ser. Le dolía solo por considerarlo y una terrible revelación salió a la luz cuando en ese preciso instante se dio cuenta de que su arte, toda su arte, toda su esencia y alma eran ella.

El oscuro y tortuoso pensamiento que lo había estado rondando desde hace tiempo y se reusaba a concluir por fin había salido.

Se posiciono sobre ella y la observo con mucha atención.

Estaba temblando, su perfecto cuerpo de marioneta del cual estaba muy orgulloso estaba temblando por el miedo ante la sola idea.

"_Tranquilo, el arte es así. Cuando llega la inspiración, la musa que te alimenta para crear se toma todo de ella hasta dejarla sin nada y se deja cuando ya no tengas nada más que sacar de ella. Se desecha cuando ya no te sirve. Eso es todo, no hay de qué preocuparse es algo normal."_

Ese pensamiento hizo que se calmara dejando que dejara de templar dando el paso a la tranquilidad.

Su cuerpo estaba sumido por completo en el sueño más profundo, apenas se notaba que respiraba, no se movía en lo absoluto. Acerco su rostro al suyo para sentir su aroma y beso sus labios.

Como imaginaba no sintió nada, nunca lo sentiría.

Tenía que extraer todo de ella y dejarla sin nada. Obligarla a aceptar todo de él y dejarla sin nada. Tomar todo de ella y dejarla con todo de él.

. . .

N/A:

Ya esta, la escena del baile me costó mucho, soy muy mala describiendo cosas así. La escribí muchas veces pero todas esas veces quedaba muy cursi y ñoña. Como ya mencione la escena del encuentro de Sasuke y Sakura(Sora) fue la primera que me imagine en este fic. Una vez que la visualice lo demás salió por inercia, la culpable de esta escena fue una de mis películas favoritas, La casa de las dagas voladoras. La amo y si no la has visto que esperas corre, corre.

. . .

Hora de contestar los comentarios, no los conteste en privado por que la página no me dejo lo siento u,u.

Chiharu No Natsumi: Bueno ya está la continuación espero que te guste. Besos

NoOnis: Ja. Hola bueno aquí está el re-encuentro tan esperado XD espero que cumpla tus expectativas y en cuanto a Sasori pues sigue como que queriendo y no, pero de aquí en adelante las cosas van a subir de intensidad, después de todo esto es un drama-tragedia XP. Te cuidas y hasta la próxima.

. . .

Gracias nuevamente por leer, los favoritos, alertas y comentarios que alegran mi correo en este fic. Y recuerden toda crítica, comentario y demás siempre es bien recibido.


	8. Chapter 8

_Llévame si quieres hasta el fondo del dolor  
hazlo como quieras por maldad o por amor…_

_Entrega total/Javier Solis_

. . .

Capítulo VIII

.

.

.

Los rumores de una chica con la descripción extracta a la de Sakura le hicieron el día a Kakashi.

Fue directo a la fuente de los cotilleos en aquel bar de mala muerte donde se reunían los rufianes del bajo mundo: bandidos, asesinos, violadores, ninjas renegados… como Akatsuki.

El que Sakura estuviera en ese lugar donde podía ser fácilmente localizada le dio muy mala espina al ninja copia, esto era demasiado sospecho. Le olía a trampa desde kilómetros a distancia, una maquinación dirigida específicamente a Naruto.

Era demasiado obvio que esperaban, de una u otra forma se enterara entre tanta afluencia de gente y murmuraciones. Tarde o temprano se enteraría de la verdad especialmente porque Sasuke también estaba metido en esto.

El rumor de hacer visto a un Uchiha por esos lares no se hizo esperar, y lo más seguro es que se haya topado con Sakura y es por eso que ella no se encontraba más en este lugar. Según lo que se había enterado, el chico había ido tras la atracción principal del lugar y ella no había vuelto más. La de cabellos rosados como de sakura y ojos verdes como el jade, era la amante de un Akatsuki se decía.

Cerro los puños tratando de contenerse y no ceder ante la furia que lo invadía, a estas alturas se había formado una muy posible teoría de lo que le habían hecho a Sakura para que cooperara de tan buena gana, su tripas de contrajeron de forma dolorosa.

Una modificación de memoria era la única explicación posible. Quien sabe que atrocidades abran metido en su cabeza y como la afectaría en su personalidad. De lo que si estaba seguro al cien por ciento era que jamás volvería a ser la misma y de que haría pagar al mal parido que lo hizo la brutalidad de desgarrar, borrar y trastornar su mente de esa forma. Pero para esto iba a requerir de una ayuda especializa en control mental, los Yamanaka eran la mejor opción para esta misión.

Como un ninja ex-anbu que era nadie notó su presencia y extrajo la información que necesitaba sin ningún problema. Ató los cabos sueltos que quedaban con su prodigiosa inteligencia y supo que esto era un asunto mucho más complicado de lo que había pensado al principio. Ahora no solo estaba involucrado Akatsuki, sino que también Sasuke que buscaba información al igual que él. Esto era un asunto peliagudo e iba a requerir muchos más apoyo del que había visualizado desde un principio.

Informo a Tsunade la situación y solicito un equipo de apoyo inmediato. Se sentía con la camisa de once varas para este punto y suspiro cansado.

Tsunade por su parte no tardo ni un segundo en mandar a los refuerzos necesarios, compuesto de Ino, Sai y Neji. Sé les ordenó ser muy discretos al respecto con la misión. Ni siquiera debía hacer un reporte de ello.

Por lo que respecta a la Hokage oficialmente ellos tres se iba a tomas unas cuantas semanas de descanso, al igual que Kakashi.

Era muy peligroso que alguien fuera del círculo se enterara, sino tanto peor que Naruto lo supiera. Seria todo un escándalo de nivel nacional e internacional si se enteraba que Sasuke estaba en la ecuación. Así que no, ese lujo no se podían dar, era imperativo. Después de todo eran ninjas y sus secretos tenían secretos. Además con Danzo respirando sobre su cuello constantemente, esperando que cometiera algún error, le atraparía y la comería como el animal carroñero que era.

Cada quien debía remover, tirar, barrer, desechar o lo que sea, con su mierda. Por muy mal que oliera y de tanto en tanto hasta ensuciarse las manos.

_¿Pero no era eso lo que hacían los seres clandestinos como ellos? _

Las buenas intenciones en el mundo real no son suficientes.

. . .

_Dos días atrás._

_Ino_

Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala…

No podía creer lo que escuchaba frente a ella. Su mejor amiga a la que creía muerta, a la que se había resignado a perder hace unos meses atrás estaba viva, y en manos de un Akatsuki ni más ni menos. El informe que Tsunade les dio decía que Sakura estaba viva, e Ino saltó de alegría como una loca descontrolada por la felicidad de semejante noticia. No lo pensó dos veces, fue empacar todo lo necesario para la misión y salir de inmediato. El tiempo era vital si querían hacer el rescate.

La traería de vuelta costara lo que costara, y así salió de la puerta de Konoha con Sai y Neji atrás de ella para reunirse con Kakashi que seguía de cerca la pista de Sakura.

Estaba muy ansiosa por llegar, pero se mantuvo a la altura de las circunstancias, controlándose y haciendo de lado sus emociones. Esto era asunto serio y la vida de su mejor amiga dependía de los pasos que daba, se estaba mentalizando por lo que iba a encontrarse y la idea de ver a una Sakura siendo manipulada por otro, en contra de su voluntad ―porque de eso estaba muy segura― para hacer el trabajo sucio le enfermo de ira.

Ino que la conocía mejor que nadie en el mundo sabía lo dura, terca, valiente y leal que era Sakura. Su mente era una de la más difíciles e intrincadas que había conocido en su vida, llegar a ella era trabajo casi imposible, y ese _casi_ era como uno en un billón. Se había entrenado para hacer de su cerebro un laberinto moral, lleno de enredos y muchos niveles que dejaban sin salida a cualquiera que tratara de cruzarlo. Ella misma lo había probado y no pudo pasar el nivel tres de diez que tenía preparado para los posibles invasores.

Los señuelos y las trampas estaban a la orden del día. Y la tregua no era opcional, ese lugar mostraba que tan maquiavélica era su amiga en verdad. Cualquiera lo dudaría al ver su rostro dulce, confiarle e incluso hasta infantil. Era una doble cara, cuando se le encontraba sin su piel de cordero, es porque era demasiado tarde y la loba salía a matar.

Sea quien fuese el tipo de logro dominarla en ese terreno era un sujeto de cuidado extremo.

Respiro lento, tratando de calmarse y repasar de memoria los pasos que Sakura le había dado para pasar el laberintico camino de su mente a la liberación. Sakura no siendo ninguna tonta y una maldita controladora perfeccionista le había dejado una especie de salida de emergencia por si algo llegaba a pasarle con algún genjutsu, como por ejemplo los efectos del Sharingan. El cual había estudiado con ahínco casi religioso por años, en caso de tener que enfrentar a Sasuke algún día.

Persona prevenida vale por dos y esa descripción iba como anillo al dedo en Sakura Haruno.

Deseaba en el corazón no usar este recurso de su arsenal, pero para cómo iban las cosas el bastardo arrogante que amaba Sakura no dudaría en usarlo en su contra. E Ino lo comprendía a la perfección ―aun que en su lugar no haría lo mismo―, porque ella también le quería. Simplemente no llegaría a ese extremo, no por él.

Era demasiado peligro, casi suicida.

Sasuke Uchiha siempre seria su primer y único amor, aquel nunca se olvidaba. Le tenía cariño, solo que Sakura había ganado _esa_ batalla de amor hace mucho, jamás se lo diría. En sus miradas cómplices lo sabían y ninguna de las dos diría nada al respecto.

El amor de que profesaba su amiga era algo profundo, retorcido como las raíces de un árbol antiguo.

Si se tuviera que definir sería algo así:

Ino era las ramas de aquel árbol que nació y deseaba ver la luz. Alcanzaba el cielo dejando libre a cualquier avecilla inocente que se posara por sus ramas. Les deja ser, ya volverían a ella si es lo que de verdad querían. Al igual que las hojas que nacían para dejarse irse después. Así era la vida, así era el ciclo. Su amor era incondicional.

Sakura en tanto soportaba todo el peso del árbol en la cepa y mucho más, nutria a ese árbol. Le daba todo soporte, nutrientes y espacio a los demás seres que habitaran el tronco. Con la única condición de que no se dejaran caer. Se aferraba, terca como mula a no dejar ir a ningún lado todo lo que sujetaba. Su amor era condicional.

Para Sakura el amor que sentía, que siente por Sasuke jamás le dejaría ir. Era parte de ella, si estaba bien o mal era lo de menos.

Así suponía Ino el por qué la mente de su mejor amiga era tan compleja. Puede que algún día llegara a odiar a Sasuke, pero jamás dejaría de amarlo.

El camino que Sakura había dejado en manos de Ino era peligroso y si no seguía paso a paso las instrucciones con precisión quirúrgica moriría o peor quedaría atrapada para siempre. Esto era de vida o muerte, no podía permitirse el lujo de fallar.

El temple no podía faltar ahora.

El maldito que esclavizo a su amiga pagaría con sangre.

. . .

_Dos días antes._

_Kakashi_

El trabajo de rastreo fue intenso y agotador, pero llegó a rendir sus frutos satisfactoriamente al encontrar el paradero de Sakura, a las orillas del pueblo donde estaba el bar de paso. Vigilo con cautela los pasos del hombre que acompañaba a Sakura. Según sus informes era Sasori, aquel que creían muerto hace tiempo a manos de la propia Sakura y la anciana Chiyo, su abuela. Por lo que sabían de él su especialidad era la de marionetista y el mismo era una.

Después de analizarlo llego a la lógica conclusión de lo que deseaba de Sakura y le hizo estremecerse de pies a cabeza. Esto era demasiado, en su experiencia como anbu vio y escucho demasiadas cosas pero esto era algo demasiado vil, demasiado enfermo.

Aguanto la respiración y trato de controlar su ritmo cardiaco, en tanto rechinaba los dientes. Negó un par de veces con fuerza para centrarse, recuperando su frialdad.

Sujetos como aquel justificaban la existencia de su trabajo.

Trataba de seguía al captor de su pupila con prudencia y dificultad pues estaba de lo más activo. Siempre que salía de su guarida trataba de seguirle el paso, pero fue una total pérdida de tiempo. El sujeto era muy bueno para dejarse seguir, aunado a su verdadero pendiente de ver si Sakura salía al descubierto. Esto no le dejo muchas opciones a seguir, tenía que ser paciente a la llegada de refuerzos; estaba consciente de sus limitaciones y aun le preocupaba encontrarse con Sasuke en el camino.

Su ex-alumno era un problema que no podía ignorar, lástima que no hallara rastro de él por la zona. Eso lo tranquilizo un poco, más no podía confiarse. Tenía que tenerlo en cuenta, quizá con algo de suerte el ver a Sakura lo alejara lo suficiente, creyendo que Konoha y Naruto andaban cerca.

Suspiro y dejo caer pesados sus hombros. Las cosas no podían ser así de fáciles, aun que tenía la esperanza de que sí. De corazón que la tenía, pero su razón dictaba lo contrario.

_Piensa mal y prepárate para una situación diez veces peor._

. . .

_Dos días antes._

_Sasori_

Ya no lo miraba, había estado distante desde su encuentro con el Uchiha, estaba incomoda con la situación, ante él. Después de que su ira asesina se calmara se encerró en su cuarto y no había querido salir ni para comer. La confusión la invadía y se estaba comenzando a hacer preguntas que tarde o temprano tendría que contestar.

Podía sentir su angustia y desequilibrio como si fuera el propio. Y el enojo le invadió, ella era suya, únicamente suya.

Sora tenía que necesitarlo, tenía que ser indispensable para su vida, para su existencia. Porque él poseía todos sus recuerdos, sus secretos, su pasado… ¡Maldita sea! Él la había retorcido, presionado y torturado hasta romperla, destruyo sus memorias y la formo con los pedazos que le servían y relleno los demás huecos con _su_ propia versión de _los_ hechos. _Sus_ hechos, _su_ universo.

La armo como un nuevo rompecabezas, conocía cada parte de ella.

Recordó esas primeras noches a su lado cuando estaba inconsciente y exploro cada recoveco de su cuerpo. Cada curva, sendero y marca posibles, acariciando su piel imaginando como es que sería. Peinando su cabello y memorizando su aroma, explorando el vello entre sus piernas e incluso llegó a ir más allá para descubrir sus reacciones, expresiones y sonidos.

Todavía podía escuchar los gemidos salir de sus labios cuando acerco su nariz entre sus muslos y ella se arqueo involuntariamente cuando la exploraba.

En ese momento todo ese procedimiento fue estrictamente un proceso de aprendizaje bastante impersonal de su parte. Tomó notas y bocetos con fervor queriendo conocer todos los secretos que ese cuerpo podría ofrecerle. Solo que ahora, era justo ese momento el que más rondaba por su cabeza cada vez que la veía. Desde que ese maldito Uchiha se coló en su Sora esos recuerdos cobraron fuerza.

Cada vez que lo ignoraba, evitaba su mirar o su toque, oía ese dulce gemido y se recordaba que solo él lo había tenido. Qué solo él había visto su lado más vulnerable, delicado, femenino y se aseguraría que dé así fuese siempre.

Apretó sus puños al grado de astillarlos.

_¡Quería ser necesitado, no ignorado! _

Deseó poder matarla en ese instante por atreverse a dejarlo de lado, solo tenía que colocar sus manos sobre su frágil cuello apretándolo hasta extinción, dejándola sin oxigeno y quebrarlo. Casi podía escuchar el delicioso sonido de la tráquea rompiéndose, clamando por su última bocanada de aire. Después la convertiría en su títere haciéndola suya a la fuerza de una vez por todas como clama su instinto, su deseo, su mente.

Debía tener el poder, el control para así no perder el suyo.

_¿Qué otra forma había para no perder el suyo?_

"_Tú lo sabes_ ―susurro su mente―. _Toma su vida de una vez y hazla tuya ahora, hazla tan inmortal como tú o…Si también esta esa otra opción __―_concluyo para sí enigmático."

Su corazón galopaba a mil por hora haciendo que se acentuara lo tenso de su cuerpo, miró la puerta que le separaba de su Sora con odio y alejo aquella última idea.

Era mejor dejarla por ahora se decidió una vez que le dejo sus alimentos debajo de la puerta. Toco un par de veces para avistarle y se fue. No podía permitirse perder los cabales o estaría perdido, tenía que alejarse de ella un rato o haría algo que lamentaría después.

Dio unos cuantos pasos y se giró sobre sus talones, observo de lado la entrada que lo separaba de su Sora casi con una expresión de amargura, cerró sus párpados pesados y se encogió los hombros con algo de decaimiento. Quería llevarla consigo a la misma eternidad, sea por bien o mal. Era el camino elegido y lo llevaría hasta sus últimas consecuencias, por maldad o amor daba igual ahora.

Su obsesión mutó en algo más, lo sabia ahora.

. . .

_Presente_

_Sakura_

―_Mía, mía. Eres mía Sakura_

Estaba confundida de un tiempo para acá, había estado escuchando esa frase en su cabeza todo el tiempo. No podía sacársela y le daban escalofríos, la intensidad de esa voz le aterraba. Era cruda, posesiva, bestial. Le hacía sentir como un mero objeto al que podía usar y mangonear como quisiera.

No lograba distinguir de quien era la macabra voz, que iba invadiendo poco a poco su sistema y por más que deseare e hiciera uno y mil remedios para callarla continuaba cada día con mayor intensidad.

Asustaba se abrazaba así misma tratando de huir de esa voz, no le gustaba nada.

Y lo peor es que no lograba entender porque la llamaba Sakura. Ni siquiera era su nombre, el jodido mundo se empeñaba en llamarla Sakura.

¡Maldición!

Primero fue el Uchiha menor la llamaba así como si la conociera de hace años y ahora era la maldita voz que se entremezclaba con otras que le eran vagamente familiares a una panda de ninjas de Konoha que hace un par de días se encontró por casualidad cuando iba rumbo al mugroso antro de mal agüero que tanto detestaba.

No la vieron porque fue muy cauta y cuando los observo a la distancia le dieron unas ganas tremendas de llorar hasta ahogarse entre sus lágrimas.

Se suponía que no debía volver aquel lugar gracias a su encuentro nada grato con Sasuke Uchiha, sin embargo algo en ella le impulso a ir una vez más. Se sentía incomoda desde lo ocurrido la vez pasada, era una sensación de ansia mezclada con amargura y necesidad. Su mente no dejaba ir lo que había pasado y cada vez que se esforzaba por repasar los hechos le dolía la cabeza de tal forma que creía que le iba a dar una aneurisma.

Primero trató de ignorar el suceso y se encerró en su habitación con todos sus pergaminos y libros sobre medicina para estudiar hasta que le estallara el cerebro. Hasta que tuviera tanto conocimiento que poco a poco fuera desechando lo que no importaba, en especial el rostro de ese tipo tan molesto que había osado a menospreciarla e insultarla.

En sus ojos oscuros veía que tan inferior era como ninja, médico y mujer. Su boca mordaz llena de veneno que pronunciaba las palabras más hirientes del mundo. Sus manos tan grades y letales como las de un lobo hambriento de poder y fuerza que podían hacerle tanto daño, que podían tocarla y hacerla estremecer ―aun que no estaba segura si de dolor o placer―.

La maldita memoria llamaba a su imagen una y otra vez desplazando la de Sasori con demasiada facilidad, y por el contrario la de su maestro y señor regresaba con tanta dificultad que lograba hacerla estallar en lágrimas de decepción que la ahogaba hasta hacerla desmayarse por la falta de oxigeno en su sistema.

Se estaba ahogando entre las profundidades de un mar de confusión.

Su tráquea de cerraba, sus oídos se tapaban y su estomago se revolvía tanto que le hacía vomitar.

No podía continuar así, una insoportable carga recorría todo su cuerpo y se acomodaba en el hombro derecho deslizándose continuamente por la columna vertebral, paralizándola hasta que no podía caminar por el dolor.

Nada de eso era normal, actuaba como una maldita enferma metal al punto de la sicosis.

Escuchaba voces extrañas en su cabeza llamándola a regresar a casa por un lado y por el otro la voz posesiva y gutural que le daba terror le llamaba con el incesante: _Mía, mía, mía, mía… _

Se estaba volviendo loca, mientras miraba a todas partes dentro de las cuatro pareces de su habitación que se hacían cada momento más pequeñas. Sus ojos jade viajaban de derecha a izquierda, de arriba abajo tratando de encontrar el origen de las malditas voces.

Se distrajo cantando mientras se arrullaba en una esquina en posición fetal.

Al principio cantaba a toda voz una y otra vez la misma canción, ni siquiera noto cual canción entonaba solo la repetía una y otra vez hasta que las palabras perdían sentido. Llegó al punto de perder la voz por la irritación de no tomar liquido y ahora solo era un murmuro a voz hueca.

El horror se hizo presente cuando comenzó advertir que era lo que musitaban sus labios paridos.

_sakura sakura_

_noyama mo sato mo…*_

Tapó su boca de inmediato aterrada, gimiendo lastimeramente con las gotas productos de su llanto.

¿Por qué estaba cantando precisamente esa canción, cuando lo que quería era olvidar ese estúpido nombre?

―¡Ese no es mi nombre! ―grito a todo pulmón, desgarrándose la garganta y jalándose los cabellos hasta arrancarse unos mechos desde la raíz que ensuciaron el suelo con unas ligeras gotas de sangre.

Se puso de pie poco a poco con las piernas temblorosas y se apoyo en la pared para mantener el equilibrio. Fue dando un paso a la vez muy lento, casi sin tocar el suelo. De puntitas y sin hacer ruido fue a la salida, se concentro en verificar que no hubiera moros en la costa, tan silenciosa como pudo escapo de la guarida lo más rápido que le permitieron sus torpes piernas atrofiadas y doloridas por su reclusión voluntaria.

Se negaba a seguir encerrada por más que quisiera, necesitaba encontrar ayuda y más que nada respuestas. No podía permitir que Sasori la viera en ese estado tan deplorable.

Una mirada suya y se desmoronaría como un castillo de naipes.

Afuera corrió como una demente hacia el bosque, no tenía ningún lugar específico al cual acudir. Tenía en mente correr lo más lejos que pudiera para que las voces en su cabeza la dejaran tranquila. La estaban matando, no quería seguir escuchándolas. Le costaba toda su concentración ignorarlas deliberadamente y tratar de pensar en algo razonable, en algo lógico. Están tantos sonidos mezclados en su mente que le fue imposible centrarse.

Cesó de huir en medio de un claro del bosque volviendo a todas partes, los ojos irritados apenas lograban distinguir las siluetas borrosas a su alrededor. Sintió la molestia del pasto picándole las plantas de sus pies descalzos, dirigió la vista al cielo nublado como buscando respuestas.

Pronto comenzó a ver rojo, llevo su mano a la sien derecha y distinguió la sangre que escurría del hueco donde faltaba un pedazo de cabello.

Fue demasiado para ella, la gota que derramado el vaso, semi-roto, semi-vacio.

Así que solo grito, y grito como todo lo que tenía, aun que su laringe herida clamará. No importo, ya nada mas importaba.

Su mente se desconecto en el momento en que comenzó a llover a cantaros, reflejo de su dolor y confusión.

Cayó de rodillas sacándose sangre con su uñas en sus palmas por lo fuerte del agarre.

No podía mas, estaba acabada.

. . .

Ino corrió hacia Sakura, la había visto salir como alma en pena del escondite. Aduras penas logro seguirle el rastro. No le importaron las indicaciones Kakashi, puesto que se fue con Neji para seguir al captor de Sakura que salió un par de horas antes y Sai estaba ocupado vigilando que Sasuke no estuviera por los alrededores del pueblo.

Esta sola y la rigidez del puesto en se hallaba, se fue en el preciso segundo en que vio a amiga. El resto fue inevitable.

"_Ya se podía ir metiendo Kakashi sus ordenes por donde pudiera_" pensó Ino. Dejar a la deriva a su mejor amiga no era una alternativa.

Se llevo sus manos al pecho del lado del corazón donde martillaba como toro desbocado. La persiguió atreves del espeso bosque sin cuidado alguno, las ramas de los arboles golpeaban como látigos a cada salto de árbol en árbol que daba. Coloco sus antebrazos en cruz sobre su rostro para protegerse y desviar las hojas que caían como dagas punzantes y filosas dañando su piel por la velocidad a la que iba. Al paso que andaba, más el chakra que usaba le iban a cobrar la factura en caso de que tuviera que pelear.

Las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus orbes azules, pero sabía que no la podía dejar ir. Tenía que detenerla a cualquier costo. No podía perder a su amiga otra vez, no iba a permitirlo.

Nunca, antes muerta.

Iba a luchar con uñas y dientes, con todo lo que tuviera a la mano.

Cuando llego al claro, vio a Sakura gritando y llorando. Rogando que al cielo que se callaran las voces que la atormentaban, arañaba su rostro al tiempo que se retorica sobre el pasto húmedo en posición fetal, como tratando de consolarse a sí misma de alguna forma.

La batalla entre la sensatez y la prudencia perdió ante su corazón.

Corrió hacia Sakura, la tomó entre sus brazos para tratar de ayudarla. Acaricio su cabeza y le dijo que todo iba a estar bien.

Sakura la miro con sorpresa, el contacto entre sus pieles le desconcertó. No estaba segura de que era real y que no.

―Esa voz, la conozco ―susurro con los ojos perdidos en dirección a Ino, trazo con su dedo índice la mejilla de esa otra chica que la abrazaba― ¿Quién soy yo? ―le pregunto recibiendo el calor del abrazo que por alguna extraña razón la consolaba y hacia que se sintiera segura.

―Mí compañera, mí rival, mí amiga. Sakura ―contesto Ino con lágrimas, mirando con gran dolor el estado tan deplorable de Sakura, con el rostro marcado con rasguños, manchado de sangre y tierra que la hacían casi irreconocible.

Estaba tan débil y vulnerable con esos ojos verdes que imploraban ayuda.

Los recuerdos en Sakura iban y venían como un flash que la hacían perderse. Las memorias de cuando era una niña torpe, miedosa y extremadamente tímida regresaban. Podía ver a una infanta rubia acercarse a ella como ahora para consolarla y decirle lo que necesitaba oír.

Había algo sobre una cinta para el cabello. Era roja, brillante y muy bonita.

Ese adorno le hacía muy feliz, era uno de sus tesoros y lo cuidaba mucho. Esa niña de ojos azules peinaba su cabello y acomodaba la cinta sobre su cabeza, decía algo de no ocultar nunca su rostro porque era guapa.

La calidez de momento la embargo mientras su cuerpo templaba.

Eso no era verdad, no podía ser verdad, era Sasori quien le había dado esa cinta y la había consolado y apoyado.

―Falso, falso, falso ―murmuraba casi sin voz, meciéndose a sí misma desconfiando de sus recuerdos. Ella era Sora no Sakura.

Giro su rostro y observo a la chica rubia frente a ella, cerró su puño derecho concentrando su chakra y lanzó el puñetazo directo al rostro de su oponente.

En el momento en que reacciono Ino hizo un cambiazo a velocidad luz y salto a unos dos metros de Sakura. La vio con sorpresa, saco un kunai automáticamente y se puso en posición defensiva.

En cuclillas miró con temor la reacción de su amiga, necesitaba actuar rápido y llegar a ella antes de que empeoraran la situación.

Ninguna hizo movimiento, necesitaba encontrar el modo de ir a Sakura. El contacto directo de ojo a ojo era esencial para su técnica. Repasó su siguiente movimiento paso a paso en su mente una y otra vez. Contaba con una oportunidad y ayudada de la visible ansiedad que mostraba su amiga podía sacar algo a su favor.

Podía ver el temor, confusión y dolor reflejado en su rostro sangrante, lleno de heridas que se causo a sí misma. Sus uñas eran la prueba de ello y su corazón se lamento.

Verla de esa forma no era de Dios, las lágrimas se acumularon peligrosas sobre sus orbes azules dándole más intensidad a su mirar; su interior rugió engravecida y la furia sustituyo la tristeza.

La adrenalina salida de una inminente batalla acelero su corazón.

Ahora todo era rojo, el momento de atacar estaba cercano. Su oponente en cualquier instante pestañaría, lo sabía por el ligero tic nervioso que se asomaba en su mejilla izquierda. Cogió el kunai con más fuerza y comenzó a contar los segundos que le quedaban.

5

4

3

2

1

¡Ahora!

En un instante salto hacia Sakura, con el arma de frente protegiéndose con el antebrazo y en tanto con la otra mano busco en su bolsa trasera hilo de nylon capaz de cortar el mismo acero si así se requería y lo enredo entre sus dedos en forma de ocho varias veces.

Golpeo con la palma de su mano donde tenía el hilo, el oído de Sakura para aturdirla y llevarla un par de pasos atrás, en tanto con su otra mano empujo con todo su peso el pecho se su rival. Obligándola a caer sobre un robusto tronco, al tiempo que enterraba su kunai en el hombro izquierdo dejando a Sakura inmovilizada.

No podría sacarse ese cuchillo sin tener que rajarse el brazo entero para escapar, aprovecho el increíble dolor que su ataque provocó y comenzó atar a Sakura al árbol con el filamento para terminar de inmovilizarla.

Todo fue en cuestión de milésimas de segundo.

―Perdóname ― apuro en decir, dejando salir el lamento de sus ojos.

Sus frentes se tocaron, sus narices se rozaron pudiendo sentir la respiración pesada y pausada. Ino apoyo su cuerpo en el de Sakura para apoyarse. Colocó sus manos sobre las sienes de su amiga y miró directo a sus iris concentrando todo su chakra para invadir su mente y poder limpiarla.

. . .

N/A: Por fin puedo subir un nuevo capítulo, perdonen la espera. Como ven no he abandonado, solo me tardo mi tiempo. Esta historia será terminada.

*La letra que puse, es de una canción folklórica japonesa que describe a la primavera.

es. wikipedia wiki/ Sakura _% 28canci%C3%B3n _ folcl%C3%B3rica%29 (para más información juntas espacios)


	9. Chapter 9

Estoy loca y no merezco el perdón de nadie. Este capítulo tiene muchas cosas sobre Sakura e Ino, me encanta este par de amigas y rivales. Pensé mucho este episodio el cual platique hace mucho tiempo con una amiga mía, y le plantee varias posibles conclusiones por qué no me decidía. Mi amiga termino convenciéndome que esto era lo mejor y era lo que tenía que pasar, así que por favor no me maten.

Les recomiendo escuchar la canción de Amigas de Romeo y Julieta. Creo que así se llama, no estoy segura. Si me equivoco corríjanme por favor. Esta canción refleja todo lo que pienso sobre la verdadera amistad y lo que valoro de ella, no se la pierdan.

# w w w . you tu be wa tch ? v = 0HEUKQK1Bis

. . .

_"Mi flor es efímera —se dijo el principito— y no tiene más que cuatro espinas para defenderse contra el mundo. ¡Y la he dejado allá sola en mi casa!". Por primera vez se arrepintió de haber dejado su planeta, pero bien pronto recobró su valor—El principito._

. . .

Capítulo IX

.

.

.

_Hace algunos meses atrás…_

En la mente de Sakura todo era tan oscuro, frío, húmedo y solitario. No recordaba nada, su memoria estaba en blanco. Alzo su mano a la altura de su cara acercándola hasta sentir la punta fría de su nariz sobre la palma de su mano, y aun estando tan cerca no fue capaz de distinguirla.

Dio un respingo y salto hacia atrás asustada, tratando de mirar a su alrededor.

Lo negro del lugar era como un abismo y estaba segura que tenía sus párpados abiertos, pero no era capaz de diferenciar color alguno. El vacio del negro era sobrecogedor y comenzó a dudar si el lugar donde estaba era muy oscuro para poder ver algo, o en realidad estaba ciega.

Comenzó a revisar sus demás sentidos, tratando de guiarse por ellos. Tenía que comprobar todas las posibilidades, y sin perder tiempo mordió su lengua dejando que las sensaciones trabajaran.

El primero en relucir fue el tacto por medio del dolor cuando masticó su propia lengua, le siguió el gusto al probar el sabor de su sangre que fluía libre como un río, el olfato no se hizo esperar con el peculiar aroma del oxido y el oído finalizo, al escuchar el fluido de su saliva mesclada con su sangre.

Todo parecía estar en orden. Sin embargo sus ojos, los cuales se aseguró de tocarlos para saber que estaban abiertos no discernían nada. Se aterro ante la posibilidad de estar realmente ciega.

Con pánico comenzó a gritar desesperada, pero su voz no salió. Era como si sus cuerdas vocales no estuvieran ahí en su garganta. Desesperada tomó su cuello para palparlo y asegurarse que aun continuaba en su lugar. Se tranquilizo un poco al saber que su cuello estaba donde debía, pero otra duda surgió.

_¿Era muda o sorda? _

Comenzó a girar en círculos perdida, templando sin saber qué hacer. Se dio cuenta que estaba en una especia de cueva subterránea, con algo de agua a sus pies y que parecía no tener principio, ni fin.

No podía ser sorda por que escuchaba su saliva al tragar –como comprobó hace un rato– y al revisar sus cuerdas bucales verificó que estaban en perfecto estado. La mente fría de médico estaba saliendo a la luz, no podía perder el temple o estaría en problemas.

Ni siquiera sabía dónde o porque estaba en ese lugar. No recordaba absolutamente nada, ¿_si quiera estaba viva?_

_¿Existía acaso?_

Si pensaba, significaba que existía y si existía entonces estaba viva.

_Si pienso, luego existo…_

Esa premisa de la lógica la hizo no perder el norte y desquiciarse por completo. Se tranquilizo poco a poco calmando su respiración irregular y pesada.

Había caminado sin rumbo fijo por quien sabe cuánto tiempo en aquel lugar, resolvió que estaba recluida en una especie de celda para someterla y apartarla del mundo exterior, y si era así no podía dejarse caer. Tomó asiento, se puso en posición de loto concentrándose en su respiración y en meditar.

Quien quiera que fuera el que la había hecho prisionera no podía hacerlo por siempre. Tal vez no recordara quien o porque estaba en ese lugar, de lo que si estaba segura es que sí se esforzaba lo suficiente poco a poco vendrían esos recuerdos. Solo era cuestión de tiempo y mucha paciencia, y por lo que veía no tendría ninguna distracción.

Cerró sus ojos y se relajo para pensar, aguardando el momento justo para atacar.

Si el maldito imbécil que la encerró ahí creía que su inactividad era signo de derrota estaba muy equivocado. Los mejores depredadores obtenían su alimento a base de paciencia y pericia, como los cocodrilos.

. . .

_Actualmente…_

El laberinto metal de Sakura por el que Ino pasaba era bastante perturbador, lleno de muñecas o… ¿eran marionetas? Unas estaban tiradas, otras colgadas por todas partes y eran de todos los tamaños posibles. Iban desde bebés, niñas, adolescentes, adultas, ancianas. Lo más perturbador era que todas y cada una de ella tenían tallado el rostro de su amiga.

¡Era una enorme colección de Sakura!

Pasado.

Presente.

Futuro.

Toda una vida y cada etapa de ella estaban en ese lugar. Conforme iba avanzando se topaba con más cosas de gran significado para su compañera. Para los ojos comunes era objetos sin importancia, pero para ella que la conocía tan bien sabía que eran tesoros que jamás dejaría.

Ino llamaba por el nombre de su amiga una y otra vez, tratando de hallar a la verdadera en este caos del terror. De pronto, al final del pasillo vio a una figura moverse y sin pensarlo dos veces fue a ella zigzagueando y esquivando las copias de Sakura en el camino.

Cuando por fin la alcanzo, notó que a su alrededor estaba el mismo cuarto donde peleo enserio con Sakura la primera vez: En el examen chunin.

Todo era exactamente igual. Solo que en lugar de estar sus maestros, compañeros y amigos estaban tres personas; contándose y dos de ellas no eran para nada amistosas.

Trago grueso y templo de pies a cabeza.

A mitad del salón se encontraba _ella_, vestida con un kimono negro de seda con bordados rojos de escorpiones, con largos cabellos que le llegaban a media espalda y ojos verdes tan inexpresivos como el frío jade, sin vida. Su rostro pétreo anunciaba muerte segura.

Llamó su atención que sus extremidades se encontraban unidas a un fino hilo que la conducía, a una siniestra sombra a su espalda.

Reconoció de inmediato al sujeto: Akasuna no Sasori.

Se veía siniestro vestido con una capa y capucha de gamuza muy pesada. Estaba empolvada, descosida, quemada y vieja; evidentemente llevaba mucho tiempo rondando en el laberinto moral de Sakura.

Sus ojos reflejaban un carmín pérfido, que claramente comunicaban su intención de aniquilarla. Esto era un duelo a muerte por todas las de la ley, volvió apreciar los filamentos de chakra que unían a Sakura con los dedos de él. Literalmente era una marioneta viviente, presa de su marionetista. Bailando a su ritmo, sin emoción, dura como un tempano de hielo impenetrable.

La furia hizo presa de Ino. Esto era un golpe bajo, demasiado cruel ¿Cómo se atrevía a usar la imagen de su amiga para esto?

Sakura siendo llevada a ser presa de su propio cuerpo, sin voz, ni voto. Era una triste muñeca sin vida, que danzaba al tono que le marcaba su amo.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas causando que su visión se hiciera borrosa, se vio forzada a cerrar los párpados llevándola a cometer un grave error, pues justo en el momento en que lo hizo, sintió un terrible dolor punzante en su estomago y cuando menos lo supo; había salido volando como trapo viejo un par de metros atrás.

El aire se le fue y escupió sangre, negó con la cabeza regañándose mentalmente por su imprudencia. Cualquier abertura en su defensa le causaría la muerte. El sentimentalismo no valía aquí por mucho que doliera, lo principal ahora era derrotar a ese desgraciado.

Se limpio la sangre de los labios y saco su kunai, esto iba a ser muy duro. La perra maldita que era cuando estaba molesta salió a la luz, e iba a morder con rabia hasta matar.

. . .

Sasuke por fin había logrado burlar a su perseguidor. Era el mismo chico que vio hace tiempo en su último encuentro con Naruto, su técnica de tinta era muy particular. Fue difícil perder al ejercito de ratas-tina de iban tras él.

Hace unos días se dio cuenta de que un pequeño grupo de ninjas de Konoha que conocía estaban tras la pista de Sakura. Kakashi su antiguo maestro, Neji, Ino y ese otro tipo.

Se le hizo extraño que no fueran por él, sino por Sakura. Por lo que sabía estaba en la lista de los más buscados y su cabeza tenía precio. Estos hechos solo hicieron que se intensificaran sus sospechas sobre Sakura y su relación con Akatsuki.

Tenía que encontrarla y atraparla antes que Konoha, ella lo llevaría a su hermano Itachi.

Por lo que sabía el escondite de Sakura estaba a un par de kilómetros a las afueras del pueblo, cerca de la entrada del bosque. Aun que no sabía exactamente su ubicación, se las apañaría sobre la marcha. No podía desperdiciar el tiempo en ser cauto y se llevo a Karin consigo para rastrear a su ex-compañera, y puso a Suigetsu y Jugo repartiendo pistas falsas por el pueblo para despistar.

La pareja se fue internando en la parte sureste del bosque, por indicación de Karin que detecto una fluctuación de chakra.

―Es por allá ―indicó Karin en tono serio y preocupado. No le gustaba lo que sentía, estaba segura de que había una batalla entre dos ninjas, solo que uno de los sujetos tenía una mescla de dos energías en su cuerpo, y ambos peleaban por obtener el dominio del otro. Era una guerra de elementos inestables y de proporciones monstruosas.

La potencia que detectaba la hizo sentirse mareada y enferma. El choque de chakras corrompidos que peleaban por tener el control eran sucios y malignos. Su cuerpo se negaba a ir a ese lugar, y le dieron arcadas que se aguanto porque no quería decepcionar a Sasuke.

Su talento era lo único que la mantenía a su lado y por nada del mundo quería alejarse de él. Estaba consciente de que para Sasuke ella era un medio para un fin. Una herramienta.

Herramienta que desecharía en cuanto dejara de serle útil, siempre había sido así a lo largo de su vida. El costo de sobrevivir.

Suspiro cansada deseando que de alguna forma pudiera llegar a su amado, seducirlo para alanzarlo y poder recuperar a ese Sasuke del que se enamoro la primera vez que lo vio, aquel que la rescató hace tanto tiempo.

Recordaba que era un chico noble y su chakra era cálido, como una caricia tímida en la oscuridad que la consolaba.

Miró a su lado y vio a Sasuke con decisión. Se negó a ceder a sus instintos de alegarse de esa pelea ninja.

El precio del amor se dijo.

. . .

La lluvia en el bosque caía violenta, oscureciendo el cielo como una siniestra pesadilla anunciando lo que pronto vendría. Los terribles truenos causaban que la tierra vibrara bajo su poderío, comenzando a caer tan fuertes que partían el firmamento iluminándolo a ratos y se sentía como se abría paso entre las nubes, acompañado del furioso trombón.

Sakura se esforzaba por liberarse de su prisión, lastimando su cuerpo al cortase por la presión de los filamentos. La rabia le invadía al sentirse acorralada y si las miradas matasen Ino sería excremento de cerdo hace mucho tiempo. Sin embargo pese a toda su ira homicida, ver a esa ninja rubia se le hizo vagamente familiar y más que nada espantosamente doloroso.

Su alma afligida se desgarraba lentamente por dentro.

Odiaba esa maldita mezcla de pena con nostalgia que hacía que se confundiera. Se estaba volviendo tan débil y más que nada vulnerable ante esos ojos azules que la observaban con tanta necesidad, dolor, amor… Era tan extraño, le hacía sentir cosas que jamás pensó sentir alguna vez. Verla le molestaba, pero no era una molestia mala sino buena. Era un sentimiento de algo que no sabía cómo catalogar.

Su estado anímico era deplorable e insostenible, toda esta situación la rebasaba.

Las voces en su cabeza la martillaban una y otra vez, peleándose con uñas y dientes por el control dejando que el cascaron de Sakura se fuera desquebrajando como una frágil cascara de huevo. En ese estado su cuerpo colapsaría en cualquier momento.

Sus peores temores y las más siniestras pesadillas de entre las profundidades de su frágil psique salían cual caja de Pandora. Esa blonda, había entrado en ella y sentirla en su mente fue algo cálido, dulce y protector. La fría sombra que la acechaba atormentándola disminuyo drásticamente, por alguna razón sabia que esa chica no le haría daño.

Su cuerpo dejo de pelear, sus músculos se relajaron y sin duda alguna habría caído como peso muerto al suelo sin no fuese porque estaba atada aquel tronco.

Con la respiración entrecortada alcanzo a ver diversos cortes en el cuerpo de la mujer que la tenía cautiva, eran demasiados, salían uno tras otro como una plaga de cucarachas. Desconcertada miro su rostro; una docena de golpes y heridas la invadían, no obstante su cara era determinada. La batalla que sostenía no iba a perderla, la certeza de eso la confundió aun más.

Quería que ella ganara esa peleea, por alguna razón que la llevaba fuera de sí, lo deseaba. Su mente estaba dividida pero su alma y corazón estaban con aquella chica.

Quería tocarla y abrazarla, tenerla a su lado era hermoso.

Le amaba.

. . .

El silencio que invadía la atmosfera que rodeaba a Sasori estaba haciendo que enloqueciera, alguien había hallado su tesoro, y por si fuera poco había osado abrir el cofre de Pandora.

Los pecados del mundo invadían la tierra, invadían su mundo amenazando con destrozarlo para siempre.

Sus dientes rechinaron en la oscuridad de la cueva en donde se encontraba, estaba lejos de su Sora. La había dejado sola para encargarse personalmente de los Uchihas y sacarlos del camino de una vez por todas. Estaba tan cerca de lograrlo, lástima que no conto con los ninjas de Konohan.

Todo lo que había construido se caía a pedazos. Templó de ira, dolor y miedo de perder a su rosa etérea.

Esa _zorra_ domesticaba a su _rosa_*.

Tenía que ir a ella antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, mientras tanto iba dar contienda hasta el final. Una chiquilla inexperta intentó de ninja no iba a poder con él. Él era mucho más fuerte y experimentado, letal como un ponzoñoso escorpión.

Se valió de todo lo que tenía alcance en la memoria de su Sora par hacer una fuerte defensa ante la intrusa.

El camino de su retorcido y enfermizo deseo por su mujer fue lo primero. Deseaba pasado, presente y futuro, todas esas facetas solo para que él las contemplara. Cada cambio, por minúsculo que fuese debía pasar por sus ojos e incluso llego tan lejos de visualizar hasta el final de sus días. Cada arruga que se marcara en su dulce piel dejando la huella de la vida que había llevado. Aun que claro era un hecho que la Sora original jamás pasaría por ese proceso del tiempo, su objetivo principal seguía siendo detenerla en el tiempo y hacerla tan eterna como él mismo, fue su mórbida curiosidad y malsana obsesión lo que llevó a desear tener todo de ella.

Era su dueño hasta en el paso del tiempo.

Sabía que era malvado, perverso y que lo más probable es que pasara el resto de sus días malo, pero ella estaría a su lado y eso era todo lo que le importaba. **

Era extraño que una buena mujer causara tantos estragos en un hombre maligno. **

Aun que su mente resonó en un eco perdido ante la palabra _hombre _y los peligros que esa simple palabra conllevaba, pero decidió ignorarlo. No era momento para la duda ahora.

. . .

En el interior de la mente de Sakura, en una gruta extraviada y casi oculta todo temblaba con la violencia de un terremoto grado ocho Richter, las rocas caían. Las tenebrosas formas de la estalagmitas y estalactitas que rodeaban el interior del lugar, parecían las fauces de un tiburón apunto de comerla. Esos afilados dientes eran los que la mantenían cautiva por tanto tiempo e impedían su salida, y con las violentas sacudidas comenzaron a trozarse como un polvorón. Caían por todas partes, Sakura se llevo las manos a la cabeza revolviéndose los cabellos asustada, templando, mirando a su alrededor la forma de escapar. El lugar se volvía cada vez más pequeño e inestable, la prisión en la que se encontraba caía, así que la hora de luchar para liberarse por fin llegaba.

El agua a sus pies aumentaba presurosa al filtrarse por las paredes, temerosa corrió instintivamente a la parte alta, tratando de alejarse con desesperación. Acorralada en un rincón los fluidos subía con gran rapidez y pronto no tendría oxigeno. Advertia el liquido a la par de sus orejas, pronto la tragaría entera.

Agobiada trató de hacerse paso a puñetazos rompiendo el techo, y como esperaba fue inútil. La roca era demasiado gruesa para romperla solo a base de fuerza bruta, debía encontrar otra manera de huir. Trató de centrare y mirar a su alrededor, no tenía tiempo que perder, más intento fue en vano, cada idea que tenía de inmediato la desechaba por irrisible. Sus burdas ideas causaron que riera a voz sonora, pensando que tal vez en esta ocasión sí sería su fin.

―Toda mí espera y paciencia fueron inútiles ―se dijo al punto del llanto recargándose contra la rugosa pared, respirando su ultima bocanada de aire antes de que la oscuridad del agua la engullera.

Una vez dentro de la corriente lucho para aguantar la respiración cerrando sus fosas nasales y nadando buscando alguna salida, también fue en inútil. El oxigeno se le agotaba y sin que lo pudiera evitar su cuerpo respondió abriendo la boca tratando de buscar el aire que tanto necesitaba. Sabía que ese era el fin. Así que solo dejo llevar su liviano cuerpo con la corriente, arrastrándola a donde quisiera llevarla. Había entrando en un estado de aceptación sobre lo que pasaba.

Aun estaba consciente de lo que ocurría y se extrañó de que no hubiera dolor.

Pensaba en las cosas que había tratado de recordar todo este tiempo en el encierro, como voces cariñosas llamándola por su nombre. Eran variadas, solo que una resaltaba entre todas las demás, era la de una chica.

―¡Sakura! ―gritaba una y otra vez llamándola. Se esforzó en invocar la imagen de esa persona y como por arte de magia, o tal vez fueran la alucinaciones de una moribunda el recuerdo vino a ella.

Se llevó las manos a la boca cuando lo supo y las lágrimas se acumularon en sus orbes verdes.

#

La niña de cabellos rubios y ojos azules decía su nombre con una enorme sonrisa, extendía su mano a ella. Solo ella conocía los secretos de su corazón, una mirada suya era suficiente para que interpretara todo lo que era. Siempre estaba a su lado, en las buenas y las malas cada día.

―Ino ―susurró evocándose a las memorias que regresaban a velocidad luz.

Visualizo cada momento que pasaron juntas, desde el primer instante en el que se cruzaron sus vidas.

Miró a esa niña tímida, desgarbada, asustada, débil y llorona que se ocultaba de todos. La que se empequeñecía a causa de su inseguridad, dejando que los demás la vieran como una presa fácil para meterse con ella.

Recordaba con claridad ese día en especial, su madre le había comprado una diadema y le dijo que ya era lo suficientemente mayor para ir a jugar ella sola al parque. Así que fue a su habitación emocionada para arreglarse y vestir la ropa adecuada, peinarse con ahínco. Se sentía niña grande y se le inflaba el pecho de orgullo.

Se miró al espejo con sus mejores prendas y su diadema nueva, que combinaba perfectamente bien con su atuendo. Se había acomodado el flequillo de lado, normalmente no le gustaba exhibir su enorme frente y utilizaba el fleco, solo que en esta ocasión con su nuevo peinado y adorno se sintió bella y muy cómoda con el resultado final.

Estaba algo nerviosa por salir por primera vez sola a jugar con los otros niños, y al pasar la puerta fue considerando como se presentaría ante los otros chicos que eran habituales del parque. Entre más lo pensaba más insegura se sentía sobre su aspecto y para cuando llego a su destino, todo su temple se había desplomado convirtiéndola en la sombra de una gelatina al punto del llanto.

Con los sus sentimientos a flor de piel cualquier crítica sobre su aspecto la harían puré, su titubeo mutó en pánico que la hacía parecer una loca y se fue corriendo a tratar de esconderse. En el camino terminó atropellando a unos niños, que molestos le dijeron frentona y comenzaron a burlarse de ella.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir libres y se detuvo lo más lejos que pudo de aquellos niños.

Todo había salido mal, se suponía que este era su día y en cambio fue un completo desastre. No podía parar de plañir, estaba decidida a no volver a salir de su casa.

Después de todo siempre sería una cobarde e inútil, no podía hacer nada por sí sola.

De pronto la voz de una niña la llamaba, cuando miro hacia arriba distinguió unos enormes ojos azules que le observaban curiosa.

Esa niña que la consoló y la ayudo aceptarse tal y como era se volvió su mejor amiga, su rival. La otra cara de la moneda que si bien eran diferentes, se complementaban y siempre estaba ahí para ella.

Siempre, sin importar qué.

Ella le daba sentido y cordura a su existencia, era como un faro en la oscuridad.

Abrió los párpados, volteo todos lados buscando a esa voz que la nombraba constantemente. Aun estaba sumergida y flotando con la corriente del agua. Ya no tenía miedo de ahogarse, sabía que no moriría en aquel lugar.

Tenía que encontrarse con Ino.

Saco fuerzas de la pura voluntad de ir a su amiga y buceo en dirección a la voz de la rubia.

No se veía nada, era una capa de oscuridad aterradora tan espesa que haría enloquecer a cualquiera. Lo único que no la hacía perder el norte eran los gritos desesperados que la buscaban.

Ino había venido a rescatarla, y por Dios que no dejaría que sus esfuerzos fueran en vano.

Oía cada vez más cercas su voz, aun que a cada paso era más trémula su llamada. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento. Su pecho le dolía y su estomago se contraía. Algo estaba mal, muy, pero muy mal.

Sabía que su compañera estaba en peligro y que necesitaba su ayuda, apuro el paso agobiada. Entre más cerca estaba, nuevos recuerdos invadían su mente.

Todo salía tan rápido que la abrumaba, sentía que la cabeza le estallaría entre tanto reacomodo de imágenes. Las cosas viejas se confundían con las nuevas y se sobreponían unas arriba de otras, como una vieja cinta de video donde filmas una película arriba de otra varias veces.

Estaba punto de romperse. Su nariz, boca, lagrimales y oídos sangraban ante la presión, quería parar ese dolor.

―¡No más, por Dios no más! ―Lamentaba moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, en tanto presionaba su sien para mitigar un poco la opresión que sentía en el cráneo.

Tenía que seguir nadando, para llegar a ella. Frenar ahora no era una opción.

Por fin logro ver una luz al final del camino que le ánimo a seguir, su esperanza se reanimaba ante el inminente encuentro.

―Ya voy, voy. Aguanta un poco Ino, ya voy ―acelero el paso hasta toparse con un gran espejo con marco de madera y grabados con su rostro en muchos estados de ánimos.

Un escalofrió la recorrió de punta a punta.

Trató de atravesarlo a bola de golpes y empujones con toda la fuerza que tenía. Todo fue inútil, encolerizada grito pegándole con la frente.

Apretó los dientes y frunció las cejas, furiosa.

A estas alturas era muy consciente de quien era en realidad y lo que Sasori le había hecho. Estaba tan asqueada y enojada, su espíritu clamaba por sangre de venganza.

Se apoyo sobre la pulida superficie del espejo tratando de pensar que hacer para salir de ahí, hasta que vio algo al otro lado. Entrecerró sus párpados para poder distinguir mejor.

Era Ino, estaba en el suelo herida, bañada en sangre, respiraba con dificultad trataba de levantarse y al frente se encontraba ella misma, vestida con un kimono negro manejada por fino hilos de chakra rojos que la unían a Sasori, su marionetista.

Se le fue el aire al ver esa repulsiva imagen, no podía creer lo que pasaba. Él estaba controlando su cuerpo. Era ella, pero al mismo tiempo no lo era.

Su mente estaba atrapada y el muy maldito utilizaba su cuerpo. Estaba hecha prisionera en su cuerpo.

No podía hacer nada para tenerlo, mientras veía que con un movimiento del dedo medio de Sasori esa otra Sakura lanzaba un feroz ataque contra Ino que un no lograba levantarse del todo.

Pateo su vientre haciéndola volar lo suficiente para cogerla en el aire por sus cabellos, arrastrarla para someterla con un rodillazo en las piernas que la hicieron doblarse de tal forma que su cabeza tocaba la parte baja de su espalda.

Si seguía presionando le quebraría la espina dorsal.

Estaba torturándola, ella obviamente estaba acabada. Esto era totalmente innecesario, la victoria era bastante evidente. Podía ver la malicia de sus ataques, eran precisos para causar dolor pero no para hacerla desmallarse o morir.

Le tomaba saña por tratar de arrebatarle algo que consideraba suyo.

―¡Yo no soy tuya! ¡Maldito! ―Repetía golpeando la barrera tratando de romperla― ¡Déjala en paz!

―¡No voy a dejarla! ―Escucho en forma de eco la voy de su captor― Sora es mía, yo la tome y la transformé en algo superior. Esta mejor conmigo que en esa patética villa de Konoha desperdiciando su talento. Quedándose olvidada y relegada entre las sombras por su antiguo maestro y compañeros de equipo.

―Eso no es cierto ―respondió Ino a penas en un susurro― Sakura es parte importante de todos nosotros, no puedes sustituir sus sentimientos ¿Oh es que acaso no comenzaste a perder el control de ella cuando vio a Sasuke? ―sonrió con sorna mirando con odio a Sasori.

A cambio de su pregunta recibió un puñetazo en la boca que le hizo escupir un par de dientes.

―¿Molesto? La verdad duele no es así. Él está por la zona, y cuando Sakura se cruce en su camino otra vez, porque lo hará y lo sabes ―paro tosiendo otro poco de sangre y concluyo moral―. No podrás tener a esa otra parte de Sakura que trataste de encarcelar.

El silencio se hizo presente haciendo claro que Sasori dudaba.

―Conozco a Sakura mejor que nadie, tanto por fuera como por dentro. Siempre he sabido que ella era una doble cara. Por fuera es una y por dentro otra, siempre analiza demasiado las cosas. Por eso es tan buena en lo que hace. Tú lo sabes, estoy segura que cuando hurgaste en su cabeza la viste. Es aterradora ―dijo recordando la primera vez que vio a esa monstruosa criatura que habitaba la cabeza de Sakura, y casi la asfixia cuando invadió su mente con su técnica que cambio de cuerpo por primera vez― una vez me cruce en su camino y casi no la cuento.

Sasori era consciente de ello, era otra de las cosas que la hacía única, especial. Quería domar a esa parte salvaje también, fusionando a esa cosa "_inner_" con la Sora actual para tener control completo de ella.

Solo que ya era demasiado tarde, ese ente ya estaba suelto. La maldita niña rubia había hecho demasiados estragos en su técnica de control mental, había logrado liberarla y los recuerdos de ambos seres se estaban uniendo ahora mismo.

Todavía estaba encerrada recorriendo su jaula como leona lista para atacar, sabía que escaparía pronto. La sentía sobre sus hombros respirándole al oído, viéndole con odio y negándose a ser suya. Giro su cabeza hacia el espejo, percibía su esencia al otro lado.

Estaba acabado, gano la batalla contra la ninja a los pies de su marioneta de Sora, pero perdió la guerra contra Sakura. La verdadera Sakura, su voluntad se imponía y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Solo quedaba quitarle a su mejor amiga delante de sus ojos, porque aborrecía de forma como nunca aborreció a otro ser humano. Sasuke Uchiha se quedaba muy atrás del desprecio que le producía esa chica. Esa kunoichi conocía mejor que él a Sakura Haruno, a su Sora.

No podía permitir que un ser así existiera, era demasiado humillante reconocer que todo lo que sabía era una mentira y que esa niña inexperta podía ver atreves de cada una de ellas.

Sobrevaloro el amor de Sakura por Sasuke e ignoro el peligro real que era Ino Yamanaka, la mejor amiga de su mujer.

No quería volver a ver su aquereso rostro níveo, blondo cabello, el reflejo azul de sus ojos que comprendía las palabras mudas del alma de Sakura. Cada suspiro, mirada, mueca, veía todo detrás de la fachada y le odiaba por eso.

Matarla desencadenaría la liberación definitiva de su Sora, jamás volvería a recuperarla y se ganaría su odio eterno, sí que es no lo había hecho ya.

La pregunta era _¿Podía vivir con ello?_

"_Prefiero que me odie mil veces, en mil vidas a ser ignorado_"

La respuesta a su incógnita vino segura. Después de todo no por nada se decía que del amor al odio solo hay un paso. La fría indiferencia no la toleraría, y si era necesario volvería a someterla de alguna forma. Hallaría la forma, jamás la dejaría libre, después de todo sus mentes estaban entrelazadas de forma permanente.

Tenía su pensamiento esclavizado al suyo y viceversa**. A donde ella vaya él iría, no podía ser de otra forma.

Su naturaleza le impedía ser de otro modo, la perversidad del escorpión que era mandaba.

El objetivo de hacerla su marioneta de belleza inmortal no cambia por este… ¿Cómo decirlo? Inconveniente, tal vez no era algo menor solo un problema que debía superarse. Así es como era la vida.

Sakura lo vio al otro lado, sabía que él podía verla y estaba consciente de la situación, conocía ese silencio letal. Él estaba preparando su agujón lleno de veneno listo para atacar y terminar con todo.

―No, no te atrevas ―rogó Sakura con la voz entrecortada, en tanto sus piernas cedían para arrodillarse y humillarse porque era necesario―. Por favor te lo imploro, no lo hagas. No me obligues hacerlo, no fuerces a mi cuerpo hacerlo ―las lágrimas brotaban como cascadas carmín.

Ser el instrumento de muerte, ser _su_ instrumento de muerte era lo peor que podía hacerle para acabar de mancillarla y romperla.

―Si aceptaras ser mía lo consideraría ―le dijo Sasori como si estuviera a su lado, tocando su cuello masajeando su clavícula y respirando sobre su oreja.

Sakura cerró los ojos derrotada. Ambos sabían que aun que ella digiera que si, sería una falacia. Lo que Sasori quería de ella era más de lo que podía darle por voluntad propia.

―Jamás te perdonaré esto ―respondió ladeando su cuerpo con violencia cortando el toque de Sasori.

―Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo es parte de mí naturaleza.

El golpe llego directo al pecho de la rubia destrozando su corazón a manos de su otra yo, el cascarón vacío artefacto de asesinatos y muchos más crímenes que sabía que regresarían a sus nuevas memorias tarde o temprano. Ella era la última parte del puzle que faltaba poner en sus nuevos recuerdos.

En cuanto Ino toco el suelo inerte, el rompecabezas de la nueva Sakura se completo.

. . .

Todavía estaba amarrada aquel árbol cuando despertó, miró a su alrededor y lo primero que llamó su atención fue ver a Ino tirada sobre el pasto a sus pies perdiendo enormes cantidades de sangre por todos lados.

Su cuerpo se encontraba invadido de dolorosas heridas supurantes, sobresaliendo la de su pecho del lado del corazón.

Confundida trato de moverse para llegar a ella, necesitaba ayuda urgente.

El fino filamento corto su piel impidiéndole llegar a Ino, asustada clamó a viva voz por ayuda. No podía moverse e Ino se moría frente a ella.

Algo tenía que hacer, concentro su chakra a lo largo de su cuerpo como una delgada capa que fue intensificando poco a poco mientras se movía de un lado a otro tratando de zafarse y escabullirse hacia abajo deslizándose como una oruga, sin embargo el cuchillo que tenía en su hombro se lo impedía del todo.

Logró liberar su otro abrazo y junto algo de poder en su puño logrando romper la empuñadora del kunai, y apoyo las piernas contra el tronco para impulsar su hombro hacia adelante.

Ardía como el infierno mismo, y el dolor hizo que por poco se desmayara. Se hizo de tripas corazón e hizo unos cuantos movimientos quedando liberada del arma. Por fortuna el corte era tan preciso y fino que no sangro mucho, así que no se preocupo en curarse era herida en especial. Tenía que ahorrar todo el chakra que pudiera para su amiga.

Una vez fuera de su improvisada prisión fue a Ino que estaba blanca como un copo de nieve e igual de fría. Eso no era nada bueno, había perdido mucha sangre.

Tomó su pulso con temor a comprobar la cruda verdad, dirigió su mano temblorosa a su cuello colocando sus dedos para comprobar su pulso. No quería hacerlo, tragó saliva e hizo lo que tenía que hacer.

Nada.

Probó una vez más y decidió colocar su oído sobre el pecho de Ino tratando de escuchar un latido, algo, cualquier cosa. No importaba qué, solo algo.

―¡Maldita sea! ―Gritó golpeado con sus puños el suelo húmedo por la lluvia que había parado― ¡No me hagas esto!

Saco un cuchillo se su bolsillo trasero para cortar la ropa de su pecho y vio con horror el hueco que atravesaba el lugar de su corazón, de lado a lado. Si ponía su mano ahí tocaría el suelo.

Estaba sin habla, no razonaba en ese momento y coloco sus manos sobre el hueco juntando todo su chakra tratando de reconstruir los tejidos de su corazón. Tenía que rehacer su corazón para salvarla, aun no era tarde, aun no lo era.

Si se esforzaba lo suficiente podía hacerlo, era una médico. Los doctores salvaban vidas, no había estudiado tanto con Tsunade para dejar morir a sus compañeros de equipo, a su mejor amiga.

Las molestas lágrimas empañaban sus orbes e impedían su trabajo y no podía dejar de templar.

―¡Maldita sea Sakura concéntrate! ―se regaño incrementando su chakra curativo tratando de hacer que la células de Ino se regeneraran.

Y así fue como la encontró Sasuke, bañada en sangre e inclinada sobre el cuerpo sin vida de la que fue Ino Yamanaka tratando de usar su poder para salvarla de una batalla perdida.

Karin que estaba alado del Uchiha jadeo de horror al ver la terrible escena, y al sentir la mescla de energía en esa chica a la que Sasuke miraba fijamente, le revolvió el estomago. Algo terriblemente maligno que le dio escalofríos fluía del chakra de ella. Era inhumano, algo que no debía existir.

El chico miro el lugar analizando los posibles escenarios que había llevado a tan sangrienta conclusión. Busca a un posible enemigo, algún Akatsuki. No creía que Sakura hubiera sido capaz de hacer algo así en contra de algún ninja de Konoha, en realidad no creía que fuera capaz de hacer algo así alguien.

Ella no era así, estaba seguro de que si llegaba a matar era porque se vio obligada y su método era el rápido sin dolor. No había necesidad de tal carnicería y la que estaba tirada era Ino, imposible que Sakura le hiciera algo así.

Atravesarle corazón e infringirle heridas que eran un obvio signo de tortura por todo el cuerpo, no era algo que hiciera.

"_Ella jamás haría esto_" se repitió, sin embargo entre más observaba la escena menos lo creía.

La evidencia apuntaba a que solo dos personas pelearon en este lugar y esas dos eran Ino y Sakura.

"_¿Control mental? Tal vez_" se dijo y miro a Karin de re-ojo aterrorizada. Sabía que el control mental por muy fuerte que sea tenía que estar en algún lado manipulando los hilos.

―Sientes otro chakra en el perímetro ―dijo viendo a su compañera, porque él no sentía ninguno.

―No, ella ―señalo a Sakura― la mató. Fue una lucha de genjutsus. La sentí todo el camino hacia acá, fue una pelea baste feroz. La rubia no tuvo oportunidad alguna.

"_Una batalla de mente a mente_ ―concluyo Sasuke― _¿Pero porque mató a Ino y ahora intenta revivirla por todos los medios posibles?_"

Eso no tenía sentido, su ex-compañera actuaba raro desde su encuentro anterior. Estaba irreconocible, nada de esto tenía sentido.

"_Era o no la amante de un Akatsuki_"

―Sasuke alguien se acerca a máxima velocidad y no es de los nuestros ―advirtió Karin en dirección al norte.

Él joven renegando no lo pensó mucho y fue decidido a Sakura, la pobre estaba en estado de shock y no se movía, solo continua aplicando chakra. Se agacho a su altura observando los diversos cortes alrededor de su cuerpo, los rasguños en el rostro, su hombro dislocado y algunos moretones que se comienzan a inflamar sobre sus antebrazos, su rostro y manos estaban cubiertos de sangre y no era la suya.

Tomo su mentón para que lo viera, ella estaba rígida le costó trabajo hacer que lo viera sin hacerle daño.

―Sakura, Sakura ―llamó serio esperando que reaccionara de alguna forma.

Ella apenas si lo escucho, parecía tan lejana e indefensa.

―¿Está muerta Sasuke? ―pregunto lastimera sin mirarlo, no quería hacerlo. Dolía verlo, aun que no sabía la razón. Sabía quiera era él, su compañero de equipo, el grupo 7. Eso era todo lo que recordaba de él, el Sasuke antes de Orochimaru.

Estaba confundida, recuerdos iban y venían.

No sabía que estaba pasando. Todo iba demasiado rápido, y ella seguía suspendida.

Llevaba tiempo tratando de curar a Ino, sin éxito. Era hora de aceptar que estaba muerta y no podía hacer nada al respecto, solo quería que alguien le confirmara lo que ya sabía y no quería reconocer abiertamente.

Si respondió Sasuke intrigado. Ahora Sakura lo reconocía, llamándolo por su nombre y respondiendo al suyo. La verdad no sabía que creer.

"_Así que esto era el final_" se dijo Sakura mirando a Ino, con los ojos acuosos e irritados por el llanto. No había frases de despedida, ninguna última mirada que le dijera todo lo que necesitaba saber o un último y heroico aliento de vida para decir adiós al mundo.

Nada.

Solo puf, pasó y ya.

La muerte llegó, arrebato y se fue sin decir nada más.

No estaba segura de que debía hacer a continuación, la tristeza la envergaba y no podía quitar la vista de Ino. No quería hacerlo, hacerlo significaba que eso era todo y no quería eso.

Oyó otra voz desconocida de mujer cerca que llamó su atención, era mejor escuchar lo que otras personas decían en vez de decidir si dejaba o no de mirar a Ino. Entrelazo sus manos entre las de su amiga y las beso tratando de concentrarse en lo que decían a su alrededor.

―Sasuke se acerca ―informo Karin sacándolo una vez más de sus pensamientos.

―¿Akatsuki o Konoha?

Le tomo máximo medio segundo para decirse debido a lo venenoso y corrosivo que le resulto la presencia que se acercaba.

―Akatsuki, estoy segura.

La decisión de quedarse a pelear estuvo sellada con esa sola frase.

. . .

N/A: Ok lo reconozco fui mala y muy cruel al matar a Ino de esa forma…mmm bueno de matar a Ino, aun que la forma también fue espantosa. Ninguna muerte romántica, esta vez fui directa y cruda. Así llega la muerte, en ocasiones uno anda feliz por la vida y al siguiente minuto ya no estás. Creo que causo mayor impacto así, lo único que siento es que Sai no pudo estar ahí para Ino. Hasta lo tenía visualizado y escribí un borrador de Ino y Sai despidiéndose. Compartiendo un primer y último beso. No quedo mal la escena, pero no funcionaba al tratar de meterla, espero poder adaptar esa escena en otro lugar, tal vez en un sueño.

Con tantas escenas que tengo revueltas, no sé si lo logre XD.

Con Sakura las cosas se complican, lo que paso en su mente aun es una revoltura de hechos entre lo que era, lo que fue y lo que es ahora. Anda muy pérdida, es peso muerto. De momento su mente aun esta reacomodándose.

Sasori ya da mucho miedo –tiemblo de pensarlo–. Los celos lo consumieron al saber del lazo especial e intimo que tenían las chicas. No comprendió a tiempo que un amigo es alguien muy especial en la vida de las personas y subestimo ese tipo de amor. Quería explotar ese tipo de cariño que sienten las chicas, porque a mí en lo personal ese capítulo donde Ino recuerda como se conocieron e iniciaron su amistad/rivalidad me conmueve demasiado. Es uno de mis capítulos favoritos, tanto en el manga como el anime.

¡Sasuke encontró a Sakura! Y las cosas se ponen en tablas para Sasori.

Ahora ¿Qué más hare para poner a sufrir a todo el mundo por acá? Y sí, incluso a mí misma porque me dolió mucho matar a Ino aun que no lo crean. Léanlo en la próxima entrega porque tengo más inesperado giros de tuercas planeados.

Ya saben chicas y chicos si es que hay. Sugerencia, tomatazos, un Sai desnudo que quieran mandar, ideas que compartir o especulaciones de lo que pasará son más que bienvenidos, se agradecen un montón. Atesoro sus comentarios y los guardo todos.

. . .

*Frase inspirada del libro del Principito. El zorro representa las dificultades y belleza de la amistad que difícil de conseguir y separarse cuando se encuentra a un amigo, y la rosa simboliza el amor de pareja.

** Estas frases fueron inspiradas del libro de Tess d' Urberville, así que si quieren leer un buen libro lleno de drama y tragedia este les hará llorar o casi, a mi me saco el lado sensible. Ame y odie esta obra, también le recomiendo mucho su adaptación a mini-serie de la BBC del 2008.

_. . ._

Gracias por leer.


	10. Chapter 10

The point of no return /The Phantom of the Opera

_En tú mente ya has sucumbido a mí,_

_se han desmoronado tus defensas _

_has sucumbido por completo a mí._

_Ahora estas aquí conmigo, _

_ya no lo pienses más_

_has decidido…decidido…_

_Llegar al punto sin retorno. _

. . .

Capítulo X

.

.

.

Solo podía verla a ella, sobre sus rodillas con la cabeza y los hombros gachos, completamente acabada. Miraba perdida a la chica rubia que había obligado a matar. La maldita fémina que había perdido la batalla pero había ganada lo guerra.

Su Sora agonizaba tanto su pérdida que ni siquiera notó su llegada, no le importaba su presencia. Solo estaba a escasos tres metros de ella, era imposible que no lo mirara. Sin embargo no fue así con el Uchiha, él sí que lo había notado y estudiaba cada uno de sus movimientos.

Preparandose para luchar con todo lo que tenía, y ordeno a Karin que se llevará a Sakura de inmediato. Tenerla ahí la convertía en un estorbo.

El cielo aun estaba oscuro, despejado por la lluvia que por fin paraba pero con truenos. El comienzo de una posible tormenta eléctrica se anunciaba. Sasuke esperaba que fuera así, eso le daría una clara ventaja sobre su oponente.

Así podría usar la energía natural de los rayos para redirigirla a Akatsuki y aumentar su poder de ataque eléctrico.

Miró desconcertado la forma en la que miraba a Sakura, la escudriñaba con intensidad religiosa. Era claro que deseaba llevársela y recordó las cosas que le habían dicho en el bar hace unos días.

"_Así que este es el supuesto amante de Sakura_"

¿En qué rayos se había metido su ex-compañera? Se pregunto intrigado, siendo consciente de la clase de trabajos que las kunoichis llegaban hacer para conseguir información e infiltrares en el bando enemigo.

Todo este asunto era muy turbio y demasiado bueno para dejarlo pasar. Si Sakura realmente tenía que ver con ese sujeto, entonces poseía información valiosa de Akatsuki y por ende de Itachi. No podía permitir que se la llevara.

Desentrañaría este misterio de raíz de una vez por todas cuando interrogara a Sakura.

Sasori solo deseaba llevarse a su chica, por mucho que quisiera hacerse cargo del mocoso que tanto detestaba. La prioridad en ese momento era su Sora, ahora que estaba retraída y débil, ya que dudaba mucho que ella fuera con él de buenas a primeras.

Miro de re-ojo a su oponente, estaba preparando alguna distracción para hacer que la otra pelirroja se llevara a su objetivo.

Y como leyendo sus pensamientos Sasuke le lanzo una gran bola de fuego salida de su boca haciendo que Sasori retrocediera con un gran salto que alcanzo unos cuatro metros y en las alturas pudo ver el justo momento en que la compañera del mocoso cargara con su Sora para llevársela.

"_No me la arrebataras tan fácil_" pensó al tiempo que ponía uno de sus fino hilos de chakra sobre el tobillo de Sakura halándola hacía sí, impidiéndole a Karin continuar su escape.

En cuanto toco de nuevo el suelo, sus ojos normalmente calmos y hasta algo parcos se transformaron. Ahora sus párpados estaban abiertos a todo lo que daban dándole una expresión maniática. Y en cuanto tuvo en la mira a Sasuke abrió la boca lanzándole cientos de agujas envenenadas.

Su rival esquivo zigzagueando con maestría y agilidad entre saltos mortales la gran mayoría de aguijones. Los pocos que cayeron sobre su piel se encajaron sobre el brazo derecho, con el que se había protegido el rostro y cuello.

Al instante noto la parálisis de este, dándose cuenta de que el verdadero peligro de las agujas era el veneno que tenían impregnadas. Así que como pudo sacó una venda de uno de sus bolsillos y se la amarro en su extremidad dañada haciéndose un torniquete muy improvisado, aminorando el paso de la poción a su torrente sanguíneo.

Tenía la suerte de que al haber vivido y entrenado con la serpiente de Orochimaru le diera cierta tolerancia a las sustancias tóxicas, pero no sabía cuánto iba aguantar. No era inhume.

"_Chico listo, tratando de parar mi veneno_" Acepto Sasori sabiendo que sus esfuerzos eran en vano. A lo sumo calculaba que en unos escasos cinco o diez minutos –a lo mucho– estaría completamente paralizado y con mucho dolor moriría en tres días. El único antídoto conocido lo sabían él y su Sora. Y dado que su chica no estaba en condiciones de ayudar esto era pan comido.

El Uchiha sabía que debía restringir sus movimientos para no acelerar el efecto de la ponzoña, y que si quería salir vivo de ahí tenía que apresurar su victoria o en su defecto retirarse.

Viendo como su oponente retrocedía para realizar unos cuantos sellos para realizar su próximo ataque, Sasori aprovecho para jalar su filamento de chakra que había colocado sobre su ex-pupila trayendo hacía sí a su obra de arte en proceso y musa.

. . .

En el suelo frente al cuerpo inerte de la que fue su mejor amiga, se encontraba la desconectada kunoichi sin poder digerir aun lo que estaba pasando, todo iba demasiado rápido. Tenía conocimiento de que el enemigo estaba ahí. Sasuke estaba luchando contra alguien…_¿Quién era ese alguien? _Se pregunto sin querer saber la respuesta.

Alguien la estaba jalando de brazo, obligándole a levantarse arrastras y decía que se apresurara, tenían que salir de ese lugar ya. Solo que ella no deseaba moverse, estaba pegada a ese pedazo de tierra con el cerebro desconectado y sin ganas de regresar. Además, _¿por qué tenía que huir? _No quería hacer eso.

En cuanto Sakura siento el tirón en su tobillo comenzo a salir de su mimetismo, pues conocía esa energía que la jalaba muy bien.

Demasiado bien para poder soportarlo, le causaba repulso. Tambaleante cayó de bruces lastimándose los tendones del maléolo capturado, haciendo el proceso de apoyar el pie para levantarse fuera complicado. Se ayudo de unas manos amigas que le sostenían y poco a poco fue recuperando el norte ante la situación.

Su cerebro clamaba a gritos reconectarse y actuar pronto antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Aprecio otro insistente jalón en su pierna que le hizo resistirse y enojarse. No podía sopórtalo, con gran furia corto la hebra de un tajo con su palma cargada de chakra en forma de escarpelo y dirigió la vista con aberración profunda al autor de sus más resientes pesadillas.

"_Por fin me miras ingrata_" Sonrió leve Sasori al sentir sus ojos jade sobre él.

Quería matarlo en ese mismo instante. Machacarlo a golpes, pulverizándolo de tal forma que no quedara nada de él. Todo lo venía rojo, su respiración taurina hacia que bufara cual bestia embravecida.

Era una leona lista para salir a cazar.

Sus puños se apretaban tan fuerte que sus uñas de enterraron en su piel haciéndose daño y sacándose sangre. Estaba a punto de ir directo a destrozar su cabeza cuando su atención fue desviada por el enorme choque eléctrico que mando a volar a Sasori por los aires.

El estruendo fue tal que la dejo sorda y ciega unos cuentos segundos.

Sasuke había aprovechando la breve distracción de su contrincante para lanzarle un poderoso _Chidori Eis__ō_ ayudado del agua a sus pies –gracias a la lluvia y a los relámpagos que se cernían sobre ellos–, para darle mayor potencia; y dado que Sasori era de madera hizo que la conductividad eléctrica le afectaran enormemente.

Lástima que el incremento de chakra y esfuerzo hizo que veneno en la corriente sangrienta de Sasuke apresurara el paso dejándole completamente inmóvil.

Sasori cayó al piso aturdido y sintiéndose idiota por dejarse atacar así. Negó un par de veces la cabeza tratando se recuperase lo más pronto posible, tratando se levantarse.

. . .

Karin vio todo el espectáculo impactada al ver como Sasuke caía de lado estancado, trato de correr hacía él. No obstante Sakura se lo impido tomándola del brazo.

―Si vas haya ahora te mueres ―dijo mortal al señalarse los residuos de las cargas dejadas por el Uchiha.

Karin trago grueso al ver la innegable verdad. Ella no era lo suficientemente fuerte para aguantar una descarga de tal magnitud, tenía que pensar en algo rápido.

―Yo tengo el antídoto ―musito suave la Haruno casi en un susurro y se lo dio a Karin e hizo un _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.―_Mi clon traerá a Sasuke, yo me quedo a ajustar cuentas con él ― hablo fuerte para que Sasori la escuchara y lo miró con desdén.

Karin, comprendió al instante que esa era batalla que no se quedaría a ver por nada del mundo.

La doble de Sakura fue directa al inmovilizado Sasuke con un poco de chakra concentrado en la planta de sus pies. La precisión de su energía fue exacta como siempre para no morir electrocutada, haciendo que tanto Karin como Sasori le vieran admirados.

Pasar por un charco de corriente eléctrica sin sufrir daño, no era para cualquiera.

Sasori por fin repuesto observo ansioso como la copia de su mujer iba con el estorbo, y la Sora original se quedaba para pelear. Estaba gratamente sorprendido por la resistencia de su chica.

La llama del odio que él había prendido rendía sus frutos, y si ese era el combustible que la motivaba y lo causaba él ¡Qué mejor!

Lástima que en el estado que se encontraba no le daría mucha pelea, y mucho menos al gastar su poca energía para salvar a ese engreído niño que osó atacarlo.

Sakura fue directo a Sasori tronándose los huesos de los puños, decidida partió el suelo en dos causando un gran terremoto que desequilibro a su rival, aprovecho el momento fue por él con una patada voladora que le dio justo a la cara.

El marionetista sintió el impacto que cuarteo su juvenil rostro y por inercia tomo la pierna de Sakura lanzándola contra el suelo para someterla con el peso de su cuerpo, boqueándole toda posible salida.

―Aun te falta mucho para vencerme ―ladeo su rostro para acomodar su frente, en la frente de su prisionera―. Te falta pericia, la cual compensas con pasión.

. . .

Karin vio por última vez atrás con Sasuke en brazos -compartiendo el peso con Sakura- el descomunal cráter que dejo el solo golpe de la chica. Podía sentir la fluctuación de un chakra movido por el odio en estado puro, era lo único que la mantenía en la pelea y andando.

No iba a durar mucho así, tuvo apresurar el paso deseando poner toda la distancia posible. Les estaba dando la oportunidad de escapar y no la iba a desaprovechar. Solo siento algo de pena por el otro sujeto, que aun que era su enemigo su energía mutó en algo cálido y hasta dulce con ella. Fue algo muy extraño, ese tipo sentía algo muy fuerte por esa mujer.

. . .

En tanto en la batalla, Sasori y Sakura se miraban cara a cara.

―Siempre me gustaron tus ojos llenos de fuego y determinación ―mientras el marionetica decía esto su rostro perturbado y demente se fue suavizando.

―Te odio ―dijo entre dientes Sakura casi gruñendo con rabia.

―Lo sé, por eso hice lo que hice.

Porque para Sasori ese "te odio" era lo más cercano a un "te amo"… lo más semejante a lo que deseaba de ella.

_Solo a él lo vería de esa forma, solo a él lo miraría cuando hubiera otros alrededor, solo pensaría en él cuando estuvieran separados. _ _Solo estaría él para ella siempre. _

Pasara lo que pasara nadie jamás dejaría una huella tan profunda como él.

Quería besarla ahora mismo. Sentir sus labios sucios y partidos por el lodo. Aun con su cara llena de heridas y marcada por la mescla de sangre con barro para él, su Sora era perfecta.

Una pieza única e irrepetible que debía tener/poseer. Ella tenía lo que él carecía, era algo que necesitaba tener. Cubría un hueco que no sabía que existía hasta que se cruzaron sus caminos.

Se le acerco lento rozando su nariz, ladeo un poco su cabeza entrando en contacto con los bordes delgados de su boca. Sintió su aliento agitado tratando de evitarlo, fue inútil.

Fue apenas un roce trémulo, haciendo que Sasori logrará su cometido agridulce, tomando posesión de lo que se le era negado pero sin sentirlo realmente. Solo pudo escuchar cómo es que ella se armó de agallas para destrozar su labio inferior, astillándose la boca.

Olio el inconfundible oxido de la sangre, se separo unos cuantos centímetros con la barbilla ensangrentada. Y ella tenía la boca hinchada, con algunos trozos de madera encajados sobre su delgada piel y el carmín fluyendo.

Quería gritar por su impotencia, nada de esto era como debía ser. La frustración de no obtener lo que necesitaba realmente le hizo enfurecer. Esa criatura lo estaba llevando al límite de su cordura –o la poca que tenía, según se vea–.

Estaba tan cercas y tan lejos de su objetivo, tenerla lo alejaba al mismo tiempo. Ni siquiera sentía el dolor físico del ataque a mordidas que le había dado, en cambio en su interior una fuerte punzada atravesó su corazón.

Su maravilloso cuerpo de madera digno de ser llamado obra de arte, que le daba su valiosa inmortalidad y lo alejaba de la banalidad de la pedestre vida gris, ahora era una prisión.

. . .

Sakura estaba asqueada, el contacto entre sus bocas y el terrible sabor a madera que le dejo tras su agresión fue demasiado.

Su estomago se revolvió dándole arcadas, sentía la suciedad por todo su cuerpo y estaba segura que aunque se lavara no se quitaría nunca.

¡No soportaba su toque! y sentir su cuerpo sobre el suyo, tenía que encontrar la manera de quitárselo en encima. Como pudo enredó sus piernas sobre las de Sasori para desequilibrarlo, y se apoyo con sus codos para impulsarse hacia adelante con ayuda del poco chakra que le quedaba.

Logro lanzarlo lo suficiente para zafarse de su agarre, aprovechando la oportunidad al máximo Sakura pudo ponerle un sello explosivo en el pecho y rodó un par de metros.

Se levando tambaleante con el pie cojo gracias al jalón de Sasori, y se limpio los labios tallándose ruda con la palma de la mano.

La detonación no se hizo esperar, destruyendo buena parte de la ropa de Sasori dejando su torso descubierto, y algunas marcas de quemadura sobre la pulida superficie de madera. Que si hubiera sido de carne y piel como las de un humano normal habrían resultado de gravedad e increíblemente dolorosa.

Sakura respiraba agitada, dolían los músculos. Estaba llegando a su límite, solo se sostenía en pie por puro odio, orgullo y agallas.

Los violentos sentimientos a causa del hombre frente a ella, la impulsaban a no abandonar esta lucha.

Miró con sus ojos verdes la nube de humo que se dispersaba lenta, atenta a cualquier posible ataque. Tenía que ganar tiempo para que Sasuke, su compañera y su otra yo se alejaran lo suficiente.

―Aun tienes algunas sorpresas bajo la manga. Lo reconozco, —dijo la voz ronca y molesta de Sasori— pero tu pirotecnia no te va ayudar mucho Sora.

Sus ojos reflejaban el rojo oscuro de la sangre. Era un lúgubre ente salido de las fauces del mismo infierno y estaba listo para arrastrar a su presa a la boca del infierno. _Su_ infierno, costara lo que costara.

―¡Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno imbécil! ―grito cabreada― ¡Ninja-medico de la aldea de Konoha! ―clamó aun más alto para concluir de forma mortal―. Y jamás seré Sora, nunca más. No soy ni seré tuya jamás.

De ningún modo espero que aquella respuesta lastimara tanto. Otra cuchillada directa a su corazón.

¡Maldición! Todo lo que hizo fue por ella. Quería hacerla fuerte, su obra de arte maestra… _¿Es que no podía entender eso?_ _¿No podía verlo?_

―¡Eres un maldita malagradecida! ―estaba furioso por el rechazo y el dolor― ¡Yo te hice lo que eres ahora! Una ninja fuerte, un arma mortal que puede acabar con quien se le ponga en su camino sin remordimiento. Cuando te encontré supe que tenías potencial y yo lo saque, lo forme como se debía. En esa aldea de la que estas "tan" orgullosa ―recalo con énfasis en el "tan" con desprecio― te habrías echado a perder y lo sabes. ¿Cuántas veces fuiste el estorbo? ¿La ignorada? ¿Cuántas veces la damisela en peligro porque no eras lo suficientemente fuerte? ¿Cuántas veces dependiste de otros para salvarte el pellejo? No te mientas a ti misma, si estás aquí dándome la cara y peleando como es debido fue gracias a lo que te enseñe ―sus duras palabras estaban surtiendo efecto, podía ver como flaqueaba y decidió que ya era hora de dar la estocada final ―. Tú sabes muy dentro de ti que _mí_ Sora siempre estará ahí ―señalo su pecho― y esa parte tuya siempre será mía.

Sakura se retorció de pena y dolor, abrazándose para tratar de protegerse de esas palabras tan duras. Esa frase de que las palabras se la lleva el viento era una vil mentira. Están eran las que más lastimaban la supurante herida de su alma condenada.

―Pusiste sangre inocente en mis manos, me usaste. Retorciste mis recuerdos y destruiste mi mente ―contesto al punto de llanto y la voz quebradiza― ¿Cómo esperas que agradezca los horrores a los que me instruiste? Te odio.

―Ódiame. No pido más de ti —respondió seco, mirándola con anhelo.

_Amor._

_Odio. _

Dos palabras de cuatro que eran tan igual como opuestas. Ambas fuertes emociones que marcaban una vida.

"_Deja que me consuma en tú odio_

_ para que me mires, me tomes. _

_Para que yo te tome, _

_para que te controle._

_Bebe de mí ese veneno, _

_y púdrete conmigo._"

Podía sentir como su mente se tambaleaba ante él, sus palabra le afectaban. Sentía enojo, frustración, aflicción…se encontraba contrariada, sin embargo algo dentro suyo quería dejarse llevar para acabar con todo esto.

En lo profundo de su nuevo ser quería regresar a esa chica esculpida por su mano. Donde tenía fortaleza, seguridad, poder, libertad sin restricciones o consecuencias fatales a su conciencia.

Donde sus deseos más oscuros y profundos se exteriorizaban, encontrando gusto enfermizo por matar y hasta torturar. El placer de cazar, acechar y someter al que era más débil.

Secretos escondidos de su lado malvado que guardaba recelosa en silencio.

El secreto del monstruo interno de todo ninja.

Ella había llegado al punto sin retorno de ese abismo, la había hecho cruzar la línea. Abandonando la razón, dejando que sus perversas emociones la sedujeran.

—No voy a dejar que me controles —susurró Sakura volteando su rostro con un sudor frío que le recorría de punta y tratando de imponer orden en su cabeza.

Al no estar segura de que era real o no fue bajando su guardia y Sasori tomo la ocasión para irse acercando. Sus pasos fueron ligeros y cautos hasta llegar frente a ella, e inyecto sobre su cuello una droga para dejarla inconsciente.

Cuando Sakura sintió el pincho y trato de reaccionar fue demasiado tarde, comenzó a desvanecerse entre los brazos del oscuro marionetista hasta cerrar los ojos para desvanecerse en una nube de humo.

—Un clon, debí suponerlo.

Decepcionado por haber caído en la trampa. Trato de sondear la energía de la Sakura real, solo que esta vez le fue imposible. Tanto su chakra como su mente estaban cerrados a él.

Al parecer su mujer había logrado relegarlo de su sistema de momento y él tendría que esperar a que sus defensas flaquearan para poder localizarla y reclamarla.

—No siempre podrás huir de mí Sakura.

. . .

N/A:

¿Qué onda gente? Subiendo capítulo nuevo y rebelando cosas de esta nueva relación que llevan Sasori y Sakura.

Sasuke por su parte no pudo con Sasori ¡Ja! Aun que a su favor digamos que le dio un choque eléctrico y lo aturdió un poco. Lo que no está a su favor es que es un interesado ¬.¬ solo ve por sus propios intereses y Sakura es un medio para un fin.

Espero que con este capítulo puedan entender mejor como funciona la retorcida cabeza de Sasori y lo que quiere parece que ya se va aclarando para él. Ya concluyo que su cuerpo artificial es una prisión y ahora ¿Qué hará al respecto?

Bueno hasta la próxima entrega, gracias por leer y pasarse a comentar.


	11. Chapter 11

Hola hace tiempo que no publicaba y lo siento, así que las escusas me las ahorro y les dejo algo.

Este es un capítulo corto, sí, pero no por eso menos significativo. Por lo menos en lo que respecta a Ino y Sai, el resto es meramente transitorio, las cosas comenzaran a moverse con mayor velocidad en los próximos capítulos.

. . .

_En el __lenguaje de las flores__**, **__el__ jazmín __simboliza la gracia y la elegancia__**.**_

El jazmín blanco significa: _nuestro amor será dulce_.

El jazmín blanco y amarillo: _comienza a quererme y seré todo tuyo_.

El jazmín es: _Yo te lleno de besos, tú embriagas mis sentidos._

. . .

Capítulo XI

.

.

.

Karin suspiro frustrada y se reacomodo a un inconsciente Sasuke sobre su hombro derecho mientras que con su otro brazo lo sostenía de la cintura. Entonces, dirigió su rostro al cielo nublado respirando la humedad del ambiente y las ligeras gotitas de una llovizna que pronto cesaría sobre su rostro cansado. La oscuridad de la noche pronto los alcanzaría, miró nerviosa a su improvisada compañera a su lado casi arrastrando el cuerpo mientras cubría las huellas en lodo dejadas por el grupo —hace tiempo que habían dejado de saltar de árbol en árbol para ahorrar energía—.

Cerró los párpados y se concentro en rastrear el chakra de su enemigo, deseaba asegurarse de que lo habían perdido. No lo sentía desde hace un par de kilómetros atrás y dejo salir el aire contenido en sus pulmones demostrando el gran alivio que sentía.

La situación era bastante precaria para el trio de ninjas. Karin estaba desesperada por encontrar algún escondite antes del anochecer, atender las heridas de Sasuke y de su nueva… _¿Aliada?_ —Eso aun no lo sabía con seguridad—.

De momento suponía que podía contar con ella, puesto que también estaba huyendo —creía— y les había salvado la vida al darles tiempo para escapar.

Con la sospecha clavada como un molesto grano en el culo, no se encontraba muy insegura de que hacer al respecto, puesto que no tenía en claro de lo pasaba con ella. Sus instintos le gritaban que algo estaba muy mal con ella y se alejara lo más lejos posible. Era peligrosa e inestable le dictaba esa pequeña vocecita en su cerebro.

Lo poco que vio hace un par de horas atrás justificaban lo que su sentido de supervivencia y común indicaban; y eso era: _dejarla a su suerte y poner una "gran" distancia de por medio_.

Luego observo a Sasuke y cogió con mayor firmeza entre sus brazos recapacitando. Era imposible, que el Uchiha le perdonara alguna vez perder a la chica que posiblemente tenía pistas sobre el paradero de su hermano.

Un nudo en el pecho se le formo al pensar siquiera en la posibilidad de que él la repudiara, y se lamento en silencio negando con los labios fruncidos ser débil ante él.

Podía soportar el hecho de que Sasuke la rechazara abiertamente, que no fuera un chico fácil de tratar, antisocial, obsesivo y en plan vengador. Sí podía con ese paquete, le gustaban los retos y estaba muy segura de belleza y habilidades, las cuales Sasuke sabía apreciar ¡¿Por qué sino para qué demonios la había reclutado en primer lugar?!

El saber eso le producía una placentera sensación de seguridad, ella quería seguir a su lado. Su chakra aun era cálido, justo como el día en que lo conoció hace tanto ya. Ni la tragedia de su clan, ni las depravaciones de Orochimaru había llegado apagar del todo su agradable energía. Él aun tenía una chispa y esa chispa le daba esperanza a Karin de que Sasuke aun tenía salvación; y si todavía quedaba salvación para él, puede que para ella también.

El amor y devoción que sentía por el chico contrarresto los argumentos que surgían de su cabeza para abandonar a Sakura, seguiría a su corazón. Sin embargo no le quitaría la vista de encima.

"_A cualquier signo de traición la mato_" pensó violenta viendo a Sakura con gesto de sospecha que venía cubriendo las huellas que dejaban con una rama de pino.

Tenía muchas cosas en las cuales ocuparse puesto que sus compañeros, no estaban en condiciones de hacer mucho. Así que puso su cerebro a trabajar poniendo los problemas y las prioridades en orden para salir de esta lo mejor parada posible.

Ella era una jodida superviviente e iba a sacar su trasero y el de Sasuke de esta, aun que con el dolor de su corazón tuviera que patearle el hermoso y delicioso culo a cierto Uchiha para ello. No por nada había sobrevivido sola al nido de serpientes de Orochimaru por tanto tiempo.

Como pudo, maniobro para sacar un mapa y una brújula de su bolsa sin tirar a su compañero –más muerto que vivo– en el proceso. Se ubico al instante y en su mente barajo las posibilidades, era una verdadera gracia que fuera tan buena leyendo mapas, y se alegro enseguida por haber tomado la genial decisión de haber "_tomado prestado_" esos mapas cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

Sonrió de lado con expresión gatuna que indicaba un brillante plan.

Le indico a Sakura el camino a seguir, el cual se encontraba a escasos treinta metros al este, donde estaba uno de los escondites de Orochimaru. Era demasiado pequeño para que alguno de su ex-subalternos estuviera vigilando, básicamente era un lugar de paso.

Era como venido del cielo poder encontrar un lugar así.

Llegaron pronto a su destino con cierta alegría e ilusión de poder parar por fin.

A primera vista era enorme roble, de tronco tan grueso que tranquilamente media metro y medio se circunferencia. Estaba cubierto de musgo espeso y oscuro, la parte del bosque donde se encontraban era realmente espesa, ni siquiera se podía ver a través de las copas de los altos arboles, dándole un aire tenebroso como de esos cuentos donde vive la bruja malvada y no sales vivo de ahí.

"_Hola bruja de Blair_"* pensó Karin buscando majanos y figuras de palitos en forma de humanos colgados en las ramas.

Karin dejo a Sasuke al cuidado de Sakura para buscar el mecanismo de la puerta en el tronco. Fue rodeando con las manos la superficie áspera hasta hallar un punto ligeramente menos hosco que el resto y lo apretó dando paso a la entrada secreta.

En el interior pudo ser que se hallaba una escalera de caracol echa de roca que iban desendiendo poco a poco. Estaba oscuro, húmedo y frio, se notaba que hace años nadie ocupada el sitio. Saco una linterna y fue al frente del grupo pisando con cuidado, escudriñando con sus astutos ojos carmín alguna trampa de las que era tan aficionado el difunto dueño del lugar.

—Pisa solo donde yo piso —advirtió severa a Sakura que cargaba a Sasuke con el semblante en alto, para luego agacharse y tomar unas cuantas piedras para lanzar un par sobre los escalones. Por desgracia conocía demasiado bien a Kabuto y Orochimaru para saber la clase de cosas maquinaban en su retorcido cerebro.

Los primeros diez escalones parecían estar en orden, precisamente era para tomar confianza, así que con sumo cuidado descendió cinco y volvió a lanzar unas rocas más, estaba buscando la forma de desactivar la embocada que estaba segura que había.

En el doceavo escalón al contacto con el pedrusco activo un lanzallamas iluminando todo por unos segundos, momento en que aprovecho Karin para ver donde estaba el dichoso dispositivo de apagado.

Saco un kunai y lo lanzo al otro lado de las escaleras dando en un botón que hizo que las luces se encendieran y apago la trampa mortal de fuego.

Karin agradeció internamente que fuera solo lumbre y no serpientes, ni insectos ponzoñosos. Los cuales con gran franqueza le daban mucho asco.

—Ahora si podemos pasar tranquilos —aviso bajando con toda seguridad.

En cuanto estuvieron instalados con Sasuke en cama y Sakura otro tanto pudo respirar más tranquila y espero que el idiota de Suigetsu pudiera encontrarlos lo más pronto posible. Porque después de todo, los mapas que la llevaron hacia su salvación se los había quitado a él.

. . .

Las consecuencias de lo ocurrido pasaban ante los atónitos ojos de Sai, que fue el primero en llegar a la dantesca escena.

Levaba un rato sin aliento, parado, con la tez tan pálida con la de un muerto, con las manos sobre la cabeza revolviéndose los cabellos frenético, negando una y otra vez con la cabeza, en tanto su cuerpo templaba impotente, sin saber qué demonios hacer. Al encontrar a Ino lo primero que hizo fue ir a su lado y llamarla, sacudiéndola primero suave verificando sus signos vitales y al notar la ausencia de latidos, respiración, lo frío y rígido de su cuerpo, comenzó a repetir su nombre desesperado.

Golpeo el suelo a puño limpio causando que sus nudillos sangrasen, cuando para su terror vio el hueco en su pecho a la altura de su corazón.

La toco otra vez, acariciando su rostro helado y manchado de sangre. No había vida en ese cuerpo y lo sabía. Pero…Ino estaba sucia y desarreglada, ciertamente estaría molesta ante tal situación. No era propio de ella estar en esas fachas, tenía que limpiarla.

La vanidad de Ino haría que se enojara mucho si alguien la viera así.

Con un pañuelo de algodón blanco que saco del bolsillo de su pantalón, comenzó a retirar de forma trémula la suciedad del pálido rostro de la joven. La delicadeza de su suave toque era tal cual para un hermoso y pálido jazmín.

Había caído la flor que hermosa fue, la flor de la belleza y amor.

Negó con la cabeza inquieto, comenzó a peinar su desordenado pelo blondo con sus manos y a limpiar su rostro con una ternura que no sabía que poseía.

Se quito la capa café que traía como imperdible para cubrir su cuerpo, se negaba a permitir que la lluvia siguiera mojándola, a que le daría frío y después estaría quejándose por tener gripe en una situación como esta.

Casi podía escuchar su dulce voz decir su nombre con cariño.

_Sai._

Sai decía el murmullo del viento, mientras las gotitas de lluvia eran las caricias provenientes de las manos de Ino, cuando miraba alguno de sus dibujos sobre sus hombros y le preguntaba qué era lo que hacía y porque.

Lo cuestionaba y dudaba de él para poder conocerlo, quería quitar cada capa de su bien construida coraza resultado de ser un anbu, sin poner en duda cada orden que se le daba y ejecútala sin preguntar.

Con Naruto e Ino había aprendido que no se debe ir con los ojos cerrado, y hacer todo lo que tus superiores te digan con fe ciega. Después de todo vivirás con las consecuencias de tus acciones el resto de tú vida, tener ciertos códigos de ética y moral para tener la conciencia tranquila era lo correcto en un ninja.

Perder a Ino mataba una parte de su ser que no sabía que poseía, hasta que la perdió.

Cerró los párpados con fuerza dejando escapar un lágrima que pronto se perdió entre las gotas de lluvia, era algo tan triste. No quería dejarla ir, no quería soltarla, aferraba ambas manos con fuerza entre las de ella imaginando lo que le diría.

"_Quería decirte y enseñarte tantas cosas Sai. Creo que ya no podre hacerlo_"

—Yo también quería decirte…no, quiero decirte que… —dejo al aire la frase, tenía el presentimiento que ella siempre lo supo— ¿Recuerdas el cuadro de jazmín que te di?

"_Claro que si, te dije que era hermoso_"

—Te informe que en el idioma de las flores expresaba todo lo que siento por ti —dijo con voz entre cortada, la sensación de pesar y tristeza lo destrozaba, haciendo que su garganta se cerrara y las palabras salieran con torpeza.

"_Lo sé, siempre lo supe. Eres un gran chico Sai, cualquier persona que te llegue a conocer tan solo un poco como yo lo hice te querrá tanto como yo lo hice._

_Hay heridas que son demasiado profundas para que el tiempo pueda curar, esas son las que echan raíces tan profundas que son imposibles de quitar. Aprende a vivir con ellas, pero no te cierres a las posibilidades Sai, sigue adelante." _

Sai le contesto con su sonrisa más sincera y se acerco lentamente a su rostro. Con sumo cuidado coloco sus ásperos, rosados y cálidos labios sobre los suaves azules y fríos de ella compartiendo así su primer y último beso. Aquel que jamás olvidaría, que significaba todo y nada para él.

"_Sai prométeme __salvar a Sakura, por favor sálvala de él. No dejes que la tenga, has que regrese a casa."_

—Si Ino, te lo prometo —contesto Sai mirándola, y tocando con suavidad su mejilla derecha con una mano mientras la otra se ocupada de terminar de acomodar su largo copete de la forma que a ella más le gustaba.

La voz de Ino cayó una vez que le prometió salvar a Sakura y se quedo un rato más contemplándola, tratando de asimilar de alguna forma lo que había ocurrido.

Sentía un hueco casi tan grande como el que dejo su hermano. No, este era mucho peor, quería gritar hasta que la voz se le fuera y sus plumones quedaran destrozados, deseaba hacerlo, sin embargo la voz no le salía, se negaba.

En cambio comenzó a ver todo color rojo y un nuevo sentimiento completamente desconocido surgió. Le hervía la sangre de deseos irrefrenables de arremeter contra lo primero que se le atravesara.

El ser que había hecho esto con Ino, pagaría con algo mucho peor que la muerte misma. Después de todo, siempre que se esté vivo se puede sufrir más.

Una sabia lección que Danzo le enseño hace mucho y que jamás olvidaría.

Con este pensamiento en mente sonrió y comenzó acomodar a Ino entre sus brazos de forma protectora, para llevarla de vuelta a casa.

. . .

Sasori había perdido el rastro hace tiempo de su ex alumna, compañera y algo más…

Repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez lo que pasó, el momento justo en que su Sora se fue y Sakura regreso.

Murmuro su nombre perdiéndose en el viento, mientras observaba al suelo desde la conveniente altura de la firme y gruesa rama de un frondoso árbol. No estaba seguro de todas la consecuencias que acarreaban jutsu, el hecho de de tener sus mentes entrelazadas no era garantía de poder encontrar a Sakura.

Ella lo había expulsado y le había cerrado la puerta en la cara, la única forma de poder entrar de nuevo era una de dos: O ella lo invitaba a pasar –la cual era muy poco probable– o, que ella estuviera demasiado débil psicológicamente y bajaran su defensas.

Con la segunda y más viable opción podría forzar la entrada y volver a influenciarla para que volviera a él.

Sakura tenía las mismas oportunidades en su mente, así que él dejo su portón de par en par solo para ella e instigándola a pasar. Deseaba, necesitaba tanto volverla a sentir, era como un adicto buscando su droga con desesperación.

Las marcas que ambos se dejaron el uno el otro era profundas, e imborrables, No podían simplemente ignorarse, de una u otra forma tenía que aceptarlo.

Para bien o para mal, las cosas eran así. Por mucho que Sakura huyera de él y tratara de ignorarlo tarde o temprano esta innegable verdad la alcanzaría y Sasori, se contraría ahí con los brazos abiertos para recibirla.

Por el momento tenía que seguir insistiendo en forzar la entrada a su mente y rastrearla, con los viejos pero comprobados métodos de búsqueda ninja.

Sabía que se quedaría con Sasuke Uchiha pues, era lo más familiar y cercano que tenía. Con él se sentiría a salvo y menos confundía entre los recuerdos de Sora y Sakura mezclándose sin saber cual era verdad y cual no. Y por supuesto el pequeño bastado Uchiha, la quería a su lado para que le diga todo lo que sabía sobre Akatsuki y eso lo llevaría directamente a su muy "querido" hermano mayor.

La reunión que había comenzado a preparar para su encuentro familiar tendría que adelantarse, contaba con que Deidara hubiera hecho su parte para este momento.

Pronto tendría la carnada puesta y Sakura estaría a su lado de nuevo.

. . .

*La frase de Karin hace referencia a la famosa película del Proyecto de la bruja de Blair, créanme he ido acampar y hacer excursiones en el bosque. Este impone cuando quiere y cuando era adolescente y la película acababa de salir, fui a una excursión por parte del club de alpinismo de mi padre y para nuestro terror, algún gracioso con mucho tiempo libre colgó un montón de figuritas humanas de palo iguales a la de la peli. A mí me dio mucho miedo o.o

. . .

N/A: Bueno no tengo mucho que comentar en este cap.

Metí más a Karin ¡hurra! y me gusto el beso de Ino y Sai, el círculo entre ellos dos está completo y pude meter de alguna forma la escena que quería de despedida. La pregunta ahora es ¿Sai seguira escuchando la voz de Ino para guiarlo o no?

Gracias por sus comentarios en este fic, ya paso lo fabulosos 100 XD, me alegra que aun sigan está loca historia y cometí un par de errores en el capitulo anterior los cuales corregiré próximamente, gracias a _Me Late El Lemon_ que me los hizo notar.

Créanme atesoro y leo cada comentario que me dejan, a la gente que tiene cuenta ya le conteste y si no lo hice, es que se me paso por completo y lo siento. Eh estado muy distraída y cansada en estos últimos días. A los que no tienen cuenta, pero desean una contestación pueden dejarme su correo y les mandare respuesta tan pronto pueda.

. . .

¿Alguna flor o tomate para este episodio?

Gracias por leer.


End file.
